The Way It Was Meant To Be
by TheNewestCullenKid
Summary: 4 months after Edward leaves Bella, one Cullen can't forget her but when he gets to Forks, things will never be the same. Better summary inside. Non-Canon Pairings. B/J E/A Em/R P/Char.Rated M for Language and Violence in future chapters. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

We all know Edward left Bella, broken and destroyed on the forrest floor. Four months later things are diffrent for everyone, and one Cullen can't forget. Follow Jasper and Bella in this tale of friendship, heartbreak, love and betrayl. Questions will be answered and the truth will be learned, because it's the way it was meant to be. Non-Canon couples.

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, if I did the Cullen boys would be in my closet :)**

Jasper's POV

For four months I have pondered one question: how did one human girl change the lives of seven vampires so drastically in such a short time? Since leaving Forks nothing had been the same. I felt such guilt over the whole paper cut incident I had isolated myself not wanting to face the family I had let down. I had always been the weak link of the family, and almost attacking Bella on her birthday proved it.

Ah Bella, her name still caused my dead heart to ache, did she hate me for what I had done? Is that why Edward and Alice wouldn't let me see her before we left? I wanted to beg for her forgiveness and have contemplated going back to Forks to see her- I wanted to apologize and make sure she was taken care of. I know I didn't have a very close relationship with her while we were in Forks, Edward was always so worried I would hurt her so I kept my distance, but in all truth there was something about Bella that always interested me. I chalked it up to the fact that she was a human mingling with vampires and had none of the fear others did.

The once happy Cullen coven was now full of sadness and guilt. Nobody wanted to leave but once Edward decided and Alice had a vision that it was for the best we did anyways. I was shocked to see Edward give up Bella so easy, but I always felt the sadness peak through his emotions, for the first two months he was just a shell only hunting when forced and playing haunting songs on the piano, then him and Alice started to spend time together and he suddenly became brighter but his guilt never faded.

Esme no longer decorated or had that motherly smile on her face, Carlisle worked so many hours at the hospital in Juneau we hardly saw him, they both loved Bella like a daughter and hated everyday they were away from her. Emmett no longer laughed or joked, he still played video games but the fun and happiness that was always there was missing. Even Rosalie seemed different since leaving Forks; she still maintains leaving Bella was best because she didn't want Bella giving up her life for a spoiled child like Edward, something only I and Emmett know.

Then there was my wife. I was expecting our departure from Forks would affect her as much as Edward, she always said Bella was her best friend and sister but I never felt a sad emotion off her. We had drifted apart since moving and I knew it was for the best, I had known for a number of years she was not my true mate but she saved me from my demon and I owed it to her to try and make it work. Leaving Forks was just the nail in the coffin of our relationship, plus she spent so much time with Edward now a days there was never time to work on us.

I didn't know how long I had been out in the forest thinking about Bella and about the destruction of my family, but I knew I had to head back to the house before Esme started worrying. I had been gone 3 days on an experiment. Since leaving Forks my control is my top priority. I owed it to Bella to become a better vampire, because I still hoped one day I could see her again and show her I had gotten better. I started hunting everyday and going into populous areas and interacting with humans, after four months I was glad to report I only needed to hunt every 3 days if I was going to be around a lot of humans.

As I approached the house the depressing emotions hit me full force, I didn't know how much more I could take of this. I loved my family with everything I had but I couldn't handle the sadness anymore, my own was already so powerful but mixing it with the sadness of 5 other vampires was too much to handle.

Before I reached the front door, Alice appeared in front of me. Her emotions were all over the place and her face expressionless, but what got me the most was the fact I no longer felt a romantic love for her.

"How did it go?" she asked not looking at me.

"Like you don't know." I said teasing her, which caused a slight smile to grace her lips.

"Tell me what's on your mind Ali."

"You know I love you right?" she asked. I nodded my head, there was love just not the love you have for a mate or husband it was a familial love. She then handed me an envelope. I opened it and inside I found divorce papers.

"I knew this was coming." I muttered. I knew our relationship was over but these papers finalized that.

"I'm sorry Jazz but this needed to be done, it's time you found your true mate." I looked over at her in shock.

"How am I suppose to do that?" I asked her.

"Follow your heart Jazzy, what's it telling you?" I thought long and hard. It was true I hadn't been happy in years other than the time we spent in Forks, and I had been wanting to leave for some time now, I guess now was the best time to move on.

"I guess this is goodbye." I said to Alice. I grabbed the pen attached to the divorce papers signed and handed them back to her.

"I'll be seeing you soon Jazz, take care and please remember, take chances follow your heart instead of your head, and you'll find your happiness." I hugged her one last time before heading to pack my things. When I got upstairs all my stuff was packed, I looked over at the bedroom door and Alice was standing there.

"You knew I was going to leave?" I asked. She nodded.

"If you stay here your future becomes blurred, I was going to make sure you got your happy ending." With a small wave she disappeared.

I grabbed my bags and headed to my car, where I found the rest of the family waiting for me, Alice must have tipped them off and they had probably heard the whole conversation. It was surreal putting my bags in the car and turning to say goodbye to my family. Esme and Carlisle were first to approach;

"Goodbye my son." Esme said dry sobbing and hugging me.

"I'll be back mom, I don't know when but I will be back." I felt her love and happiness at my words and I realized I didn't show Esme how much of a mother she truly was to me enough.

"Take care Jasper, if you ever need anything you know how to find us. I'm keeping all your credit cards active and I want you to use them as you would if you were still living here, I'll take care of everything. Don't be a stranger." Carlisle said with a squeeze of my shoulder. I nodded my head in thanks and sent him my gratitude. Him and Esme exited the garage and headed inside.

"I don't understand why you're leaving, but I promised Em I would keep my comments to myself and let you go on your adventure, so that's what I'm going to do. I'll miss you Jasper, don't forget your twin while you're on your journey of self discovery." Rosalie said giving me a small hug before going into the house. I had always been close to Rose probably because we often played the role of twins and spent a lot of time together.

"If you're leaving who the hell am I going to wrestle around here?" Emmett said with a small smile.

"You've always got Edward." I said looking over at my other brother.

"Yeah, but I never win, he always cheats." Emmett complained.

"You never win with me either Em." I said chuckling.

"Alright, now I'm glad you're leaving maybe this girl you're suppose to find will help bring down that ego, Major." Emmett said smirking. He pulled me into a signature Emmett bear hug, patted me on the shoulder then headed for the door.

"Bye Jazz!" he said walking out the door. I turned to the only vampire left in the room, Edward.

"Jasper, what I'm about to say isn't going to make a lot of sense right now but listen to me anyways. Alice has told me about what she's seen so understand when I say, when you find your mate don't let go of her. You two will be happy, as long as you don't over think everything." I had never heard Edward speak this way, and I guessed leaving Bella had changed him.

"Can you tell me anything about her?" I asked Edward, he let out a light chuckle which was the first I had heard since we left Forks.

"I'm about to sound like Alice, but if I told you it would alter the future. Just follow your heart. Goodbye brother." He said before walking away.

As I pulled out of the garage I had no idea where to go then suddenly it came to me, Forks! I could go back and check on Bella before I started on this journey, I know Edward wouldn't be happy but he was the one telling me to follow my heart and right now my heart was leading me to Forks, I had some apologizing to do. I took off heading south, not looking back.

Alice's POV

As Jasper pulled out of the driveway I was hit with a vision, when it was over only one thing crossed my mind.

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this._

"What's wrong?" Edward asked coming to my side. I knew if I told him about my vision he would kill me.

"It's nothing; Jasper's decided to go to Forks." At my words Edward looked deep in concentration.

"Wasn't that the idea?" he asked, he had me there.

"Yeah, it's just a few days earlier than I first saw, it's going to be hard for him to get to Bella for a few days." I saw the flash of pain in his eyes at the mention of her name.

"But it's going to work right?" I nodded my head.

"Good, it's the least we could do. I just hope your visions are right." He said placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

I didn't have the heart to tell him, what was really happening. My initial vision hadn't changed and that's what mattered. Once he found her everything would fall into place. Edward and I could start our forever and that's what mattered most. I just wished Edward would concentrate more on us instead of my visions. I knew my visions would come true I had worked too hard over the last 18 years to let them fail.

**A/N So what did you think? This is my first non-canon coupling I hope all you die hard Jasper fans like myself enjoy my version of Jasper, I promise I'm not changing him much! Please review if you do I'll send a shirtless Jasper to give you a hug. ;)**

**Big thank you to my beta notyouravgmom for staying by me through all my stories and helping me improve my writing abilities.**

**Please Review**

**-The Newest Cullen Kid aka Jessica-**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just have to say WOW! I did not expect the response I recieved for this story. Thank you all for reading! See you at the bottom of the page!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, If I did the Cullen boys would be in my closet :P**

Jasper's POV

24 hours since leaving the Cullens, I was finally pulling into Forks. As I drove past the Welcome to Forks sign a small smile graced my face. I knew it was the right thing to come here - I hadn't felt this good in months. I drove past the small shops of Forks and realized they were all closed, something quite uncommon on a Monday afternoon. I kept driving farther into town and when I passed the parking lot of Forks High empty I knew something was wrong in this small town. The normally quiet town was now eeirly quiet and gloomy. My first instinct was to get to Bella's house; I needed to make sure she was okay. Pushing down harder on the gas pedal I made it to Bella's in 5 minutes, but when I got there Bella's truck and the cruiser weren't there. My only thought was - Where in the hell is everyone?

I decided to drive towards the Cullen house and come back later on foot. I was about 5 minutes from the turn to go to the house when I saw police cars and vehicles lining the roads; looks like I just found everyone. I parked my car at the side and got out, I knew my presence in the town would raise questions but all I cared about was finding Bella in this mass of people. As I got closer I could hear the voices of at least 100 people, I tried to focus on just one that was familiar - Chief Swans'.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" He yelled and everyone became quiet. His emotions were powerful. Sadness, worry and lethargy were prominent. I got closer and saw a good portion of Forks gathered around the Chief who looked broken.

"As most of you know, my daughter Bella is missing." Pain ripped through my body and I had to stop the growl that was threatening to escape my chest.

"She was last seen Sunday morning; we found her truck about half a mile from here. For those who are here to help with the search Isabella is 18 years old, brown hair, brown eyes.." I zoned out as the cheif spoke, Bella was missing, I couldn't wrap my head around it. What was she doing out here in the woods? She knew what creatures lurked, and with her luck even the animals were bound to turn on her.

"You're not welcomed here leech." I heard from behind me I spun around and found four young men standing behind me, but from their horrible stench I could tell they were the wolves. Carlisle had thought their gene had died out, I guess he was wrong.

"I'm not on your land - you have no right to tell me what to do, besides I'm here to help." These wolves were not going to stop me from looking for Bella.

"Now you care? What about when your family of bloodsuckers left Bella alone and broken? Where was this concern four months ago." The one boy spoke. His emotions told me of his love and care for Bella, but how did she know him?

"I've always cared, but it's none of your concern. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to look for Bella."

"You're not going to find her, none of us are." The oldest and obvious Alpha spoke.

"What are you talking about?" I asked getting aggravated with the mutts.

"This isn't the place to speak about this. There are too many people around the searching parties will go soon, we will speak then." I looked around to see a few people looking at our exchange and agreed to wait, but these dogs would tell me what I want to know. A few minutes later people started to group up and head in diffrent directions, I followed the wolves into the woods.

"There's no one around. Now tell me why I shouldn't be looking for Bella?" I demanded

"Because she's dead leech, and it's your families fault!" The one wolve yelled, he was starting to shake and was close to phasing. I had to calm him down.

"Jacob relax!" The alpha commanded, and then I realized who this boy was. It was Bella's friend Jacob, the one who showed up at prom. His anger and feeling of loss made so much more sense now.

"How do you know she's dead?" I asked my grief finally surfacing. The alpha and Jacob's eyes softened feeling my projected emotions.

"She was in a clearing a few miles from here, when she was attacked by one of your kind. We found blood and multiple vampire scents including the ashes of one. We haven't found her body." Jacob spoke his voice cracking with emotion. He truly loved Bella.

"How did a bunch of vampires get past you? and why was no one watching Bella if you knew of her involvement with us?" I wasn't trying to be an asshole, after all, if my family didn't leave we could've protected her.

"We didn't know Bella was in danger. We had been tracking a red headed vampire for months now. She ran us around good, but never made a move for Bella. A few days ago another vampire came onto our land, but their scent dissappeared north, and we focused on the red head. It wasn't until Charlie called my father saying Bella was missing did we find her scent in the clearing." I didn't want to believe what he was saying. Victoria got Bella. It really was our fault, we left her in danger, and now her short life had ended. Pain wracked through my body and the guilt and anger ate away at my thoughts. I didn't know what to say to the wolves, and for once I was completely speechless. Luckily I think they could sense that.

"We'll be staging a scene north of the clearning the blood was in. We're going to make it look like an animal attack. We've grabbed some of her clothes and ripped them hopefully with the blood, they'll believe it and the search will end. Will you be staying?" The alpha asked.

"I'll stay until the funeral then I will leave." I didn't know where I would go, I couldn't stay in Forks and not think of Bella.

"Will your family be coming back?" I hadn't even thought of my family. Do I call and tell them that we killed Bella?

"I'm not sure, I don't even know if I will be speaking to them. I left them a few days ago." The alpha nodded his head.

"We will be leaving now, we must go prepare." I nodded my head and three of them walked off, the only one who stayed was Jacob.

"You know your family destroyed her right?" he asked, his anger rolling off him.

"I know it's our fault she's dead, you don't need to keep reminding me."

"I mean before she died. When your family left, you took a part of Bella with you. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep. Charlie said she had nightmares so bad her screaming would echo in the house. She was a zombie, and it's your family's fault she died inside when you left." Why did she react that way to our departure? Edward said she understood, why we were leaving. Did he lie?

"I didn't know things were so bad Jacob, if I had any idea she took our leaving badly I would've been back here sooner."

"Why do you care about her so much? She was your brothers girlfriend." To be honest I had been pondering the same, but I knew it was because she became family. I always found Bella intriguing and I always found myself wondering and being pulled towards her, it was probably because she was human.

"She was family." I said simply, I could feel his understanding.

"Is there any chance the other vampires..you know...changed her?" I could feel his hope rise a little, vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies, he must've really loved her.

"Not many vampires have the strength to change a human, they usually kill them before they stop. I'm sorry Jacob, I don't think there's a chance. The other vampires probably took her body so no one found her." I hated to admit it but the likelihood she was alive didn't look to great. Jacob nodded in understanding, and took off running into the woods, his pain greater than I have felt in a long time. I quickly left and headed back to my car and reached the old Cullen home within minutes.

I walked into the once happy home and was filled with memories that now couldn't bring a smile to my face. As I walked into the living room, I remembered the night that changed us forever.

Why did this have to happen? Why did Alice insist on this party? Why did she wrap the gift in wrapping paper instead of a bag? Why did Edward push Bella into the glass table? Everything was fine until then. I wasn't going to hurt her, I was just going to leave. There were so many questions that were unanswered and they made me angry. Anger coursed through me, it was our fault Bella was dead and I would never forgive myself or my family for taking away someone like Bella from this world. I cowered into a corner and closed my eyes filling my mind with images of the angel that was taken from the world and ideas of how to destroy my so called brother.

**A/N So what do you think? Did you expect this? Next Chapter we find out about Bella. There's one question that was asked by multiple people, and that is, is Alice evil? The answer is NO! Personally I like the character of Alice, but yes she is a little deceitful in my story. Next chapter will be up within a few days. **

**Big thank you to everyone who added this story to their alerts, or favorited it.**

**Super big thank you to the following who reviewed, Jasper is on his way to you as we speak, and I have stolen all his shirts!: goldeyedsoul, SAVAGEGRACEx, theisis70, katandjasper, mjimenez428, bookmonkey, vampiremom1221, HallieAnna Lissette, roon0, seza3175, LittleRin26, samarazz, SkylerBlack.**

**Thanks to my amazing beta notyouravgmom!**

**Please review!**

**-The Newest Cullen Kid aka Jessica-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost 1,000 hits! You guys rock! Just wanted to let you know I'll see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! If I did the Cullen boys would be held captive in my closet :p**

The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under.

I did not resurface. (pg. 84 New Moon)

Bella's POV  
It had been four months since my heart was ripped out of my chest and stomped on. Four months since I've had a proper meal or more than five hours of sleep at night. Food was unappetizing and the nightmares didn't stay away long enough to get a restful sleep. I spent the first two months completely catonic, not speaking or acting alive at all. It wasn't until I saw the effects my depression had on my father did I snap out of it a little. I made breakfast every morning, putting on a happy face for him, and would become a zombie until he arrived home from work. It had taken two months for my dad to finally believe I was getting better, but really I was just getting better at acting.

It was a typical Sunday, Charlie was heading to La Push to go fishing with Harry and Billy, something he had not been doing since my breakdown and I was glad to see my dad get out of the house for once. I decided not to stick around the house all day so I decided to go for a drive. Leaving a note for Charlie, I grabbed my keys and headed for my truck.  
I drove not really thinking about where I was heading, and I didn't realize until I came to the fork in the road, that would lead me to the last place we were happy, our meadow. I quickly found the entrance and parked my truck to the side, and started the hike.

It took me a few hours to find it, but when I got there I wouldn't have recognized it if I didn't hear the stream to the east. The beautiful wildflowers were gone and the tall thick grass was now dead and brown. I felt the hole open up in my chest again, it was like he said, it was like he never existed, the peace and serenity of our meadow was gone it was as if it never happened. This realization caused the hole in my heart to open once again I pulled my knees to my chest and sat there crying,I wrapped my arms around myself trying to hold it together. I don't know how long I sat there crying, but when the tears finally dried and I lifted my head I saw the last vampire I thought I would ever see;

"Laurent?" I could hear the surprise and fear in my voice. What was he doing here? I thought he went to the Denali coven.

"Bella, I was hoping to find you while I was here." He said. Fear instantly coursed through my veins.

"Me? Why would you be looking for me?" I asked trying to keep the fear out of my voice, but was failing miserably.

"Well I must say I was quite surprised when a few months ago the Cullens showed up in Alaska. I asked about you and received no answer, I didn't ask again. When I first met you all they felt so protective of you, but I must wonder, if they cared so much why did they leave you alone? It makes me wonder, did they ever really care?" I flinched at his words.

"I'm sorry young one, I mean no disrespect. As I was saying, a few weeks after the Cullens arrived, an old friend of mine stopped by for a visit. Perhaps you remember her?" he asked with an evil smirk. I knew he spoke of Victoria.

"Judging by your reaction you do. You see she came to me for help. She wanted to avenge her mate. At first she was going to destroy your precious mind reader, but realizing she would be out numbered she decided on you. She's been watching you for quite sometime, but it seems there are other mythical creatures here protecting you. So I offered to distract the dogs of the reservation, imagine my surprise when I find you alone in the woods. I was going to bring you to Victoria but you see it's been a very long time since I've tasted human blood and if I'm going to indulge I think I might as well make it count." Within a fraction of a second Laurent was in front of me, gripping my neck. He bent down and put his nose to my neck, breathing in my scent.

"You're still as mouth watering as you were all those months ago. Don't worry Isabella I'll make this quick." And with those words his razor sharp teeth penetrated my skin which caused a scream to come from my body. I could feel myself slipping into the darkness; my life was coming to an end. Before I slipped into the abyss my last thought was about my father and how the Cullens took away my life.

...

I awoke to darkness. Was this death? My thoughts were short lived when I felt the fire. I knew this pain all too well, I hadn't forgotten since that day in the ballet studio. I tried not to scream as my veins filled with lava, I tried to focus on anything but the pain, when I realized I could smell smoke it was thick and had a pungent smell, the smell was so familiar, I tried to place the smell but the pain was overwhelming my chance to think. I suddenly felt my flesh being penetrated again. I couldn't hold it in I screamed, then entered the darkness once more.

Mystery POV  
Sometimes I truly despised my gift, I knew we were in the right place and I knew who we were looking for, but I didn't know why or where in this town I would find them.

The girl first appeared to me a month ago, and something told me I needed to find her. Luckily my wife and mate understood my gift and agreed we needed to find the girl. We had searched every state and every town that was similar to the one I saw the girl in. This was our last stop before heading to Canada to search there but something told me Forks was the right town.

I let my instincts guide me and I soon found who I was looking for but not how I expected. The girl I had been seeing was on the ground and a vampire was hovering over her, I knew I couldn't let her die and the growl from my mate told me she wouldn't either.

I went into to battle mode, I charged at the vampire tearing him away from the girl, I threw him a safe distance from the girl and had my mate check on her. I grabbed the vampire and rage took over. I don't know why I felt protective of this human but I knew I had to destroy this vampire for her safety. I tore him limb from limb, the sound of metal tearing filling the forest. I pulled out my lighter and set the bastard on fire and soon purple smoke filled the air and the smell of burning vampire assaulted my senses. I made my way over to my mate and the young girl.

"Can she make it?" I asked.

"Her heartbeat is slow, there's not enough blood to pump the venom quickly enough. Her heart will give up before the venom reaches it. If we don't change her she'll die and I didn't spend a month searching for her for nothing and I can't describe it but I can't let this poor innocent girl die." My mate's eyes filled with venom that would never fall.

"I wasn't going to let her, babe." I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and bit her. I pushed as much venom as possible into her; she screamed then became silent succumbing to the pain. I then removed my teeth and licked the wound closed. In three days she would wake as a vampire and we would find out why my gift brought us to her.

Bella's POV  
Time stood still, I had no idea how long I had been burning. I tried to keep my mind off the pain so my thoughts drifted to the Cullen's; I wondered what they were doing right now. My mind filled with images of the vampires who I once considered my family.

Esme the mother I always wanted but failed to have with Renee, I could still picture her with her caramel hair and topaz eyes working away in the garden with a serene smile on her face. I saw Carlisle sitting in his study full of books working on some kind of paper work, his fatherly love and compassion radiating off him. Then there was Emmett and Rose, Emmett with his big goofy smile playing video games and Rose standing in front of a mirror glancing at her never fading beauty. I saw Alice with her perky attitude walking into the house with her arms full of shopping bags and Jasper in the corner of the living room with his nose in a book with a content look on his face. Then came the face that caused a pain worst than the burning. Edward was sitting at his piano, his fingers gracefully gliding over the keys, playing my lullaby with a crooked smile.

The images caused the pain to worsen and I shut off that part of my brain. The Cullen's didn't want me so why should I care about them? They left me without a good-bye and without a second thought. I decided then and there that when I woke up I would run, run far away and forget about the Cullens, like they did me.

**A/N So what do you think? Who do you think are the mystery vamps? Next chapter will hopefully be up within a week, and some questions will be answered.**

**Thank you to my beta notyouravgmom for doing this at the speed of lighting!**

**Big thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourites, or added it to alerts.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed: SAVAGEGRACEx, SkylerBlack, Perminatly Lost In Thought, crystal dawn douglas, katandjasper, traceybuie, cathy29jes, LittleRin26, Robin.D, mjimenez428, seza3175**

**To my lovely reviewers, I am currently in hiding as Jasper has discovered I have burned all his shirts and credit cards, hopefully he'll get bored and get to hugging you all!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-The Newest Cullen Kid aka Jessica-**


	4. Chapter 4

**2,000 hits! You guys friggin rock! Just wanted to get that out there, see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! If I did the Cullen boys would be locked in my closet!**

? POV  
I have spent the last 72 hours watching the most unusual transformation from human to vampire I have ever seen. She did not move, she did not scream, she laid there looking as if in a peaceful sleep. If it wasn't for her small heartbeat I would have assumed she was dead.

My gift had told me she would awake today, so when we heard her heartbeat pick up we knew her crimson eyes would open soon. Within minutes her heart had stopped and she took her last breath.

"Sweetheart, open your eyes. I know you must be scared, but I promise you are in no danger." my mate said from beside me, and slowly her eyes opened and she let out a gasp. 

BPOV  
The burning was unbearable, my bones felt dry and the lava in my veins was at their most vicious, but by what felt like the hundredth day it was just a constant burn, and I was fortunate enough to stay conscious. I didn't want to scream, not knowing where I was.

For the time I had been able to listen to what was happening around me. I knew I was with vampires, two of them to be exact. They hadn't told me their names; if they had then I must not have been conscious. The female sat with me most of the time, telling me what was happening to me; obviously she didn't know I was aware of the vampire world. Both she and the male promised me I was in no danger and for some reason I believed them, it was something about their voices that was comforting.

Suddenly I felt my heart start to race, it felt like it was going to explode from my body.

"It's almost over sweetheart." The female said from somewhere near me. As the venom reached my heart I sucked in a breath and I knew that it would be my last. My heart beat one last time then the pain was gone.

"Sweetheart, open your eyes. I know you must be scared, but I promise you are in no danger." The female said. 

I opened my eyes and gasped, all around me I could see dirt particles in the air, everything looked more defined and colours were brighter than they use to be. I was finally able to focus on the two vampires standing in front of me, the first was the male he was tall about 6ft with shaggy white blonde hair. He almost reminded me of Jasper and the pain that came with that name was brutal. I realized that nothing good would come from thinking about the Cullen's - the pain wasn't worth it, but I had to admit I missed them. I looked beside the male and saw the female who had been speaking to me through the burning. She was short, no bigger than 5ft, with the same coloured hair as the male but styled in a pixie cut. Both had scars in the shape of bites. The scars screamed 'Danger!' but something told me they wouldn't hurt me. For the first time since I opened my eyes I looked at theirs. They both had bright red eyes.

'Of course they have red eyes! There's not many others who drink from animals.' My mind yelled at me.

"Do you remember your name little one?" the male asked. I nodded my head

"It's Bella." I quickly put my hand over my mouth, was that my voice?

"It's okay Bella, it's normal for your voice to be a little different." The male said.

"Who are you?" I asked, it would take some time to get use to my voice.

"I'm sorry Bella, my mate has obviously forgotten his manners, he's Peter and I'm Charlotte." She said.

"Do you know what's going on Bella?" Peter asked.

"I'm a vampire." I said quietly. Four months ago if I was to wake up as a vampire I would be ecstatic, but now I didn't know what I was going to do.

"You heard me during the change?" Charlotte asked.

"I did, but I knew before you told me."

"How?" Peter asked, I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"This isn't the first interaction with vampires I've had." My mind filled with images of the Cullens.

No Bella! Don't think about them, they left you. They're not sitting around thinking about you right now. They weren't your family; Charlie and Renee were... Oh god! Charlie!

A sob escaped my lips, I knew I couldn't cry there were no tears left in my body, but I sat there sobbing for the loss of my human life and for the pain my parents must be feeling.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Charlotte said coming closer to me. At first my body tensed and my mind told me to run, I was in danger, but my heart told me to trust Charlotte and let her comfort me.

"I was thinking about my dad, it was just me and him. He's probably freaking out right now, How long have I been here and where am I?" I asked.

"3 days and we're in Texas." Peter said.

"Bella, can you tell us how you know about vampires?" Charlotte asked.

"Can we talk about it later? It hurts too much to think about." I said quietly, I wasn't ready to talk about the Cullens.

"I understand, sweetheart. Whenever you're ready we'll talk about it, even if it takes years." Charlotte said squeezing my shoulder.

"I can stay here?" I asked shocked, I was actually just trying to figure out what I would do from here.

"Of course Bella, I don't know why but for some reason myself and Char feel very connected to you, but we'll discuss this all later. You must want to feed." Peter said and then suddenly I felt the burn in the back of my throat that he used to tell me about.

"I wasn't until you mentioned it but now the burn is getting bad." I said.

"Fascinating." Peter mumbled, but I ignored it.

"It'll be dark in an hour we can head to town then, but for now we have these for the time being." He handed me packs of what seemed to be donated human blood. The vampire in me wanted it but the small part of humanity I kept was telling me to be like the Cullens.

There's nothing wrong with wanting the blood, Bella. After all you're a vampire now, besides not everyone who drinks from humans is bad. Look at Peter and Charlotte - they saved you. Besides do you really want to be like the Cullens?

With that I opened the bags of blood and drank them down. iIt was the sweetest tasting thing I have ever had, better than any human food I've ever tried.

"Thank you." I said to Peter.  
"Anytime little one. And since we have time before we feed, can you tell us what you remember of your human life?"

Luckily I remembered most of my human year although the older ones were quite blurry. I told them of living in Phoenix with my scatter brained mother, I told them of moving to Forks to live with Charlie. When it came time to when I met the Cullens I couldn't bring myself to mention them. So instead I told them that I had met a coven, and because of some circumstances that I wasn't ready to talk about they left and that's when Laurent found me.

"Is Laurent dead?" I asked.

"Yes Bella, we took care of him." Charlotte said. I felt instant relief, but it was short lived when I remembered - "Victoria!" I muttered.

"Who's Victoria?"

"She was a friend of Laurent. He was in Forks to find me for her. The coven I was associated with killed her mate and now she's after me." I felt a shiver go through my spine when I thought of her. How could the Cullens not realize that she would want to avenge her mate and what better way than to kill the human pet? I suddenly realized I shouldn't be here.

"I can't stay here, I can't put you two in danger, and you've been so good to me. I can't allow her to come after you because of me." I said trying to hold back a sob. My emotions changed so much I was getting whiplash. I wouldn't allow anyone to get hurt for me; besides I was a newborn, I wasn't a weak little human anymore.

"Bella, you're not going anywhere. We can handle ourselves, we have lots of experience taking out crazy vampires." Peter said with a smirk. He reminded me of a big brother, he made me feel protected.

"I know it's personal, but will you tell me how you became vampires?" I was curious - the only vampires I knew were all changed by Carlisle,other than Alice and Jasper- but I never asked how they came to be.

"Of course Bella, but I must warn you our stories are not pleasant ones, are you sure you'd like to know?" Charlotte asked. I nodded my head 'yes'. Peter then started their story.

"Since the 16th century there have been vampire wars. They were started by a man named Benito who created what we call a newborn army. He turned humans then made them fight. Unfortunately most newborns have a vile temper and Benito was not controlling them, so the Volturi stepped in and destroyed them fearing exposure. You know who the Volturi are, right?" Peter asked stopping the story. I nodded. I still remembered the picture hanging in Carlisle's office and the story he had told me of them.

"Good, now in the 1800's a woman by the name Maria and her sisters started their own newborn army. Now you must remember the reason these armies were created was to gain territory - basically a whole area that they could feed from without the presence of other vampires. I was turned in 1880 by Maria's second in command, Major. His job was to train the newborns then dispose of them once they lost their strength. Luckily for me the Major decided I was useful, and I had struck up a friendship with him, so I became his right hand man. I'm not proud to admit but between us we killed many innocents. Now the Major is a good man, and was not proud of what he did but he did it to survive like all of us. A few years after my change Charlotte was changed. Maria did not believe she was useful so she ordered the Major to destroy her. I knew she was my mate and so did he and he let us escape. We were lucky and made it out alive," Peter said, smiling at his mate.

I was amazed at what these two vampires had been through, the strength it took to make it through those horrible times, and the courage they had for running from the sick sadistic bitch named Maria.

"What happened to the Major and Maria?" I asked.

"Well unfortunately Maria is still out there doing God knows what. Major left Maria a few years after we did. We went back to get him once we knew what it was like for other vampires. He stayed with us for awhile and became like a brother but then went off to live as a nomad and ended up falling in love with a vampire he met in his travels. They live in a bigger coven and are often moving. Last we heard he was in Connecticut. He visits once in awhile but doesn't come too often because of our dislike towards his mate." Charlotte said.

"What's wrong with his mate?" I asked and Peter laughed.

"Let's not get Charlotte started on that, let's just say she's not right for the Major." I nodded, thinking about all the new information I received

"Bella, did we upset you?" Charlotte asked in a small voice.

"No, why would I be? I just can't believe there's someone as sadistic as Maria out there and I can't believe the courage you three had leaving her. I'd be terrified waking up in an environment like that."

"You never say what I expect you to and you definitely don't act like I expect you to, Charlotte said smiling.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all sweetheart, it's actually the opposite, especially with how you're acting. Most newborns are so blood crazy they wouldn't be able to sit down and have this conversation with us. When you've trained as many newborns as I have, it's refreshing." Peter said.

"Alright, its dark enough now we can head out, your throat must be bothering you." Charlotte said taking my hand.

"Do you want to run or drive into town?" Peter asked. I was suddenly excited at the prospect of using my new vampire speed, I always enjoyed being on his back when he would run and now finally I could experience it for myself.

"Run!" I said excitedly, Peter smirked.

"You're going to fit in just right." He laughed as he took off running out the door. Charlotte took my hand and we started running. I couldn't describe how great running felt. It was a totally different experience than running with him. I felt free and I felt alive - ironic right?

As we ran I couldn't stop the laughter bubbling out of my chest. As we approached the town, Peter came to a stop so I followed.

"Bella, when we get there Charlotte and I are going to hold on to you because most newborns let into a town without help usually massacre the place. I know for some reason you're different so I'm not too worried but it's just a precaution. We're going to hold on to you until we find a suitable candidate."

"Suitable candidate?" I asked, puzzled.

"We should've explained this before we left. Because we were forced to kill so many innocent people in our past, we decided that when we hunt, we only kill the non innocent. We prefer murderers, rapists, and junkies, or sometimes the critically ill." Charlotte said. I thought about it and I couldn't see a problem with their logic. These were bad people who deserved to die, and some would die soon so why not be a meal for a vampire who needs it?"Makes sense, let's do this." I said. We ran a little bit longer before I could start to smell humans, the fire in my throat was raging and as if Peter and Charlotte could tell the both held on to me as we approached the town. It was hard to walk by homes where I could hear multiple heartbeats, which caused the monster in me to want out, but I tried to stay calm.

We walked into an alley behind a bar and found the perfect victim. She was about 26, her clothing suggesting she was a lady of the night. Her arms were covered in needle track marks indicating she had been a long time user; I turned to look at Peter who just nodded his head and released his hold on me.

I went after her - grabbed her from behind and held her by her neck against the wall. She was so strung out she barely realized what was happening. The monster inside me growled and was begging for her blood with every heart beat more venom filled my mouth, but then she became coherent and I saw the fear in her eyes. My vampire instincts were telling me to go for it end the miserable girls life but I couldn't; then the reasonable part of my brain spoke.

Think about it Bella - you know there is another choice. This girl is someone's daughter, maybe even someone's mother. Can you live with yourself knowing that you had another choice but chose to ignore it because you were mad at the Cullens? Don't do this Bella, you don't need to be a killer. Don't make another father feel the loss Charlie is feeling.

But Charlotte and Peter hunt these people; does that make them bad people? The monster inside me asked.

You know they're not bad people Bella, they didn't have a choice. It would be hard to switch, but you have a choice.

The internal battle of good and bad was in full mode inside my head. Could I really kill this human because I didn't want to be like the Cullen's?

**A/N So what did you think? Sorry for the cliffhanger but it was necessary, next chapter will be up by Tuesday or Wednesday. **

**Thanks to my amazing beta notyouravgmom for doing this so quickly and dealing with my craziness.**

**Big thank you to everyone who favourited, or put this or me on alerts.**

**Thank you to all my lovely readers who reviewed: katandjasper, SAVAGEGRACEx, HallieAnna Lissette, kimbo_acp, SkylerBlack, TwilightAddict71484, free-to-fly-2010, NatalieLynn, traceybuie, LittleRin26, cath29jes, dukkie, mjimenez428, seza3175.**

**Shirtless Jasper hug for all those who review, after he stops chasing me for cancelling all his credit cards.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-The Newest Cullen Kid aka Jessica-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. If I did the Cullen boys would be locked in my closet!**

Bella's POV

The answer was no.

I couldn't kill this woman no matter what my inner demon was telling me to do. I knew nobody would care if I killed this human, I was a newborn vampire for God's sake, but as images of the Cullen family filled my mind I knew I wouldn't kill this woman. I released my hold on her throat and let her fall to the ground. Peter and Charlotte were at my side in an instant.

"I can't do it," I sobbed into Charlotte's shoulder while she rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

"It's okay sugar, let's go home." Peter said. I looked up at him and could tell he was deep in thought, but I could also see the concern in his eyes.

"What about her?" I asked pointing to the woman who was just lying on the ground, probably in shock.

"Don't worry 'bout her, even if she tells someone she's so strung out no one will believe her." Peter said grabbing my hand.

We took off running, once we were outside the town I took off ahead of Peter and Charlotte. I thought running would help clear my mind but it didn't. All I could think about was what do I do now? I couldn't kill a human without feeling the guilt for the rest of my existence, but I couldn't drink from animals and look at my golden eyes everyday without remembering the family I lost.

When I got back to the house I went into the room, which I woke up in and crawled into the bed. I wished that sleep would overtake me but I knew that it would never come. A few minutes later I heard the front door open and footsteps coming towards the room I was in. Charlotte opened the door slightly and said;

"Bella, can we come in for a minute?" I sat up and nodded my head.

"What happened out there Sugar?" Peter asked sitting beside me on the bed.

"I couldn't kill her. I kept thinking about how she was someone's daughter, maybe someone's mother and then I saw the fear in her eyes and I couldn't do it."

"How were you able to not hurt her?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know, it was hard, but I just fought the urge." I knew newborns normally wouldn't be able to stop, and of course being me I had to be the freak of the vampire world.

"I knew you'd be special." Peter mumbled.

"You keep saying you knew how do you know this stuff?" I asked.

"It's my gift to know stuff." He said nonchalantly.

"Are you psychic?" I asked, is that how they found me in the woods?

"No. I can't tell you what's going to happen in the next 5 minutes, but I get these feelings and sometimes I'll see images. I don't always know what they mean but it always comes true."

"Is that how you found me?" he shook his head 'yes'.

"About a month ago an image of you came to me, and my gift was telling me that we needed to find you and help you, so we started looking. We searched most of the states that looked like where I saw you and when we got to Forks something in me told me we were in the right place. Then we found you in the woods." I nodded not really sure what else to say, it was a miracle that they found me in time.

"Thank you for saving me." I said quietly, because in all honesty I preferred to be a vampire rather than dead.

"No thanks necessary, I always wanted a little sister." Peter said jokingly but I could feel the truth in his words. I always considered Emmett the big brother I never had, but a brother wouldn't abandon his sister without a good-bye. A big brother is there to love you, protect you and bug you to no end, and I had a feeling Peter would do just that.

"I always wanted a brother, being an only child sucks." Peter and Charlotte laughed.

"Well then sis let's talk about what you're going to do about feeding."

"I can't kill someone, I just can't do it. I'm not judging you guys but my conscience just can't handle killing someone." Both of them nodded their heads in understanding. The room was quiet until Charlotte spoke;

"Why don't we call Major? I think he could help."

"How?" I asked.

"He as well had a very hard time dealing with killing humans, and was often depressed after taking a life." Charlotte said.

"Do you think he could help me?" I asked Peter, who was staring into space, but my voice seemed to snap him out of it.

"I know he can, and it's the perfect time, seems the Major is in need of his family. I'll go make the call, then I'm going to head to the blood bank in Houston to get you some blood until the Major arrives." Peter said then kissed Charlotte good-bye and placed a kiss on my forehead before leaving.

Peter's POV

I knew from the moment I saw Bella she would be special, I just didn't know how. I had never seen a newborn stop themselves from feeding and only hours after their change. I was hoping that soon Bella would open up and speak about her knowledge of the vampire world - it was worrisome. How much danger was she in?

When Charlotte mentioned contacting Major, I felt stupid for not thinking of it first. When he left Maria the guilt of killing all those innocents crushed his soul and has affected him greatly. If Bella couldn't drink from humans then she could try his lifestyle of feeding from animals. As I thought about Major I suddenly saw an image of him cowered into a corner of a white house, looking like the living dead, no pun intended, and I got the feeling he needed help. I was just hoping he kept the same number. After 5 rings he answered;

"Hello Peter." His voice was lifeless, and I could hear the sadness. What happened to him?

"Major, I don't know what happened but you need to stop moping, and come see me and Char."

"Screw off Peter, I have every right to mope. I've had the worst few days of my existence."

"What, did your pixie of a wife take you on a weeklong shopping trip?" I always liked to bug him about Alice, Char and myself weren't her number one fans. We both knew she was no good for him and over the years changed him into her personal puppet. My gift was always on high alert with her around, something told me she was hiding something I just didn't know what.

"I think you mean my ex-wife." The sky lit up and the angels sang ALLELUHIA!

"When did this happen?" I tried to sound a little concerned but I had a feeling he would pick up on my excitement.

"Cut the crap Peter, I know you don't care and frankly neither do I. My moping has nothing to do with our separation I'm actually relieved to be away from her and those people I called family." Damn empath! I had never heard Jazz speak ill of his family, I know he cared for them very much, so something horrible must've happened to make him think that way.

"Ok, obviously you need to get away, so come visit me and Char we miss you." It was true, but we also needed his help with Bella and with him here I could find out what the hell happened.

"What's the other reason you want me there?" he asked, and I realized there would be no beating around the bush.

"We need your help with a newborn." I mumbled although he would hear me perfectly clear.

"Why do you need my help? You and Char are more than capable."

"She's special Jazz, and I think you're the only person who can help her. Now I'm not going to tell you anything else because you'll try and help over the phone and stay moping for another month, so pack your bags and get your ass here." I was hoping he wouldn't argue.

"Fine, but I need a few days. I'm in Washington right now, and have to take care of a few things, including new identification. I'll be there in 2 days. I'll call when I hit Texas. Bye Peter." And with that he hung up.

I knew the Major was going through a lot, and something was telling me he would find his peace here and hopefully he could help Bella. Something was telling me they needed each other, I just didn't know why.

The sun would be up soon, so I needed to get to the blood bank before my sparkling ass was spotted.

**A/N So what did you think? I know a few of you wanted Bella to be a human drinker, but I made her vegetarian for two reasons my Bella is a little different then the book but she still wouldn't be able to take a life and not be affected. My second reason is because of Jasper, he struggled for years with his diet, if Bella was also a human drinker, Jasper's resolve would weaken and he would have to deal with the emotions again. I hope your okay with my decision I promise Bella will not be the super vampire she is in Twilight she will struggle, but is better than the average newborn(I hope that makes sense)**

**Big thank you to my beta notyouravgmom for doing this so quickly.**

**Thank you to everyone who favourite, or put me or this story on alerts. (There were quite a few I was really surprised)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: SklyerBlack, jenni80, TwilightAddict71484, traceybuie, LittleRin26, cathy29jes, mssmith, SAVAGEGRACEx, eMmEtT's-LiTtLe-SisS, seza3175, jtwsnw20, Neea, kouga's older woman, horseluver15, lolly-hale.**

**Shirtless Jasper hug for all those who review!**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Short A/N: This chapter is not beta'd! I did my best and used a spell check and grammar check, but there may be some mistakes so please forgive me, so onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! If I did the Cullen boys would be locked in my closet.**

_**Previously on TWIWMTB:**_

_"She's special Jazz, and I think you're the only person who can help her. Now I'm not going to tell you anything else because you'll try and help over the phone and stay moping for another month, so pack your bags and get your ass here." I was hoping he wouldn't argue._

_"Fine, but I need a few days. I'm in Washington right now, and have to take care of a few things, including new identification. I'll be there in 2 days. I'll call when I hit Texas. Bye Peter." And with that he hung up._

_I knew the Major was going through a lot, and something was telling me he would find his peace here and hopefully he could help Bella. Something was telling me they needed each other, I just didn't know why._

_The sun would be up soon, so I needed to get to the blood bank before my sparkling ass was spotted._

_Jasper's POV_

_Jazz, it's Em. Listen, I don't know where you are or if you've heard the news, but something's happened to Bella. She went missing a few days ago, and today they announced that she was dead. Esme and Rose haven't stopped crying, Carlisle is distraught, and I don't know what to do. Alice and Edward are somewhere in Europe and we can't get a hold of them, I don't know if they know yet. I know your suppose to be on a journey of self discovery or some crap but I think you should come home, I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was important, but we need you Jazz. Call me back._

_Jasper it's Rose. I know Em already called you and told you what happened. I don't know what to do Jasper, all I can think about is how horrible I was to her and now she's gone. Carlisle called Charlie this afternoon, apparently Bella was really messed up when we left, the day she went missing was the first day she started acting normal. They think she went hiking and was attacked by a animal, they found blood in a clearing, something doesn't seem right I have a bad feeling, and you're the only one I can talk to about it, please call us back, we're worried about you._

The rest of the 50 messages were the same, and I didn't plan on returning any of them. I already knew all about Bella and I watched as Chief Swan announced that his only daughter was believed to be dead. Bella's funeral was planned for today and after I said my goodbyes I would be leaving Forks and never returning.

I didn't know where I was going to go, but I knew I wouldn't be going to the Cullen's. I knew I was acting like a child, but I didn't care. I told Edward how dangerous it would be to leave Bella, with Victoria still out there, but of course Alice was right there to tell him everything would be fine. I was angry with Carlisle and Esme who said Bella was like a daughter to them, real parents didn't abandon their children. I was pissed that Emmett didn't even try to fight for his little sister, and I still felt guilty. Guilt for trying to attack Bella, guilt for not standing up for her, and leaving without a goodbye, and guilt for not coming back sooner.

As I sat on the floor of the Cullen home in Forks where I've been for the past two days, I replayed memories in my mind of Bella, I was glad my vampire mind let me keep them as if they happened yesterday. Seeing her laugh and smile in my memories made my dead heart ache, but I deserved the pain it was my fault she would never laugh or smile again. I was brought out of my thoughts by my cell phone ringing again; I looked at the caller id and was glad that it was not a Cullen.

"Hello Peter."

"Major, I don't know what happened but you need to stop moping, and come see me and Char." Peter's voice boomed through the phone, of course he would know something was up, he always knew.

"Screw off Peter, I have every right to mope. I've had the worst few days of my existence."

"What, did you're pixie of a wife take you on a weeklong shopping trip?" I would've laughed if I was in a better mood.

"I think you mean my ex-wife." As the word left my mouth I felt his happiness.

"When did this happen?" I could tell he was trying to hide his excitement, by sounding concerned, but it wasn't necessary I knew he and Char didn't like Alice and quite frankly I didn't like her very much right now either.

"Cut the crap Peter, I know you don't care and frankly neither do I. My moping has nothing to do with our separation I'm actually relieved to be away from her and those people I called family." My anger rose as I thought about the Cullen's, and I knew Peter would be able to tell.

"Ok, obviously you need to get away, so come visit me and Char we miss you." He was being truthful but I also knew there was another reason for his call.

"What's the other reason you want me there?" I asked.

"We need your help with a newborn." He mumbled I had to admit I was intrigued; Peter and Charlotte were more than capable of taking care of a newborn, so I told him so.

"Why do you need my help? You and Char are more than capable."

"She's special Jazz, and I think you're the only person who can help her. Now I'm not going to tell you anything else because you'll try and help over the phone and stay moping for another month, so pack your bags and get your ass here." He had me there, and I knew I could use the distraction and comfort of family.

"Fine, but I need a few days. I'm in Washington right now, and have to take care of a few things, including new identification. I'll be there in 2 days. I'll call when I get to Texas. Bye Peter." I hung up and turned off my phone.

The sun was starting to rise, so I knew it was time to get ready for the funeral. I grabbed my bags that had remained at the front door since I returned and headed upstairs. I grabbed the first articles of black clothing I could find and threw them on. I glanced at the clock and saw that I only had 15 minutes to make it to the cemetery, so I hopped in my truck and started the drive.

The town was eerily quiet, all stores and the diner had signs stating they were closed for the funeral, and I only started seeing more cars as I grew closer to the cemetery, it seemed most of Forks and unfortunately for me a large number of Quileute's had come for the funeral. I parked my truck and walked over to the large group of people, in the middle was a gravestone and Bella's parents. Everyone took turns giving their condolences, and the pain emitting off Charlie almost brought me to my knees. I had an eternal battle going on, I wanted to approach Bella's parents, and tell them how sorry I was, but at the same time it was my fault their daughter was dead, and would my condolences mean anything? I decided against speaking to them and stood off in the corner. I was lost in my thoughts as Minister Weber started the ceremony. Emotions were raw, as he spoke. Grief, sadness, and pain were radiating off the crowd, then Chief Swan took the podium to give his eulogy.

"During this difficult time, I am trying my best to keep a positive attitude.  
Her mother and I could never have asked for a more wonderful daughter. Everything she did made us proud. From her earliest days at home, sleeping soundly through the night, to her last moments here with us, she made us the luckiest parents on Earth." A lone tear fell down Charlie's face.

"Bella was the light of my life. My favourite time of year would be the summer when I could spend a whole two weeks with her. When she told me she wanted to come live with me I was ecstatic. When she arrived the rainy town seemed to brighten. Bella as you all know was shy and quiet, but seemed to find her way into everyone's hearts."

"Bells, we all love you, and will miss you. But you will always be in our minds. We will speak to you and laugh with you. We will call you by your old familiar name. Daddy is so proud of you. You will always be in my heart." I could feel his heartbreak, as the tears he was trying to hold back fell. He thanked everyone for coming and returned to his seat. Minister Weber prayed as Bella's empty coffin was put into the ground.

People gathered as they put flowers into the ground all of them saying their goodbyes, and when the last flower was placed, the cemetery started to empty. I stayed behind, to say my goodbyes.

Once everyone was gone I sat myself in front of Bella's grave staring at the tombstone, the simply read;

'In Loving Memory of Isabella Swan. Beloved daughter and friend. 1987 - 2006'

I closed my eyes and imagined Bella was there with me and I started to tell her everything I wish I could've sooner.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I whispered brokenly.

"I'm sorry I was weak at your birthday, I never wanted to hurt you. I know we never spent much time together, but you were very important to me, you were family. I'm sorry I never said goodbye to you. Edward refused to let me and to be honest I was worried you hated me." I remember begging Edward to let me see Bella before we left, but he just refused, telling me it was for the best.

"I never told anyone, but I always felt a pull towards you. Even the first day of school you had me intrigued. When you looked over at our table and you showed no fear, I couldn't take my eyes off you. I wanted to get to know you but we were never able to. In all honesty I came back hoping to become your friend. You changed us all so much, I never thought I would want to be friends with a human." I let out a light chuckle, it was true I tried to avoid humans at all cost, but I guess Bella wasn't just any human.

"Something doesn't seem right, not having you in this world, and I promise that if I ever find Victoria she will pay for taking you from us. I'm going to miss you Bella, and I will never forget you." I felt venom pool in my eyes, something that was quite new to me. I didn't understand why my chest felt like it had been ripped open, and the pain I felt was paralyzing. Maybe this pain was because it was my fault.

I sat there until, rain started pouring down, like the heavens opened up and the angels were mourning her death. I wasn't sure about the afterlife, but I knew if heaven really did exist Bella would be there.

"Goodbye Bella." I said softly before going to my truck. I peeled out of the cemetery heading for the road out of town. Forks held nothing for me any longer.

My first stop was Seattle; I was starting a new life, so I needed a new name. I was going back to my roots, Texas, and to my other family. I would be Jasper Whitlock once more.

**A/N So what did you think? I know it's short but this is all Jasper had to say. Let me know what you thought about Jasper's last words to Bella, and Charlie's eulogy. As I said earlier this is not beta'd so please forgive any mistakes. Next chapter will be up sooner than usual.**

**Big thank you to everyone who added this story or myself to their alerts or favourites.**

**Super big thank you to everyone who reviewed: medievalove, Twisted-Twilighter, traceybuie, Bripearl, SkylerBlack, EroticDarkAngel, katandjasper, cathy29jes, kouga's older woman, Perminatly Lost In Thought, mssmith, LordXeenTheGreat, lalalajazzi, vampiremom1221 (Your review made me laugh and for that you receive your Jasper the way you asked for), SAVAGEGRACEx, Jaspersgurl22, angelina32, TwilightAddict71484, twimama77, seza3175, alicejasperfan27, Nissa-Cullen.**

**Shirtless Jasper hugs to all who review!**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Just a quick note, this chapter is not beta'd. My beta is out of reach for a short amount of time and I did not want you to have to wait too long for this so I'm posting, so please ignore any mistakes. I tried my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! If I did the Cullen boys would be locked in my closet!**

**Previously on TWIWMTB:**

_"Something doesn't seem right, not having you in this world, and I promise that if I ever find Victoria she will pay for taking you from us. I'm going to miss you Bella, and I will never forget you." I felt venom pool in my eyes, something that was quite new to me. I didn't understand why my chest felt like it had been ripped open, and the pain I felt was paralyzing. Maybe this pain was because it was my fault._

_I sat there until, rain started pouring down, like the heavens opened up and the angels were mourning her death. I wasn't sure about the afterlife, but I knew if heaven really did exist Bella would be there._

_"Goodbye Bella." I said softly before going to my truck. I peeled out of the cemetery heading for the road out of town. Forks held nothing for me any longer. _

_My first stop was Seattle; I was starting a new life, so I needed a new name. I was going back to my roots, Texas, and to my other family. I would be Jasper Whitlock once more._

**Bella's POV**

Today was the day Peter and Charlotte's friend was arriving. The past couple of days have been spent trying to get accustom to my new life. Charlotte had been helping me control my new strength, and after 3 doorknobs and 2 laptop keyboards crushed to dust I was thinking I would never get the hang of it. Peter made it his mission to make me happy 24/7 and to show me the fun things about being a vampire, he really was like a big brother and I couldn't have been happier that it was him and Charlotte who found me in the meadow.

Peter received a call from the 'Major' about an hour ago he had just entered Texas and Peter reported he would be here in about 5 hours. My curiosity rose each hour about how this vampire was going to help me, vampire's could only survive two ways with human blood or animal blood, and both didn't sit right with me, but I couldn't live off the donated blood much longer, I felt bad for taking it from people who needed it.

Peter had just come back from the post office to retrieve a special package; he called before arriving to make sure I was in the living room waiting for him. He walked through the door carrying a large package with a large envelope attached.

"Ready for your surprise little one?" Peter asked with a bright smile on his face, his happiness radiating off him and it wasn't long before he almost had me jumping for joy, these newborn emotions were killing me.

"First you need to open the envelope, it's not part of the surprise but it's important for you to have." I gently tore at the envelope, probably a little too slowly but I was too worried my newborn strength would kick in and I would destroy the contents. When I finally opened it I dumped the contents into my lap, out fell a birth certificate, 2 passports, 2 different drivers' licences and social insurance cards, as well as a black credit card. I picked up the Texas drivers licence and looked at my name;

"Bella Whitlock?" I asked, curious about my new name.

"We were going to use Isabella, until you almost took my arm off about it." Peter smiled, smugly.

"Well when I tell you I despise the name and you call me it 47 times in a row, losing an arm seems like fair punishment." I said smiling as the memory replayed in my head of Peter cowered into a corner and Charlotte rolling on the ground laughing.

"I think we're getting off track here. Whitlock is the name Peter and I use. Is it alright? If there's another name you want we can change it." Charlotte said, and she actually looked nervous.

"Charlotte it's more than alright, I feel honoured you want me to use your name. Other than my human last name I have no others."

"You're family Bella, now you just have the documents to prove it." I smiled warmly at Charlotte and for the first time in 4 months I felt loved and wanted.

"Alright enough of this lovey dovey stuff open the box Bella." Peter said effectively ending that conversation.

I pulled the tape of the box and as the box opened my senses were assaulted with a familiar smell, it smelt like home. I opened the box further and gasped at was inside. Inside the box were items from Forks, I immediately recognized my battered copy of Wuthering Heights and some of my other favourites, I pulled out a stack of CD's most of them were my favourites and I was glad I wouldn't have to buy them again, but the next items brought venom to my eyes, there in front of me was a stack of photos. I looked up at Peter, with I'm sure shock written on my face

"How is this possible?" I asked, Peter just smiled.

"I have a friend who keeps permanent residence in Seattle. I gave him your information and had him find your house in Forks and grab some things so you could have a piece of your human life. The books he said he grabbed the ones that were most worn out assuming they were your favourites, the cds he said he grabbed the ones that looked the most played, and the photos are all copies, so no one would notice them missing."

"Thank you Peter, I'll never be able to tell you how much this means to me. I was so scared I would forget what my parents looked like." As of now I remembered every detail of my parents but I was scared years from now they would just become blurs...

"I know Sugar, that's why I wanted this done, one of my biggest regrets is forgetting my family. I didn't want the same thing happening to you." I was staring at a photo of Charlie and I that was taken when I first moved to Forks.

"Is that your father?" Charlotte asked looking at the photo. I nodded my head.

"You look a lot like him. Tell me about him." Charlotte said resting her head on my shoulder. I launched into stories about Charlie showing her different pictures for different memories. I showed her pictures of Renee and told her about my mother's craziness showing pictures of us doing a different thing every week. I was at the last couple of photos when I saw one that broke my heart and brought shakes to my body and I felt Charlotte freeze and a growl from Peter. The picture was of me and Edward on my birthday, I thought this picture was gone how did it end up here? Peter's gaze was directly on Edward like he was trying to burn a hole through the photo.

"Sugar, I think it's time to tell us how you know about the vampire world, and I mean time is of the essence." Peter said, sharing a look with Charlotte. I knew they deserved answers and I knew it was time.

"It all started when I moved to Forks. There was a boy at my school, there was something that drew me to him, but for some reason he kept his distance, until one day in biology. It was like he was a new person, friendly and talkative, even his eyes were brighter." I felt the hole in my chest open once more at the memories of his golden eyes.

"Over the next week, it was like Dr. Jackal and Mr Hyde; I never knew who was going to show up. Finally he told me that it would be better if we weren't friends, but I was determined to break through this wall he had built up. He was a complete mystery to me, and his emotions were giving me whiplash, I was sure I would never understand him. Then he saved me from death, a van hit a patch of ice and would have killed me if he didn't step in, the circumstances were odd and it wasn't until a childhood friend told me the legends of his tribe did I start to realize something was up with him." I recalled with perfect clarity sitting on First Beach with a bright-eyed Jacob, as he told me about the 'cold ones'.

"The tribe believes they are descended from wolves, and that one day while protecting the land they ran into a group of vampires or as they call them 'the cold ones'. The group promised that they were different from others so the tribe let them go with an agreement they didn't kill anyone. The tribe believed that this boy and his family were the original cold ones." I chanced a look at Peter and Charlotte who were staring at me intently.

"At first I thought I was going crazy and there really wasn't anything strange about him, that I was just hallucinating, but one night changed that all. I was in Port Angeles with some friends who were dress shopping, I split from them to go to a bookstore with the agreement we would meet at the restaurant, but I'm a danger magnet and couldn't stay out of trouble. I was walking through an alley when a group of men approached me." I shivered at the memory and I heard growls come from both Peter and Charlotte.

"They were all drunken frat guys, I didn't know what to do, and I thought I was going to die, that is until I heard a car come to a screeching to a halt behind me. The boy from school got out of the car and ordered me to get in. I was just so glad to get away from the others I ran to the car. A few minutes later he got back in and we drove out of there. He was so angry, and that's when he slipped he told me he could hear their vile thoughts. We talked for a while and he told me that he was sick of trying to stay away from me, and I told him I didn't want him to stay away." I still remember the smile on his face, when I told him that.

"A couple of days passed and I had more questions than answers so I did some research online, and found the legends of vampires, that my friends tribe believed in and all my questions were answered. His eyes going from black to gold, his speed saving me from the van, his cold touch. The next day at school it's like he knew I figured it out. He took me into the woods, and I told him, I knew. He told me to ask the first question that most people would ask, what does he eat. That's when he told me how his family was different they didn't kill humans, they hunted animals." Peter and Charlotte were still silent.

"Everything was going great I had met his family and they soon became a family to me. A few months later we encountered some nomads while we were playing baseball. The one vampire, James wanted me to be his next meal, but my family protected me. During an altercation I was bitten, my family destroyed James while the venom was sucked out of me. James was Victoria's mate that's why she wants' revenge on me. After James was destroyed Victoria disappeared and my life went on." My voice caught in my throat, as I started the next part.

"I thought this family was my future, I thought one day I would become one of them, that was until my 18th birthday. His sister insisted on throwing me a birthday party, I hated the idea but she was hard to say no too. I was opening up my presents when I got a paper cut. Everything happened so fast I heard a growl I looked up to see the newest addition to the family growling, it wasn't his fault, after all his instincts just kicked in." It was true I never blamed Jasper and I wished I could tell him that.

"In an attempt to get me out of harm's way I was pushed back and landed in a pile of glass. The room quickly cleared out while the head of the coven stitched me up, he had an incredible tolerance to blood. That night changed everything. 3 days later we took a walk in the woods." The hole in my chest was splitting open further.

"He told me him and his family were leaving, at first I thought that included me. That's when he told me he didn't want me anymore. He told me he was tired of pretending to be something he wasn't, human. He told me I wasn't good for him. He promised it would be like he never existed, that I was human and my mind was like a sieve. When I asked about his family, he told me a clean break would be better and they had already left. He turned around and left without another word." Finally the hole in my chest was fully open and I couldn't stop the sobs that broke from my throat. Peter pulled me into his lap and held me while I sobbed. Peter just held me and Charlotte rubbed my back, I didn't stop crying until I heard Peter mumble 'shit' and a pull in my chest. With that I looked up and gasped, there in front of me was a ghost of my past, I felt frozen in shock staring into his golden eyes, and eyes that I thought would destroy me if I saw again. I couldn't speak all I could do was stare as he did the same, after what seemed like an eternity he spoke, his voice full of shock, relief and sadness;

"Bella?"

**A/N What did you think? I know a bunch of you were hoping for the reunion in this chapter but I have a lot more to say on that and didn't want the chapter to be super long. As I said earlier this chapter is not beta'd so please forgive any errors. **

**Big thank you to everyone who favourite or added this story or myself to their alerts, the response to this story has been incredible. We've almost reached 10,000 hits, and I reached over 100 reviews! So thank you very much!**

**Super big thank you to everyone who reviewed: SkylerBlack, traceybuie, cathy29jes, katandjasper, natashar, EroticDarkAngel, angelina32, hailey, TwilightAddict71484, Twisted-Twilighter, Kittyinaz, Jaspersgurl22, LordXeenTheGreat, kouga's older woman, vampiremom1221, LoverOfDarkness13, mssmith, LittleRin26, Bripearl, twimama77, Crazymusician22, foxylady1on1, HallieAnna Lissette, jilightbookworm, seza3175.**

**Shirtless Jasper hugs to all who review!**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Short A/N: Here it is the chapter everyone has been waiting for, I hope you enjoy it. This is beta'd but I'd like to thank everyone for their kind words about my spelling and grammar, I'm glad it was horrible. Now on to the story, I'll see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! If I did the Cullen boys would be locked in my closet!**

**Jasper's POV**

Crossing into Texas, I turned on my phone for the first time in two days to call Peter. Before I could dial, I had missed call alerts popping up like crazy- all of them from the family. I ignored the flashing voicemail symbol and dialed Peter.

"Hello Major."

"Peter, I'm entering Texas. I should be there in about five hours."

"Glad to hear it, I was worried I would have to come grab your moping ass and drag you back here."

"No need for dragging, I'm coming willingly, so will you tell me about this newborn now?" I wanted to know what was so unusual about this newborn that they needed my help.

"I'm going to say what I said before, she's just special Jasper, and her control rivals century old vampires." His truth was apparent but I could tell he was leaving something important out.

"There's more to it isn't there Peter?"

"There is but you need to see it to believe it, and we need your help showing her your lifestyle." I only had one question.

"Why?"

"Because she can't stand to harm a human." Peter's words struck a chord with me; this newborn was not hunting humans because she can't stand to harm them. Most newborns couldn't have those thoughts, they would kill first ask later. I was 150 years old and I had a hard enough time with humans.

"She does seem special, especially if she's softened you up, you haven't sworn in the last 5 minutes."

"She has that effect on people, I have a feeling she'll make a difference in you too."

"Is this a fortune-teller feeling or a gut feeling?"

"I don't know Major, but the minute Charlotte suggested calling you, my gut has been telling me this is going to change a lot of things, but of course I don't know what."

"Are you concerned?" His emotions were so haywire; I couldn't tell what effect this was having on him.

"No. I just wish my gift worked like your ex., I need something more concrete than a feeling."

"I wouldn't say her gift is concrete." The anger attached to Alice and her visions was still fresh and I knew it would be awhile until that anger went away.

"Not a big fan of the ex right now huh, Major? Want to talk about it?" Peter was trying to get off the conversation about the newborn, and with the emotional havoc I felt off him I decided to let it slide.

"Let's just say some of her visions led many people astray and caused some damage that was irreversible, but none of that is the reason for the split, it was time for us to part. Besides Char's been telling me for 20 years that Alice wasn't the one, now I know she was right." Charlotte did seem to have a knack for reading people.

"There's more to it than that Major, isn't there? But I know you won't say anything until you're here, but believe me I want answers. Now I'll see you in a couple of hours, I'm off to the post office. The spare key is where it's always been, just go in and try not to freak out the newborn." Peter said chuckling.

"I'll try. Goodbye Peter." He said a chuckling goodbye and then hung up.

Five hours later

As I reached Peter and Charlotte's property line, I started to relax. Peter's timing was excellent; I needed a distraction and what better than a newborn, although I wasn't sure if it could take my mind off Bella. For the past two days she has been the center of my thoughts and I was having a hard time trying to figure out what happened after we left. Alice had said she didn't see anything happening to Bella, and that it was safe to leave, was she even looking for Victoria? The wolf pack had said they'd been hunting Victoria for months, was she there when we left? There were so many questions and sadly the only person with the answers was dead.

As I reached the house the emotional climate became gruesome, the main emotion was pain, and the only thing I could describe that was similar to the pain was my change. It felt like someone had punched a hole through my chest, I didn't know someone could experience this type of pain. I tried to compose myself and go into the house. As I grabbed the spare key from under the welcome mat, I felt the other emotions in the room; protectiveness was strong, anger was even stronger, but love and sympathy were strongest, and I was sure I was feeling the emotions of Peter and Charlotte.

I slowly approached the living room where the emotions were coming from, if I moved to quick I could freak out the newborn and Peter would kick my ass. When the living room was in view, I stopped at the opening and was stunned into silence by what I saw. There sitting on the couch was Peter and Charlotte, and in Peter's lap a brunette vampire sobbing, it was obvious the pain from earlier was coming from her, I tried to imagine what this newborn had gone through to be in this much emotional pain.

As I stared at the girl in Peter's arms something was pulling me to her, I wanted to comfort her, and I wanted her to be okay. I tried to reason with myself that it was because I could feel her pain, but something was telling me it was completely different. I took a step forward, which caused Peter and Charlotte's heads to snap up; the newborn was so distraught she didn't notice me. Charlotte's looked at me with anger, and confusion and all Peter could do was mumble a 'shit' which caused the newborn to turn and look me in the eyes and when she did shock tore through me.

She was here, and a vampire, she didn't die in the woods. There were so many questions but only word came out of my mouth;

"Bella?" her eyes widened in shock, she looked at me like she thought I didn't exist.

"Jasper? Please tell me that's you and you're not a hallucination." Her voice sounded like chiming bells, it was beautiful.

"Yes Bella it's me, I'm not a hallucination." The last part confused me, but I would ask her later, it felt so good to know that there would be a later.

"It can't be...I'm hallucinating...Not possible...This is what I get for remembering...Why am I imagining Jasper, he hated me, I caused so many problems..." Bella continued to ramble and I knew I needed to stop her, and why did she think I hated her?

Bella was now on the ground with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees, I put my bags down and walked towards her. Peter stood and went behind Bella, his protectiveness flowing off him; I looked at Charlotte who was deep in thought staring at Bella and myself. I made my way to Bella and when I reached her I bent down and got on the floor in front of her, as I heard Peter let out a low growl.

"Bella Darlin, please calm down. I promise I'm real, and I don't hate you. Feel, Bella." I took her hand in mine which caused a warm tingling in my arms that felt so right. I kept sending her calm until her bright red eyes met mine.

It was the first time I could see her face fully, her heart-shaped face was more defined, her cheekbones were higher and her lips were fuller and pink, she was already a beautiful human, but being a vampire suited her well.

"I can't believe you're here." She said with a smile, I didn't think before I did it, but I pulled her into my arms and held her tight, that familiar warmth encasing me. For five days I had thought she was dead, I didn't want to let her go.

"Bella, how did this happen? How did you get here?" I was confused; how did she live through the attack in the meadow and how did she end up with Peter and Charlotte?

"I think I can answer that. How about we all take a seat and talk? Apparently there's a lot that needs to be discussed." Peter said eyeing me and Bella. Peter sat down beside Charlotte on the couch, and Bella took my hand and brought me to the love seat opposite of them.

"So we'll start with your questions, Major." I felt Bella's curiosity spike at my nickname, and I realized this is what Peter and Char have been referring to me as, now I had more questions did Bella know the kind of monster I am?

"About a month ago I was just sitting around when an image floated through my mind, the image was Bella. At first I didn't know what to make of it, and every time I would think about the girl in the image my mind was screaming at me to find her, and that she was in danger. I told Char and she agreed we needed to find this girl, so we took off looking for her. We were on our way to Canada when we reached Forks, the minute we saw the Welcome to Forks sign it's like my gift kicked in and led me right to her. We found her in a clearing, there was a vampire drinking from her" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I looked at Bella, who was staring down at her hands, and I could see the venom pooled in her eyes, the pain of her death was still fresh, although it was never easy to hear about the day you died.

"Darlin' did you know the vampire?" she nodded her head.

"It was Laurent. Victoria sent him after me; he knew I was alone because he saw you guys in Alaska." Anger flared through me, that son of a bitch. I told Carlisle he wasn't to be trusted, but of course the golden boy had to tell him his thoughts were pure.

"Please tell me he's the pile of ashes found in Forks?" I asked Peter, who nodded."I destroyed him, while Charlotte tended to Bella, that bastard had almost drained her, I had to bite her several more times than normal to get the venom to her heart quick enough. Major, how did you know about ashes in the clearing?" I looked at Bella who was staring at me with question in her eyes.

"Jasper, what were you doing in Forks?" Bella asked.

"I left the Cullen's. Alice and I separated. When I left Alaska there was only one thing I wanted to do, I wanted to go see you. I was planning on checking on you, and apologizing for your birthday and for the family's stupid departure. I wanted to make sure you didn't hate me." It was the first time I had said it out loud, I never even told anyone in the family how much I was worried about Bella's opinion on me, of course I still wasn't sure why it mattered, but it did.

"We're going to talk more about you leaving the Cullen's, but now I want to tell you, I never hated you and I never blamed you for my birthday, not even when it was happening, it was out of your control."

"How?"

"Jasper isn't blood lust an emotion?" I nodded 'yes' not understanding what she was getting at.

"Everyone in that room, excluding Carlisle felt the blood lust when I cut myself. You're an empath for god's sake, you were feeling the blood lust of 5 other vampires, and I was a singer for one of them. It wasn't your fault Jasper so don't blame yourself." She took my hand in hers, and I felt the truth in her words. I never thought of anything like that, how is it that this girl figured it out when a 300 year old like Carlisle never thought of it.

"Thank you Bella, I never thought of it like that, but I'm still sorry my actions caused us to leave." Bella looked at me, and I could feel her confusion.

"How did your actions cause him to stop loving me?" her voice cracked, and I felt that heart wrenching pain again.

"Bella, I'm confused. What do you mean by stopped loving you? We left to protect you." As I finished my sentence I felt her anger rise.

"Is that the reason he gave you? Did he not tell you how he took me for a walk in the woods, and then proceeded to tell me he didn't want me? Did he tell you how he told me that he was tired of pretending to be human for me? Or how about when he told me I wasn't any good for him? What about when he walked away and left me in the forest alone, feeling unworthy and unloved?" Bella was radiating pain, and anger and I promised myself I would remember every last detail of this broken Bella, and play it over and over in my mind when I saw Edward the next time. I could feel my anger rising and the 'Major' was threatening to escape, I tried to calm myself so I didn't scare Bella showing her that side of myself was a bad idea.

Something inside me was telling me to grab this broken girl into my arms and tell her how wrong Edward was, so that's what I did. I scooped Bella into my lap, that warming feeling encasing me instantly and stopping my anger instantly.

"Darlin' why would you ever believe that you weren't loved or worthy? We all loved you very much, even him." Her doubt rose higher.

"You have to believe me, remember I'm an empath I know what they felt." "Obviously something's wrong with your gift, because there was no love in his eyes that day in the woods and why would everyone leave without a goodbye?" I started to realize the family leaving was a bigger part of the pain then I thought.

"There's nothing wrong with my gift, I assure you. I can't tell you what he felt at that moment, but after we left he felt pain and he still felt love for you. As for the family we left because we are idiots. He was so worried about your safety, and because we loved you we agreed, but every single one of us regretted it every day, even Rosalie." Bella looked up at me and sent me doubt and amusement, for a second I was taken back at how powerful her emotions were.

"There's a lot you don't know about Rosalie, I can't speak for her reasons, but I can tell you her sadness at our departure had nothing to do with Forks, but everything with leaving you behind." I could feel her doubt slowly disappear, but of course she had her reservations, Rose did treated her pretty badly.

Silence filled the air, but I just sat there holding Bella, sending her my love and my apologies. In return she would send her happiness at my arrival, her love and forgiveness. We were in our own little world until Peter unnecessarily cleared his throat, both mine and Bella's heads snapped up. Peter had a pensive look on his face and Charlotte had a smirk, directed at Bella, Bella's embarrassment increased to where she would blush as a human. I let out a small chuckle this probably looked a lot weirder from the outside.

"So Major, I think it's time you tell us your side of the story, since Bella has spoken hers." Peter said.

"Well obviously you know my brother fell in love with Bella, who was human and his singer. We told her our secret and she reacted well, and she quickly became family. Everything was fine, being around her was helping with my control, Esme and Carlisle got a new daughter, Alice a new friend, and Em a little sister he could protect." I could feel Bella's love, sadness, longing, and anger at the family and I knew it would take time and effort to show Bella they never stopped loving her.

"So since you know about Laurent and Victoria, I gather she has told you of what happened in Phoenix?" Peter and Charlotte nodded their heads.

"After that transpired my brother started to worry about Bella's safety, living in the vampire world, but was ignoring it, that was until her birthday party. Alice ended up harassing Bella into a birthday party, everyone was pretty excited the Cullen's hadn't celebrated a birthday since Emmett's in 1935 and Alice and I had never celebrated ours. Bella was a good sport letting Alice go crazy, and it seemed it was all working out until she opened her presents. She got a paper cut and things went to hell. My brother reacted badly and pushed Bella into a glass table - that's when I lost it and I lunged at her." My voice lowered with my guilt, Bella said she didn't blame me, but I still blamed myself.

"Jazz, Bella made a good point you felt everyone else's blood lust including your own. I honestly can't believe none of us ever thought of that, but that's beside the point if Bella was his singer the blood lust would make any vampire lunge. I'll bet he pushed her into the table to get her away from himself." Peter's statement had me thinking, did Edward push Bella because he was going to attack her? Why not run if he was going to attack? Why push her? And why did nobody else think about this? My anger had taken over all my other emotions. I heard two growls from in front of me and my head snapped up.

"Jasper, you've got to calm down. I know you're mad, and the more I think about it there's a lot that doesn't add up, but we can't figure this out if you're angry." Bella's voice rang in my ears, as she placed a hand on my cheek, which instantly calmed me.

"I'm sorry for getting angry." I said to all three of them, they all nodded their heads in understanding

"As I was saying, after the party he got his confirmation that Bella was not safe with us. That night when he came back from dropping you off he went to his room, called for Alice and they spent hours in their talking we only caught bits but it was mostly about your future if we left. Edward finally came downstairs and told us we had to leave. Carlisle and Esme were devastated and refused until Edward convinced them we were too dangerous. They never wanted anything to happen to you. After Alice said that no danger would come to you if we left, we agreed. I asked Edward if I could see you before we left to apologize, but he didn't trust me with you and thought a clean break would be best. We left for Alaska that night, and Edward stayed behind saying he would join us soon. Four days later he arrived he wouldn't tell us what transpired and if someone brought it up he ignored them. I should have realized something was up." I should have gone there sooner.

"Things were miserable, everybody was depressed and it no longer felt like a family, I often had to leave to get away from the emotions. Alice and I were drifting and I knew the end was near, I had figured out she wasn't my forever. Alice knew it was time to separate, she states she has seen my mate and it was time to find them." I felt Charlotte's smugness at being right about me and Alice.

"I signed the divorce papers and said goodbye to the family. That's when I decided to go to Forks."

"Major, how did you know a vampire caused Bella's disappearance?" Peter asked.

"In Forks, there's a reservation there called La Push, some of the tribes descendants are werewolves. They heard of Bella's disappearance and went looking for her; they found her blood in the clearing and the scent of multiple vampires, which I'm guessing were you two."

"Jasper...Is...Ja..?" I knew what she was asking.

"Yes Bella, Jacob's a werewolf." I was surprised to feel understanding instead of shock.

"I fell in love with a vampire, and my best friend is a werewolf. Should I wait for someone to tell me Angela's a witch." she muttered but we all heard her perfectly clear.

"I can promise you Angela's not a witch." I said sending her my amusement, which she responded with embarrassment.

"Well Major I'm glad your home, your old room is set up for you. Now if you don't mind I'm going to steal Bella for some online shopping, while you boys talk." I felt both mine and Bella's panic rise. I didn't want to let her out of my sight, I attributed it to finding her after thinking she was dead, and Bella was worried I was going to disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere Darlin'. When you and Char are done will go somewhere and talk, just us." I sent her some calm and she eventually relaxed and agreed. I didn't want to admit the thought of letting her go scared me. My irrational side was worried this was all a hallucination and this was my mind letting me see what I want to see. When Bella and Charlotte were upstairs, Peter turned to me and said;

"I knew there was a reason you were needed here." I got the distinct feeling he knew something I didn't, and with Peter that made me nervous.

**A/N So what did you think? I hope it lived up to your expectations. Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.**

**Thank you to my amazing beta Notyouravgmom!**

**Thank you to everyone who added this story or myself to their alerts and favourites, it truly means the world to me. I'd like to point out I've reached 11,700 hits so thank you all very much.**

**Big thank you to all who reviewed: SAVAGEGRACEx, medievalove, kouga's older woman, Twisted-Twilighter, kathymcc, Jazzysbellamarie, angelina32, Kittyinaz, katandjasper, twimama77, LittleRin26, LisaF29, traceybuie, SkylerBlack, Bripearl, cathy29jes, mmelody6, uscfbfan, LordXeenTheGreat, TwilightAddict71484, seza3175, mssmith, HallieAnna Lissette, melsivson.**

**Shirtless Jasper hugs to all who review! **

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Just want to say a quick thank you for getting me to 15,000 hits! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! But I have become the owner of a pair of tickets to see 100 Monkeys on July 9****th**** and that makes not owning Twilight a little better!**

Jasper's POV

"Peter, did you know that I knew Bella?" The question had been bugging me. Was this the reason he called me here?

"I only found out a few minutes before you got here. When she woke up she had all her memories and she knew what vampires were. I asked her, but she said it hurt too much to talk about; I didn't push and hoped she would tell us eventually. Today I brought her a bunch of stuff from home; I had a friend go in and grab some things for her that wouldn't be noticed by anyone, that included some photos. Everything was going fine until she came across this." he picked up a picture and handed it to me. It was a picture of Bella and Edward, the night of her birthday party, their love even showing even in a photograph, and for some reason it bothered me.

"The minute I saw his golden eyes, I figured there was a connection. She broke down and finally told us what happened, that's what you walked in on."

"So if you didn't know my history with Bella, why did you call me down here? Bella so far is the most controlled newborn I've ever seen, not that I'm very surprised."

"She won't feed; she's been drinking from donations. We took her out when she woke up, at first everything was fine, she had a victim, and was ready to feed, but stopped. She never mentioned she knew of the other way, if she had I would've taken her out and tried to help her." Peter's emotions were haywire, but his worry over Bella was dominant.

"Obviously there's more to this than we think. When she and Charlotte are done, maybe I can get her to tell me." I had no idea why Bella wouldn't want to drink from animals. I sat there for awhile mulling things over, when I started to feel Peter's curiosity growing.

"What has you so curious brother?" Peter smirked and mumbled, 'Can't get anything by an empath.'

"Well I was just curious about your relationship with Bella," he said. "You two seemed very close, but her reaction when she saw you had me confused."

"I didn't know Bella very well when she was human because Edward thought I was a danger to her, so when she would come over I would go hunting or just leave for awhile so he didn't get his panties in a bunch. I'll admit Bella always intrigued me, but I'm sure it was just my surprise to her not running away from us. Then the birthday happened so I never got to know her. As for her reaction, I don't know why she thought I hated her. It's something else I need to discuss with her." He nodded his head without a word. I could feel he was hiding something, but he started to speak before I could question him.

"So the pixie says she's seen your mate, did she give you any clues on who she is or where you'll find her?"

"She didn't say anything, but it doesn't matter right now. I'm not sure I believe anything she's said."

Peter quirked his eyebrow at me in question.

"When Edward decided we should leave, everyone feared for Bella's safety, and he knew it," I said. "So he had Alice look for Bella's future, and she saw no danger for her. The dogs back in Washington said they had been tracking Victoria for months; we were only gone for four. She had to be planning and Alice should've seen Bella was in trouble."

"Do the Cullen's know of Bella's disappearance?"

"Everybody but Edward and Alice. The day before it was announced she was missing and presumed dead, they took off to Europe and can't be reached by the others." Peter, again quirked his eyebrow at this information, and to be honest it was all too weird to be considered coincidences.

"Are you going to tell the Cullen's Bella's alive?" Peter asked, and something inside me was screaming not to tell them and that they deserved to mourn Bella, like she had when they abandoned her, I was brought out of my thoughts by a small voice.

"Please don't tell them." My head whipped around to the door of the living room and saw Bella standing there with Char.

"We're going to give you two some time to talk; we'll be back in a few hours." Peter said, taking Charlotte's hand.

"You going to be okay little one?" Peter asked Bella. His protectiveness over her shocked me, but at the same time didn't. Bella was special that way. Bella nodded and they left quickly, but not before giving me a look saying if I pissed her off I would receive an ass kicking.

Bella stood in the doorway not moving or speaking. Her emotions were so jumbled, something that wasn't like Bella. I felt her nervousness growing by the minute and for a second I wondered if she was scared of me.

"Bella, do you want to come sit with me and we can talk? I promise I'm not going to hurt you." I hated that she was scared of me, but I realized between her birthday, my scars, and what Peter and Char must've told her about me anyone would be scared, but she surprised me when she came towards me and sat down on the couch with me.

"I know you're not going to hurt me Jasper, I trust you." Her words shocked me; I must've been projecting because Bella let out a soft laugh.

"Don't be so surprised Jasper, I trusted you the minute I met you, nothing's going to change that." she said placing her hand on mine, causing the warmth to encase me again. I tried to understand why I felt this warmth every time I touched her, but I didn't dwell long. I was enjoying this new feeling.

"Darlin' why don't you want them to know?"

"It took me months to start feeling alive again, after you all left. What happens when they decide I'm not worth it again? I won't survive a second time."

"Is that why you're nervous around me?" she nodded her head.

"The first 2 months after my birthday, I prayed everyday that one of you would come back. I didn't even care if he wanted me anymore; I just wanted my family back." A sob escaped her lips, and her heart wrenching pain increased. I wrapped my arm around her and held her trying to calm her.

"I don't know if I will ever want to see them again, Peter and Charlotte have become my family, they saved my life without a second thought, and without even knowing me." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Bella, do you want me to leave?" _Please, say no. Please, say no, my thoughts chanted. I didn't want to leave Bella, for reasons I didn't know, but if she wanted me to I would. Bella's head snapped up and almost yelled "No!"_

I let out a small chuckle and I felt her embarrassment.

"I don't want you to leave Jasper, unless you want to." she said sadly, ducking her head down and I could feel her insecurities building. I took my hand and placed it under her chin and lifted her head so her bright crimson eyes were staring into mine.

"If you want me here, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here until you're sick of me, I promise." I sent her my sincerity, so she would know I'm not lying. Her abandonment issues would take time. She surprised me when she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me, sending me her gratitude.

"I hope you don't mind staying for a long time. You were my family before everything and nothing's changed that." Her calling me family didn't sit right inside my head. Maybe it was because I couldn't understand why she considered me family. I attacked her; and because of my behaviour she lost her family. My mind was reeling trying to figure out everything that had happened and was happening when I decided to ask the one question that was bothering me;

"Bella, why did you decide to try feeding from humans and not tell Peter and Charlotte you knew of the animal diet?" I felt her shame and realized she must think I was disappointed in her.

"Bella, I'm not disappointed in you. I'm just curious, and obviously you feel conflicted I want to try and help you." I felt Bella's gratitude, but I also felt her resistance.

"I don't know how to explain it without sounding stupid." she mumbled, though I could hear her perfectly.

"Darlin' it's obviously bothering you, and something that makes you feel like this, can't be stupid." I said sincerely.

"Have you always been such a smooth talker?" she's asked, and I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips.

"Yes Darlin' I have. Now stop trying to distract me." she frowned and blew out an unnecessary breath.

"I didn't want to have golden eyes, for the rest of eternity." Her answer shocked me into silence.

"While I was burning I thought about you guys, and every time I did the pain increased. So I forced myself not to think of you anymore. When I woke up Peter gave me donations and the vampire in me won. As we we're going into town I didn't even think about killing someone, when we found someone, I was ready to take her, but then the reasonable part of my brain kicked in. I thought about how she is someone's daughter, some father would feel the loss Charlie was currently feeling, and I knew I couldn't cause someone else to hurt like that." her voice cracked with emotion. Her words shocked me to my core, and my respect grew for her, she did the one thing almost every newborn never could.

"Bella, if thinking about the family and the gold eyes hurt you so much, are you sure you don't want me to leave? I don't want you to be in pain." I didn't want to be the source of her pain, I had caused enough damage.

"Jasper, I'm sure I don't want you leave, but I'll be honest, if it was anybody else, with the exception of Rosalie, I would've run."

"Why me and Rosalie?"

"Because you two never gave me false hope and happiness. Carlisle and Esme were the parents I never got with Renee and Charlie. Emmett was my protective big brother. Alice, my best friend. They all told me they cared and loved me, but left without a word. I cared and loved you and Rosalie just as much as the rest of them, you we're still family, but Rosalie hated me and we never got to know each other well, so you two leaving made more sense." I felt her pain as she spoke each name. I could feel her curiosity when she spoke of Rosalie's dislike and I felt her disappointment when she spoke of how little we knew each other.

"Bella, I know you won't believe me but we all missed you and we really did care about you, even though some of us never showed it, but there were reasons, which I will explain in time. Don't let our stupidity cause you to be so unhappy and have to fight with your diet." I was worried, she would stop feeding all together, it wouldn't kill her but it was worrisome.

"Jasper I know you're here to help me with my diet, but I just don't know if I can do it. I'm sorry." she said before heading towards the stairs. A few seconds later Peter walked in the room;

"Well that went well."

**A/N So what did you think? I know it was kinda short but the next chapter I promise will make up for it, not going to give any thing away but you will definitely want to check out Chapter 10 when I post it.**

**Big awesome thank you to my beta notyouravgmom. I don't know what I would do without you!**

**Thank you to everyone who added this story or myself to their alerts and/or favourites. It really does mean alot to me, I love writing and when I see the response I do I can't help but smile, so thank you.**

**Really big thank you to all who reviewed: Reading_is_a_Passion2, Kittyinaz, katandjasper, love100008, Nes, SkylerBlack, kouga's older woman, LordXeenTheGreat, Twisted-Twilighter, SAVAGEGRACEx, Leelan Jacobs, jtwsnw20, StephJ, LisaF29, mssmith, traceybuie, TwilightAddict71484, vampiremom1221, twimama77, Tabbycat917, Bripearl, cathy29jes, JXB Addicted, uscbfan, mmelody6, Crazymusician22, seza3175, Speedyraider, Nissa-Cullen, greywolflove.**

**As it is Easter Monday, and because of a review from JXB Addicted. All reviewers get a shirtless Jasper hug and chocolate! What would be better? Nothing that's what lol.**

**Until Next Time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	10. Chapter 10

**We hit 18,300 hits! Thank you so much, you guys rock my socks off!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! If I did Jasper would've been the leading man!**

**Previously on TWIWMTB:**

"Bella, I know you won't believe me but we all missed you and we really did care about you, even though some of us never showed it, but there were reasons, which I will explain in time. Don't let our stupidity cause you to be so unhappy and have to fight with your diet." I was worried, she would stop feeding all together, it wouldn't kill her but it was worrisome.

"Jasper I know you're here to help me with my diet, but I just don't know if I can do it. I'm sorry." she said before heading towards the stairs. A few seconds later Peter walked in the room;

"Well that went well."

Bella's POV

"Bella, you need to feed." Peter said for the 47th time today.

"I'm not thirsty." It wasn't a lie. The burning in my throat was minimal, really just like a sore throat.

"The blackness of your eyes says differently." I looked up and caught my reflection in the glass coffee table; my eyes were blacker than the pits of hell. Purple bruises lined the underneath of my eyes.

"When are you going to stop bothering me about this?" I asked frustrated. Peter just smirked.

"When your eyes are either red or gold." he said matter of factly. I chose to ignore him, hoping he would drop it eventually.

"Why won't you feed, Sugar?" he asked, his voice returning to his brotherly tone. I could hear his concern and love with each word.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said like a stubborn two year old. The truth was I wasn't even sure why I couldn't feed.

"Fine Bella, I'll be patient, but I can't say the same for my wife, and the resident empath." I knew he was serious, Charlotte had been checking on me hourly. Then there was Jasper, he checks on me quite often, and I did the same. When my abandonment fears would resurface, I had to track Jasper and make sure he hadn't disappeared. I guess I have more work to do there.

"I'm going for a run around the property. I'll be back before sunrise."

"Good idea Sugar, don't want to scare the animals off with your sparkling ass." Peter said chuckling, causing me to giggle. I gave Peter a playful slap to the chest, and ran outside.

These runs had become a habit, although no one knew the reason. After Jasper arrived I decided to give the vegetarian thing a try. His golden eyes didn't bother me as much as I thought they would and instead made me feel calm and safe.

I had successfully tracked deer, elk, and fox but before I could attack them images of my lost family and their golden eyes haunted me and the pain in my chest opened once again. After many failed attempts, I had no other options. I would not kill a human and too many people needed the blood from the donations. I knew I had to try the animal thing again. My strength was depleted, and I felt drained 24/7.

I ran until I heard the heartbeats. I could tell they were deer, by their scent. There were three, and with every thump, venom pooled in my mouth. I could hear the blood rushing through their veins. I ran the two miles east until they were in my sight.

Their blood called to me, and I charged, and I succeeded. I snapped all three necks so they couldn't get away. I sunk my teeth into each neck in turn and sucked until the blood flowed freely into my mouth. I could feel my strength coming back to me, and soon the monster took over.

Chase. Snap. Drink. Chase. Snap. Drink.

I don't know how long I fed or how far I had gone, but when I looked around I felt like a monster. I was surrounded by animal carcasses; my clothes were ripped and bloody. My guilt over what I had done overwhelmed me, I had just killed Bambi! I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed.

Maybe Edward was right, I wasn't cut out to be a vampire. I was a weak willed human and I am a weak willed vampire. My self-loathing was cut short when the wind picked up a familiar scent. I didn't want him to see me like this - he would think I was a monster; I destroyed an entire family of deer and some other unidentifiable animals, would he leave when he sees me like this?

Jasper's POV

I knew I shouldn't be following her, but something told me she needed me here. Her nightly runs had become routine. She said it was because she enjoyed the feeling of running, but judging by the emotions she felt when she came back I knew something else was going on.

I followed at a distance, so she wouldn't know I was there. I felt like a stalker. I followed her until she stopped. I quickly smelled what had stopped her- three deer two miles east. I was a century old vampire and the heartbeats still caused venom to pool in my mouth, so I knew Bella was feeling it too, and my suspicions were confirmed when she took off running in their direction.

I took off after her and followed her the two miles she ran before stopping a few feet from the deer. I felt her bloodlust spike, but I could also feel her pain. Her mind was already hesitating, and I knew she wouldn't attack, so I decided to step in. I sent her confidence so she would attack and I sent her love, to block out the pain. My smile grew as I watched her lunge at the animals.

She snapped their necks without spilling a drop of blood, and then sunk her teeth into it. I continued to watch as she took off once again, I wasn't surprised she hadn't fed in a week and she was still a newborn, to be honest I was surprised she hadn't snapped sooner.

I watched from the trees as she drank from animal after animal, I found myself distracted by her hunting. Even in a blood lust frenzy she hunted with precision and grace that usually came from years of experience, and I couldn't help but notice, like Emmett, she liked to play with her food, resulting in torn clothing and blood stains.

After a few more deer, I felt her bloodlust dissolve and her emotions steady, Bella was coming back. I watched as she scanned her surroundings and was surprised when I felt remorse and sadness, and my dead heart broke when I heard her choked sobs. She felt remorse for the animals she had killed. Edward was wrong - even as a vampire Bella's soul was untainted.

Bella's sobs drew me towards her. I wanted to stop her pain, and I wanted to comfort and hold her. I approached slowly not wanting to scare her, but quickened my pace as I felt her unworthiness and self-loathing. Her head snapped up as she caught my scent and I was momentarily fazed as I saw bright golden eyes looking up at me. I stood there looking at the broken vampire in front of me.

Her hair was messy and matted with blood streaks in it, her clothes were ripped showing off her slender and toned body, and god she's beautiful. I was stunned by my thoughts - this is Bella after all, and I'm not supposed to think these things about the girl who I called family. The feelings that came with the words 'Bella' and 'family' together didn't sit right in the pit of my stomach; I stopped my ramblings when I felt Bella's disgust increase, and her shame.

I walked up to her, sat on the ground in front of her and hugged her, letting her sob into my chest. I sent her calm and my pride in her for finally trying to hunt.

"Jasper, how can you be proud of me? Look at me I look like a monster." I lifted her chin so she was staring into my eyes.

"You're not a monster Bella. You're a vampire, you need blood to continue on and you're not feeding from humans, you couldn't be farther from a monster. If anybody is a monster here it's me." I could tell Bella was about to interrupt and tell me I wasn't a monster, but I was it was something I had to come to terms with years ago.

"Don't argue with me Bella, I know what I'm saying. As for being proud of you, how could I not? You could've drunk from humans but you didn't, and even though it causes you pain, you fed from animals, and I must say you're quite good at it." I smirked, as I saw a small smile on her lips, but then I felt her confusion.

"You were watching me?" I couldn't get a read on her emotions, I didn't know if she was pissed or just curious.

"I've been worried about you Bella. I always feel your emotions when you come back from running and I knew something was wrong so I followed you. I knew you were doing more than running, and I thought I could help you." She looked confused, but then I saw the light bulb go off in her head.

"You helped me didn't you? That's why I could hunt." I just nodded my head 'yes.' Bella didn't like having her emotions altered, and I was worried I would be joining the pile of carcasses near us.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't handle seeing you so drained and weak from not hunting, and when I felt your pain before you lunged, I knew I had to do something." I was waiting for her to yell and get angry, but she surprised me when she hugged me and spoke.

"Thank you." I turned my head to look at her, my surprise evident on my face. Bella just giggled. Was it wrong her laugh made my chest flutter?

"Don't be so surprised Jasper. I appreciate what you did for me, but don't be messing with my emotions too often, or I might have to use my super crazy newborn strength on you." She said, amused. To be honest it was the first time since I had arrived I had seen a genuine smile on her face.

We sat in the field, and watched as the sun rose. Bella leaned back to watch the sun, but immediately sat up once she saw me looking at her stomach through the rips in her shirt. I was embarrassed at being caught, but something drew my eyes to her, I quickly removed my over shirt and offered it to her, she gave me a shy look and mumbled a 'thank you'.

We lay in the field in complete silence, enjoying the sunset, when I felt Bella's curiosity grow, and she was avoiding eye contact.

"Want to tell me what has you so curious Darlin?" Embarrassment flooded her emotions; if she were human she would be bright red.

"It's nothing." She mumbled.

"It's not nothing with the emotions you're feeling." She mumbled a quick 'damn empath' and turned on her side, facing me with her hand holding up her head. I couldn't help but laugh; she had been spending too much time with Peter.

"I was looking at you" her embarrassment flared, and I couldn't help the smirk on my face.

"And I was wondering how you got your scars." The smirk was quickly off my face, I forgot how clearly she could see them now. Bella sensing my discomfort immediately started feeling regret.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I shouldn't of asked, Jesus what's wrong with me." She was rambling and I had to stop her.

"Bella calm down, there's nothing to be sorry for. I guess I really should tell you, I think you need to know, but I don't know where to start." Do I tell her that I'm a murderer, the death by my hands totaling thousands flat out? I decided against it, I didn't want her to run away screaming.

"It's always best to start from the beginning, tell me about your human years." I smiled. That was the easy part. I turned to face her, copying her position.

"As a human, I live about 100 miles from here in Houston. I don't remember much other than my last few years of my life. At 17 I joined the Confederate army. I lied and told them I was 20; I was always good at making people believe me. I was promoted quickly through the ranks, and soon became the youngest major in the confederate army, even without knowledge of my real age." These days were important to me, they were the only time I felt pride in myself.

"My army days were short lived. Shortly after the first battle of Galveston, I was put in charge of evacuating the women and children from the area. I left with the first group heading to Houston, which we reached a day later at nightfall. I made sure my group was all there and safe and headed back for another group. We didn't have much time to waste." I remembered this day with perfect clarity, because it was my last.

"About a mile outside the city I saw three women on foot. I thought they were stragglers so I went to offer them my assistance. When I saw them in the moonlight I was stunned, they were pale like snow, and extremely beautiful to my human eyes. I surveyed them quickly, all three were young. The tallest had fair hair, and snow white skin, her voice sounded like chimes as she spoke 'He's speechless.' The other was blonder, with a face like an angel; she stepped closer and inhaled, then exhaled with a simple 'lovely'."

"The smallest one was brunette, her features showing her Mexican heritage, but she was just a pale. She placed her arm on the other only saying 'concentrate'. I could tell the brunette was in charge of the group. The brunette's eyes roamed surveying me before she spoke;

"He's perfect- young, strong, and an officer." Her eyes stared into mine.

"There's something else, can't you tell girls?" they both nodded in agreement while one came towards me, but the brunette stopped her.

"Patience Nettie, I want to keep this one."

"You better do it Maria, I can never stop myself," The other said, and Maria nodded in agreement. Maria told the one to take Nettie away, so there were no distractions and within a blink of an eye they were gone. I knew something was wrong, my instincts were telling me to run, but I foolishly didn't. I looked at Maria who was studying me.

"What's your name soldier?" I stuttered out my reply.

"Major Jasper Whitlock Ma'am." Even in the face of danger I kept myself a gentleman.

"I hope you survive Jasper, I have a feeling you will be very valuable to me." She leaned in as if she was going to kiss me; I stood frozen on the spot, though my mind was screaming at me to run. Then she bit me." I instinctively put my hand over where Maria had bitten me although there was no physical scar, I remembered exactly where.

"A few days later, I woke up scared and bloody in a dark barn. The three women were Nettie, Lucy and Maria." I looked up at Bella for the first time since I had started and saw her staring at me intently, her focus made me feel like I was the only one in the world.

"I understand Peter has told you about the southern wars." Bella nodded 'yes'. I was glad I wouldn't have to explain how truly horrible things were in the south at the time.

"All three of them were survivors' from previous battles, and now they wanted to take over and reclaim territory, so they were building a newborn army. Maria was smart so she chose specific humans, ones that had promise. Maria had become quite fond of me, and I hate to admit I worshipped the ground she walked on. She quickly put me in charge of the newborns, once I was in charge the fighting between newborns decreased and or numbers raised even Nettie, Lucy and Maria got along better." Little did I know my gift played a large part of that?

"We fought many wars together, with casualties on both sides totaling thousands, many dying by my hands and leaving these scars." I looked down at my crescent shaped scars, showing how much of a monster I am.

"The fighting became intense, once Maria ruled most of Texas and northern Mexico, out of the original 20 I was the only one to survive. Everybody wanted us dead, even Nettie and Lucy turned on us, but we won that fight. A few years later I changed Peter. By this point I was the definition of evil, I had no regard for human life and was killing newborns by the dozens as they became useless. To be honest I was done with it all at this point. Peter somehow got through to me, he became my only friend. Peter's job was to watch the newborns, really he was there babysitter." Peter hated it; it really was a full time job.

"The time came to dispose of the useless newborns, and Peter was to help me. We were almost done, when Peter tried to convince me some of them had potential, but Maria said they all go, so I said no. As I called the next newborn, Peter's emotions shifted he became angry, furious even I thought he was going to attack me, that newborn was Charlotte. When he saw her his emotions shifted again, but this time all I felt was all consuming love. He screamed at me not to do it, and then screamed at Charlotte to run, he chased after her, and I let them get away. When I felt the love he had for her I couldn't go after them."

"Maria wasn't happy with me, but I didn't care I was done pleasing her. Then five years later Peter returned, with tales of how life was in the north. No fighting for blood and living peacefully with both vampires and humans. I was ready to leave immediately. He couldn't have come at a better time. Things were tense with me and Maria and she would've either killed me or I would've killed her. I left with Peter and lived with him and Charlotte for years, but my depression never faded. I thought something was wrong with me, and then Peter noticed it would always get worse after I hunted. I realized he was right, the fear and pain I felt from my prey was affecting me more than I realized. I left Peter and Charlotte soon afterwards."

"I continued living as a nomad, switching from town to town, still feeding off humans and feeling worse with each passing day. Then one day things got better. I was in Philadelphia and it was raining heavily, so I ducked into a half empty diner, thinking people would be suspicious if I stayed outside any longer. I sat in a booth, keeping my head low when I recognized the scent of another vampire. At first I thought she was going to attack; old habits die hard, you know. Instead she approached me and smiled she stuck out her hand and said 'You've been keeping me waiting.' I ducked my head like a good southern gentleman and said 'I'm sorry Ma'am.' She took my hand and told me of this lifestyle and told me we would spend many happy years together. It was the first time in a long time I felt hope so I went with her.

I looked up relieved that Bella was still there, and hadn't run away, but I was immediately drawn to her emotions. There was no fear, no disgust even as she looked at my scars. Why was she not running away from the monster I am?

"God Jasper! How can you call yourself a monster? You're the bravest person I have ever met." I looked at her shocked.

"Bella, did you not hear me? I've killed thousands for no reason but blood and territory."

"You did it to survive Jasper, how were you to know there was a different way to live. The only monster in your story is Maria." I felt her sincerity and didn't miss the hiss that came with Maria's name; she really did have a bad effect on people.

"Maria may be a monster, but I have killed just as many. I will always be a monster; it's something I've been dealing with for over a century." As soon as the words were out of my mouth Bella was in front of me on her knees taking my hand in hers.

"I don't want you to call yourself a monster anymore. Please believe me when I say you're nothing close." The look in her eyes captivated me. No one had ever made me feel less disgusted with myself, not even the Cullen's or Alice.

"Thank you Bella." I said hugging her tightly.

"There's no need for thanks. I'm just speaking the truth, and you're an amazing man Jasper Hale." I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you darlin' but I've gone back to my roots, its Whitlock now." Bella froze and looked up at me, confused and other emotions swirling around.

"Want to tell me what's up with your emotions?"

"Whitlock is your last name? I thought it was Peter's."

"Peter didn't remember his last name; I sired him and was like a brother, so he took my name. Why are you asking?"

"Well when Peter got me new documents he made my last name Whitlock. I won't use it if you don't want me to. I just couldn't use Swan, because they were looking for me, and Renee's maiden name is a little too out there..." Bella was rambling so I decided to stop her. I placed my finger over her lips and spoke;

"Bella I don't care if you use my last name, besides your family." Was it wrong I liked how Bella Whitlock sounded? Was it bad that I almost had to force out the word family? It sounded so wrong. Bella looked up at me and smiled a bright smile, and when I felt my dead heart almost beat I knew why this was happening;

_Shit! I'm in love with Bella!_

**A/N So what did you think? I was really excited with this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. So yes Jasper has finally figured it out, I bet your all glad, I know I am. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**

**Thank you to all those who have added me or this story to their favorites or alerts it really means a lot to me.**

**Big thank you to all those who reviewed: SAVAGEGRACEx, JXB Addicted, LittleRin26, mssmith, Vampir3.S3duction, Kittyinaz, amandaR29, traceybuie, katandjasper, Twisted-Twilighter, vampiremom1221, kouga's older woman, twimama77, mmelody6, jacs654322, Bripearl, ammNIwriter, TwilightAddict71484, cathy29jes, Crazymusician22, SkylerBlack, AyameRose, nerdz, seza3175, Nissa-Cullen, sousie.**

**Super special thank you to my amazing beta notyouravgmom, without you I don't know what I would do!**

**Shirtless Jasper hugs to all who review!**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG! We have reached 24,000 hits and 230 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you! Sorry for taking so long all I can blame is RL and writers block next chapter should be quicker!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! If I did the Cullen boys would be locked in my closet!**

Another sunrise marked the beginning of another day. The pinks, oranges and yellows swirled in the sky. In the past month this had become my favorite part of the day, but I wasn't so sure if it was my surroundings or the company.

Since that day in this very field a month ago, Jasper had become my own personal sunshine. We spent the majority of our time together, talking and him teaching me the ways of this crazy life. In just a month he made me feel normal again. I didn't crush door knobs to dust anymore and I could actually wear jeans again without breaking the zippers. They were small accomplishments, but when you feel like a stranger in your own body, you took the little things with pride.

Jasper was my personal savior, and somewhere along the line I had fallen in love with him. I've been trying to fight it, but I fail every time. I want to tell him but Edward's vicious words replay through my head.

"You're no good for me."

If I wasn't good enough for Edward, I had no chance with Jasper. He was everything I could want and need, but he was destined for another. Alice believes Jasper will find his mate, and Alice has seen it. She would've told Jasper if it was me, wouldn't she? Actually I'm not so sure of anything anymore. So I sit here in love with my best friend, afraid of his rejection and waiting for the day he'll leave to have his happily ever after.

It's time like these I'm glad I now have a photographic memory because when he leaves I'll want to remember him just like this. In a simple red flannel shirt rolled up to his elbows, a pair of blue jeans, black cowboy boots and matching hat. He looked like the picture perfect Texan cowboy. His golden curls made him even more breathtaking.

Slowly his eyes open and he catches me looking at him. I'm immediately embarrassed and he knows it, which is why I receive his signature smirk in response. Suddenly his phone rings and I'm glad for the interruption. He pulls the phone from his pocket, but quickly puts it away, but not before I could see the caller ID. It was Emmett. Jasper's whole demeanor changes he looks so sad, so much so I can feel it. I figure he must be projecting.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing's wrong." He replies with zero conviction.

"Don't lie Jasper. I could feel it. It felt like I just watched someone run over my puppy." Jasper smirks.

"I wasn't projecting Darlin'." I was instantly confused, he had to be how else could I feel it?

"Bella I want you to do something for me." I stop myself from saying 'anything' and just nod my head.

"I want you to tell me what I'm feeling."

"How can I tell you what you're feeling? I'm not…" he places a finger over my lips to shut me up. I love the tingling that goes through my body when he touches me.

"Just close your eyes and concentrate." I do as he says wondering if he's just tricking me. When suddenly I feel a jolt of happiness go through me, and a smile forms on my face.

"You're happy."

"Yes Darlin I am." I open my eyes to see Jasper who's wearing a bright smile.

"Jasper I don't understand, am I a…" I can't even finish that sentence.

"Yes sweetheart. I believe you're an empath."

"Oh my god!" I squeak out. Jasper lets out a hearty chuckle.

For the next hour we goof around with my power, it would seem I am a power twin of Jasper. I could feel everything he felt and make him feel what I want him to. We spent forever laughing and projecting our amusement on the other. If we were human we'd have tears down our faces and pains in our sides from laughing so hard. Our moment comes to an abrupt halt when his phone rings again, and his emotions shift to the sadness again.

"How often does he call?"

"He calls every couple of days and Rose call once a week."

"How are they?"

"I don't know I haven't answered. Em always leaves a message, so I know they're travelling right now and Em doesn't stop talking about you. He can't get over your death. He keeps talking about coming to see me when I'm settled." I immediately felt guilty; he was ignoring them for me.

"Do you miss them?"

"More than the others. Em is the perfect big brother and Rose and myself were quite close, but I guess that's what happens when we played twins so often." He said smiling at the memory of his family.

"You should call them."

"Nah, I'd never get them to leave me alone about visiting."

"Then tell them to visit." I say before I think. He looks at me shock written all over his face.

"But you said you didn't want them to know about you."

"I didn't. I mean I don't want the whole Cullen clan showing up at the front door, I'm not ready for that, but Emmett and Rosalie are different. I miss Emmett a lot and I even miss Rosalie, even if she hates me. Besides they are your family and it's not fair that you have to miss them because of me. You've already put your life on hold for me." He's done so much for me, and here I am keeping him away from his mate, whoever she might be.

"Darlin I don't want you to worry about my life. I'm right where I want and need to be." He says placing his hand on mine giving me a reassuring squeeze. I can't help but wonder if he feels that spark too.

"As for Em and Rosalie, if you're not ready to face them you don't have to. I know how much you cared about both of them, even when Rose treated you badly, and I know their leaving hurt you. So if you're not ready we have time. We don't need to rush this." When I feel the sincerity in his words, my decision is made. I am terrified to see them again, but Jasper deserves his family.

"It'll be fine. Call Emmett and tell them to visit." My voice sounds braver than I feel, and Jasper can tell.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't want to put it off."

"Ok, I'll call. What should I tell them?"

"Just tell them to come and visit. I'll tell them when they get here it'll be easier in person." I think.

"Alright let's do this." He starts to dial the number, my panic increases with each ring but Jasper's hold on my hand helps me stay calm. Suddenly I hear the voice I missed.

"Hello?"

"Emmett, its Jasper."

"Jasper? Finally! Why the hell haven't you called sooner?"

"I'm sorry Em, really sorry." Emmett lets out a light chuckle.

"I could never stay mad at you bro, although I can't say the same for Rosie." I feel a hint of fear course through Jasper; it would seem I'm not the only one scared of her.

"Where have you been Jazz?"

"Texas. I'm staying with Peter and Charlotte."

"Why didn't you call when we found out about Bella?" I could feel Emmett's sadness and confusion. Was it possible he really did care?

"I'm sorry Em. When I found out about Bella I kind of lost it."

"I know man; no one's been the same. Let's just say the Alaskan wilderness is missing a few trees. Damn Jazz I fucking miss her. I'm going to kick Fuckward's ass when I see him again." I wanted to grab the phone from Jasper's hand and tell him I'm alive and that I missed him too, but the pain of his abandonment stopped me.

"Just hope you find him before I do, or I can't promise there will be anything left of him when I'm done." The conviction in his voice told me he wasn't kidding. Was it wrong the thought of Jasper defending me against Edward made me smile?

"Well then I hope you find him first." Emmett says laughing.

"So when can I and Rosie come visit you?"

"That's actually why I was calling. I thought you guys could some down for a little bit."

"Hell yeah man, when do you want us?"

"How does the end of the week sound?" he says looking at me for confirmation, to which I nodded yes. It would give me time to get use to the idea.

"Alright Jazz, I'll talk to Rose when she gets in from shopping, and I'll call you back. You better answer!" Jasper lets out a soft chuckle.

"I will I promise."

"Alright man, see you soon."

"Bye Em." As Jasper ends the call and he turns to look at me.

"You okay Darlin'?" I could see the concern in his eyes, it was times like these I wished it was possible he could love me too.

"Yeah I'm fine. I didn't realize how much I missed him till I heard his voice." I was still scared. What if I let them in again and they leave, would I be able to handle it again? What if Jasper realizes how much he misses the family and goes back? What would I do without him?

"What's got you so scared?" He asks. I couldn't tell him I was in love with him and worried he would leave me. I'm sure it wouldn't go over well.

"I'm just worried about seeing them again. I'm scared about what they'll think."

"I don't want you to worry. Em will be so happy to see you and I'm sure Rose will be too. I'll be there right beside you the whole time."

"Thank you." I say hugging him, a warm tingling feeling envelopes my body as he wraps his arms around me to return the hug.

"No need for thanks Darlin'. I'd do anything for you." I want to tell him the only thing I need is for him to love me but I know that's an unreasonable request. He had a mate, and she was out there somewhere, and she wasn't me. I can feel my heartbreak as I think about it and I know Jasper will pick up on it if I don't stop these feelings.

"Let's head back; we can use my new ability to mess with Peter."

"I like the way you think. Come on I'll race you back." He says with a smile on his face.

"You know I'm faster than you right?" I ask teasingly.

"True, but not if I get a head start." He says with a grin before taking off.

When I was first changed eternity scared me, but with Jasper by my side it didn't seem scary at all. I just hoped Emmett and Rosalie don't convince him to leave me. I love him too much to lose him.

**A/N So what did you think? Bella admits she is in love with Jasper, so great news for all and Emmett and Rose will make an appearnce in the next chapter. You may ask why and to be honest it was a spur of the moment thing while dealing with some serious writers block. **

**Super big thank you to my amazing beta notyouravgmom!**

**Thank you to all who have favorited/alert this story or myself I appreciate it very much the response to the story still shocks me.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter: SAVAGEGRACEx, traceybuie, LordXeenTheGreat, Bripearl, vampiremom1221, greywolflove, kouga's older woman(hope you got your fix), twimama77, katandjasper, LittleRin26, HotChick9076, sousie, mmelody6, mssmith, jjcullen, cathy29jes, 01katie, Rafinhaa, TwilightAddict71484, (blank, I wish you left a name!), Twisted-Twilighter, EroticDarkAngel, hlmom2004, HallieAnna Lissette, 19JasperHale97, AyameRose, seza3175, JXB Addicted, wendy1969, CullenxVamp, Nissa-Cullen, babyer5.**

**JXB Addicted's review got me thinking so a Jasper Sundae to all those review...**

**So until next time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid- **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry this took awhile there was a mix up and I sent the wrong chapter to my beta forgive me! This is not edited because I couldn't keep you waiting any longer. The good news Chapter 13 will be up shortly I promise!**

**29,000 hits you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**Previously on TWIWMTB:**

_"So when can I and Rosie come visit you?"_

_"That's actually why I was calling. I thought you guys could some down for a little bit."_

_"Hell yeah man, when do you want us?"_

_"How does the end of the week sound?" he says looking at me for confirmation, to which I nodded yes. It would give me time to get use to the idea._

_"Alright Jazz, I'll talk to Rose when she gets in from shopping, and I'll call you back. You better answer!" Jasper lets out a soft chuckle._

_"I will I promise."_

_"Alright man, see you soon."_

_"Bye Em." As Jasper ends the call and he turns to look at me._

_"You okay Darlin'?" I could see the concern in his eyes, it was times like these I wished it was possible he could love me too._

_"Yeah I'm fine. I didn't realize how much I missed him till I heard his voice." I was still scared. What if I let them in again and they leave, would I be able to handle it again? What if Jasper realizes how much he misses the family and goes back? What would I do without him?_

_"What's got you so scared?" He asks. I couldn't tell him I was in love with him and worried he would leave me. I'm sure it wouldn't go over well._

_"I'm just worried about seeing them again. I'm scared about what they'll think."_

_"I don't want you to worry. Em will be so happy to see you and I'm sure Rose will be too. I'll be there right beside you the whole time."_

_"Thank you." I say hugging him, a warm tingling feeling envelopes my body as he wraps his arms around me to return the hug._

_"No need for thanks Darlin'. I'd do anything for you." I want to tell him the only thing I need is for him to love me but I know that's an unreasonable request. He had a mate, and she was out there somewhere, and she wasn't me. I can feel my heartbreak as I think about it and I know Jasper will pick up on it if I don't stop these feelings._

_"Let's head back; we can use my new ability to mess with Peter."_

_"I like the way you think. Come on I'll race you back." He says with a smile on his face._

_"You know I'm faster than you right?" I ask teasingly._

_"True, but not if I get a head start." He says with a grin before taking off._

_When I was first changed eternity scared me, but with Jasper by my side it didn't seem scary at all. I just hoped Emmett and Rosalie don't convince him to leave me. I love him too much to lose him._

**Jasper's POV**

Today was the day of Emmett and Rose's arrival. I'd been quite excited to see them again, and Charlotte was excited to have some company, but we all worried about Bella.

Throughout the week she had been quite nervous and when the subject of their arrival was brought up she would try to avoid the conversation, by not so gracefully excusing herself. I had offered many times to postpone the visit but she refused. I knew she was doing it for me, but I worried it was too soon.

Emmett had called an hour ago, and they would be here soon, I decided to go check on Bella. I was hoping I could calm her down, and truthfully it'd been too long since I had seen her. The ache in my chest after only six hours was unbearable; I needed to see her again. I went upstairs towards her room, her emotions calling to me, but I stopped outside her door when I heard Charlotte speak;

"Tell me what's wrong Bella."

"Nothing's wrong." Bella mumbles. You didn't need to be an empath to know she was lying.

"You're a terrible liar. Besides you are projecting."

Bella's power had become stronger over the week. Her emotions were stronger and others' emotions affected her greatly. Peter seemed to get a kick out of messing with her, but she had pulled her fair share of tricks on him as well.

"I'm scared Char." Bella says like it's the most obvious thing in the world, which it really was.

"I know it's going to be hard to see them again after the way they left and your strained relationship with Rosalie, but this feels deeper than that."

"I'm scared Jasper is going to leave." she says so low I almost didn't hear her. Her sadness broke my heart, but it gave me hope her feelings were becoming stronger.

"Why would he leave?" Charlotte asked.

"What if he realizes how much he misses the Cullen's' and goes back?"

I had to step in and tell her I wasn't leaving. I don't think it would even be possible. I made my move and opened the door;

"That's not going to happen Darlin'." Bella jumped in surprise, while Charlotte laughs, she knew I was there the whole time.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Charlotte says leaving the room. I take a knee in front of Bella, who is sitting on her couch, and take her hand in mine.

"Bella, are you sick of me yet?" I ask, thinking of our conversation when I first arrived.

"Of course not Jasper! I don't know what I would do without you." she mumbles. I feel a flutter in my chest, like my heart had just beaten, but my mind can't help but wonder in what capacity she loved me. I can feel the love she has for me, but how do I know if it's the way I love her?

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. Rose and Emmett aren't going to change that, I promise." I hoped she can feel my sincerity. I wasn't leaving her, ever. She smiles a small smile.

"Thank you." she says then hugs me. I can always feel her hesitation at touching me, and of course I'm too much of a chicken to tell her how much I enjoyed it. Who would've thought the feared Major of the Southern Wars would be to chicken shit to tell his mate he loves her? Our hug and my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a car driving down the path.

"They're coming down the road now. I'll go meet them first." I felt her panic increase, so I sent her a wave of calm, and was relieved when I felt her body relax.

"Everything will be fine, and I'll be by your side the whole time. I'll call for you when it's time to come down." I kissed her cheek, a habit now, and headed downstairs. I reached the door as someone knocking. Peter and Charlotte were soon at my side.

As I opened the door I was engulfed into a giant bear hug by Emmett who was swinging me around like a rag doll.

"Jazzy!" he yells laughing; I couldn't help but join in. When he finally put me down, Rosalie approached. I was prepared for a smack, which I got upside the head but it was followed by a hug.

"Don't ever go that long without calling again! I missed you." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry Rosalie and I missed you too." As we pulled away she sniffed the air, and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"A female? Did you find her?" I should've realized Rose would smell Bella on me.

"Damn, she's good." Peter says laughing. I knew that fucker knew more than he was saying.

"Peter shut it!" I said aggravated.

"Rose, it's not exactly what you're thinking." I could feel her curiosity.

"Darlin' do you want to come down here?" I called up to Bella.

All eyes moved to the staircase, and the emotional climate changed from curiosity to astonishment as both Emmett and Rosalie gasped. As their shock wore off Emmett approaches to hug Bella who instinctively hides behind me. I could feel her fear of Emmett because of her newborn instincts, but I also knew it had something to do with her not trusting him.

"Emmett you can't do that. She's still a newborn." I scolded, and Em looked up at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Emmett." Bella says from behind me. She truly did feel bad about her reaction towards him.

"Bella, I'm extremely happy you are alive, but how the hell are you here?" Rosalie asks; trust her to get straight to the point.

"It's kind of a long story. Maybe we should sit down."

We sit in the living room, and I place myself beside Bella on the couch. As she speaks of her change I could feel her pain, it was so painful I took her hand in mine hoping to offer her comfort, which received a glance from Rosalie. I felt her hesitation as she spoke of the family's departure leaving out what the vile Edward had done to her in the woods.

"A few days later I woke up here with Peter and Charlotte." I could feel her gratitude towards them, and it mirrored my own without them my mate would be gone, and I would never know.

The emotional climate is heavy with sadness, anger and regret, all coming from Rosalie and Emmett. The only happiness in the room is Emmett's when he looks at Bella, he missed her.

"Jasper how did you end up here?" Rose asks.

"I was in Forks, the day after Bella had disappeared. The dogs of La Push are back and told me Bella had been attacked and killed." I felt my heartbreak as I spoke those words, but I regained control.

"Peter called me a few days later saying he needed help with a newborn to show them our lifestyle. I came here and when I arrived I found Bella on the couch." I felt Emmett's emotions switch to anger; I knew he would be pissed.

"You've known for almost 2 months and you didn't tell us she was alive!" before I could defend myself Emmett gets up and comes towards me, but is intercepted by Bella who stands bravely in front of me.

"No Emmett, you don't get to be mad at Jasper. I told him not to tell you what had happened to me." Emmett looks at Bella with shock and confusion clear on his face; he only asks her a simple;

"Why?" Bella lets out an uneasy breath.

"When you guys left it hurt, it hurt really bad. You were my family, my big brother and you left without a word or second glance, like I meant nothing." I could feel the old pain and thoughts of worthlessness run through Bella, like she was reliving it all again.

"I'm going for a hunt, I'll be back before sunrise." she says taking off out the door.

"Jasper, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Rosalie says.

"What do you want to know?"

"The truth not the edited version Bella gave us. Carlisle spoke to Chief Swan she was a mess when we left. She wouldn't eat or sleep. What really happened?"

"I'm not going to tell you what happened that's Bella's choice. I will tell you the way our dear brother chose to end things with Bella was less than ideal, and it affected her a lot. I don't know the extent of the depression when she was human, but even two months ago the pain she felt was like someone had punched a hole in my chest." I winced remember the pain she felt when I walked into that room; I never wanted her to feel that again.

"She really was affected by the families leaving more than Edwards. It's going to take time for her to trust you again, it will happen, but you will need to be patient." I said directing my words at Emmett who nodded in understanding.

Rosalie's emotions tell me she wants to speak privately with me, I was worried with what she was going to say, but I knew it was only a matter of time. I suggested to Emmett he go play games downstairs while he was waiting for Bella to return. Peter and Charlotte made their way upstairs, stating they knew when they were no longer needed, and Peter telling us to ignore any noises from the third floor. God they were just as bad as Emmett and Rose.

"So you and Bella?" Rosalie asks with an unreadable expression and she was keeping her emotions in check she was the only one who could do that to me. It was extremely frustrating.

"You don't beat around the bush do yeah, Rose?"

"Just answer the question Jazz." Ah she slipped, if she was mad it would have been Jasper not Jazz, I was safe to tell her the truth without any serious consequences.

"I'm in love with her."

"Is she your mate?"

"I believe so. I've never felt like this before it's so much stronger than I ever felt with Alice."

"Then I'm happy for you. I must say you two make a much better couple, I can't believe never saw it before." She said smiling.

"I know and I'm the empath here." I say laughing.

"Does Bella know she's your mate?"

"No, but I think she's starting to feel something, but she doesn't know what. For all I know she still sees me as a brother." Rose lets out a very unlady like snort.

"Jasper if I ever acted like that with you it would be incest." I couldn't help but smirk; maybe Bella really was starting to feel the connection. Rosalie seems distance for a few minutes with a look of concentration on her face.

"You know if you think too hard, it might start to hurt that pretty little blonde head." I say trying to lighten the mood. She smirks and smacks my arm.

"Jazz do you think Alice knew?"

"Yeah. I think she had a vision of Bella and I and that's why she told me it was time to find my mate."

"That's not what I meant. Do you think she knew about Bella's change before it happened? I mean her and Edward left the day before we got the news, and Bella was already missing when they left." As I thought about it the angrier I got, if Alice knew Bella was in danger why wouldn't she tell us? None of it made any sense.

"I hope not Rose, for Alice's sake." Rose nods in understanding.

"So what are my chances of Bella speaking to me?" I couldn't help but laugh. She really wanted to make an effort.

"You'll have an easier time then the rest of the family." I say remembering what Bella told me the first night.

"Why?" I could see the confusion clear on her face.

"From what Bella told me, she was hurt by the family leaving every single one of us, but because you and I kept our distance she says it's easier to forgive. That it made sense why we would leave without a goodbye." I hated that Bella thought we didn't care about her, but in all honesty we could've tried harder. I wonder what would've happened if I tried to spend time with her while she was human.

"I guess me being a bitch finally paid off." Rose says with very little amusement, but her regret over shadowed the rest of her emotions.

"Don't feel bad Rose. Bella will forgive you; I think on some level she understands why you kept your distance." Rosalie smiles brightly.

"Good. Now I'm off to find your mate. We have some bonding to do." She says teasingly, but I couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on my face as she called Bella my mate.

"Love sick fool." She mumbles as she walks out of the door. I just laughed because she was absolutely right.

**A/N So thoughts? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Some people have been asking when will Jasper and Bella suck it up and admit they love each other to each other? Well my friends it is coming soon I would say 2 or 3 more chapters.**

**Thank you to all those who have added me or my story to their favourites or alerts you guys totally rock, thank you very much!**

**Super big thank you to those who reviewed (This may take some time): traceybuie, wendy1969, twimama77, EN426, LordXeenTheGreat, TwilightAddict71484, ammNIwriter, sousie, katandjasper, SAVAGEGRACEx, mssmith, Kittyinaz, mickeydee, uscfbfan, cathy29jes, LittleRin26, seza3175, 01katie, mmelody6, Twisted-Twilighter, Toowhiteprincess, kouga's older woman, MaryMary123, Aversa, ahotchick94, Angelvnzl, JXB Addicted, CullenxVamp, RiverTheKittyKat, twilight's hound, Nissa-Cullen, LuvinTwilight143, HallieAnna Lissette.**

**So alot of people are asking when Edward and the rest of the Cullens will become involved and the answer is it will be a bit longer about 8 to 10 chapters I have a lot more that needs to happen before that bridge will be crossed.**

**Thank you for all you kind words and support it truly means the world to me Chapter 13 will be up by the end of this week I promise!**

**Shirtless Jasper hugs for all those who review!**

**So Until Next Time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid- **


	13. Chapter 13

**Over 32,000 hits I'm in shock and we are almost at 300 reviews! Just to let you know there is a bit of a note at the bottom explain something's I've been asked and something's that I will be asked after you read this chapter! On a more positive note I kept my promise and updated before the end of the week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**Previously on TWIWMTB:**

_"So what are my chances of Bella speaking to me?" I couldn't help but laugh. She really wanted to make an effort._

_"You'll have an easier time then the rest of the family." I say remembering what Bella told me the first night._

_"Why?" I could see the confusion clear on her face._

_"From what Bella told me, she was hurt by the family leaving every single one of us, but because you and I kept our distance she says it's easier to forgive. That it made sense why we would leave without a goodbye." I hated that Bella thought we didn't care about her, but in all honesty we could've tried harder. I wonder what would've happened if I tried to spend time with her while she was human._

_"I guess me being a bitch finally paid off." Rose says with very little amusement, but her regret over shadowed the rest of her emotions._

_"Don't feel bad Rose. Bella will forgive you; I think on some level she understands why you kept your distance." Rosalie smiles brightly._

_"Good. Now I'm off to find your mate. We have some bonding to do." She says teasingly, but I couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on my face as she called Bella my mate._

_"Love sick fool." She mumbles as she walks out of the door. I just laughed because she was absolutely right._

**Bella's POV**

It had been a week since Emmett and Rosalie arrived. Things have been interesting to say the least. Rose no longer sneers every time I'm in the room and often tries to engage me in conversation. Emmett was another story, he constantly tried to be near me and often asked me to go hunting with him, but it was hard to accept - I still didn't trust him fully. I knew my distance bothered him; I could feel his sadness, guilt and disappointment but it was so hard to move on from him leaving, although I will admit I missed him much more than I thought.

Today Peter and Charlotte were out feeding, so the four of us just hung around the house. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games, and by Emmett's irritation I could tell Jasper was winning. Rosalie sat in the arm chair flipping through the newest issue of Vogue, and I sat reading another book from Jasper's collection. Every few seconds I catch Rosalie looking at me and I can feel her hesitation, I know she wants to approach me but won't. I'm not sure if it's because of my crazy newborn outrages that my power affects or if she still disliked me.

I decided to take the first step while everyone else was preoccupied. I approached her shyly, unsure of her reaction.

"Rosalie, I was wondering if you wanted to come upstairs with me. You see I've destroyed most of my clothes hunting and Charlotte wants me to order some more, and well you know I hate shopping and you have good taste so I was wondering if you'd...umm...like to maybe..." I was so nervous. I didn't even know vampires could stutter this bad. My nervousness was obvious because I could hear Jasper chuckle.

"Bella, are you asking me if I want to help you pick out some clothes?" I just nodded 'yes' not trusting myself not to squeak out my answer. I was surprised when Rosalie smiled a genuine smile.

"I'd love too. I think I know some stores you'd really like." I was shocked she agreed. Maybe Jasper was right. She got up and approached me.

"And Bella family calls me Rose." And with that she headed upstairs. I stood there shocked with my mouth hanging open. Did she just call me family? I could hear Jasper chuckle and Em trying to hold in his laughter.

"You should close your mouth Darlin' or you'll start to catch flies." Jasper said laughing. I scowl at him but I'm less annoyed when I feel his pride in me.

Rose and I shopped for about an hour in relative silence, other than when she would suggest something. I had to admit the sites she showed me definitely fit the new and improved Bella. As we were browsing Rosalie suddenly speaks;

"Bella, I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I treated you. In my head my reasons made sense, but now I realized I was just being a bitch." I was shocked by her admission.

"Why didn't you like me? Did I do something to offend you?"

"You didn't do anything Bella and it wasn't you. It was what you were, human." I was confused and Rosalie could tell.

"To explain everything you need to know how I was changed. Would you like to hear my story?" I nodded my head 'yes' I knew Rosalie's story was different from the rest and all Edward would tell me is that it was similar to what would've happened to me in Port Angles if he had not saved me.

"My human life was much different than yours; it was a much more simple time. It was 1933 and I was eighteen. Many were affected by the great depression, but in my world it was more like a nasty rumour.

My family was considered middle class. M y father worked for the bank, a job he took for granted. It was my mothers' job to take care of me and my two younger brothers, but I was her favourite. My parents used my beauty to their advantage. They were social climbers and my beauty help potential for greater things. They wanted more out of life, but I was perfectly content being Rosalie Hale.

By the time I was twelve mens' eyes followed me where ever I went. My girlfriends were envious of me, my mother was proud of me and my father bought me expensive things. The admiration was like air to me, I was shallow but content.

I had never felt envy until I saw my best friend Vera's life. She married young, seventeen, and to a man my parents would hate, a carpenter. A year later they had a little boy named Henry, with dimples and curly black hair, he was adorable. Jealousy was a new emotion to me. I wanted what Vera had, a husband to hug and kiss me. I wanted to have children laughing and playing in the backyard. Only my dream house was a little different than hers.

The bank my father worked for was run by the royal family of Rochester, the Kings. One day my mother sent me to the bank with my fathers' supposed forgotten lunch. It wasn't until later I wondered why she insisted I looked my best just to run an errand. That night was the first night roses from Royce King the second arrived at my house." I couldn't help but notice the sneer in her voice as she spoke his name.

"He courted me like a proper gentleman. My parents were quite pleased, this is what they dreamed of and Royce seemed to be my fairy tale prince coming to make me his princess. We were engaged before our two month anniversary.

We never spent time together, he had a great deal of responsibility at the bank, and whenever I went out I was just there so he had a beautiful girl on his arm, I didn't mind though. I got to go to parties, and wear pretty dresses. When you were a King every door was opened for you.

Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding Rochester had ever seen. It was going to be everything I ever dreamed of, I couldn't have been happier. I was no longer jealous of Vera, instead I pitied her." Suddenly Rosalie's whole demeanour changed and he jaw clenched. I knew the horror was not far off.

"I had just left Vera's'. It was dark and the street lamps had already come on, I really should of called my father to escort me home, but I didn't want to be a bother. I remember it was cold, and I remember worrying about the wedding, I didn't want to have to move it indoors." She laughs with no humour.

"I was a few streets from home, when I saw a bunch of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing loudly, they were drunk. I soon realized one of those men was Royce. I had never seen him drink, other than the occasional glass of champagne at social events.

Royce called me over and I approached them. He was boasting to his friends about my beauty. Then one of the bastards commented on how I was too covered up to tell. Royce ripped my jacket off, and then tore my hat from head the pins ripping my hair out. I screamed, they seemed to like the sound of my pain." I was surprised by how emotionally blank she was I couldn't feel anything off her.

"They took their turns with me, and laughed when they were finished. They thought I was dead, they even joked about Royce needing to find a new bride.

Carlisle found me. He smelled the blood and came to investigate. I was mad he was trying to help me, I wanted to die, and I had always hated the Cullen's. I didn't like anyone prettier than me. He brought me home and changed me, when the fire started I could hear Edward telling Carlisle it was a mistake to save me, because of who I was, but Carlisle just kept repeating that he couldn't just let me die.

When I awoke I was bitter towards Carlisle for turning me, and for awhile I hated my beauty. I blamed my beauty for what happened, I always thought that if I was plain like Vera it wouldn't of happened to me." I was still in shock from Rosalie's story, when she smiled.

"You know my record is almost as clean as Carlisle. I've never tasted human blood before." I could feel her pride, but I was confused.

"I don't understand." I say.

"I killed the five men who did this to me. I was careful not to spill their blood, I wouldn't of been able to resist and I didn't want any part of them in me." she then smiled a sickeningly sweet smile.

"I saved Royce for last. I let him hear the news of his friends' deaths; I wanted him to know what was coming. When I found him he was in a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault and two armed guards, so technically I've killed seven, I had forgotten about the guards. I was a bit theatrical back then, I wore a wedding dress I stole for that exact moment. He screamed when he saw me, it was music to my ears. When I was finished with him I realized I made the right decision, I never would've moved on if they continued to walk on this earth.

I have regrets everyday of becoming what I am. I couldn't understand why you were giving it all up for that selfish little boy." I was still stunned into silence by her story, but I now understood the elusive Rosalie Hale.

"Do you hate me now that I'm a vampire?" I ask.

"I never hated you Bella. The only thing I hate is you were changed in a violent manner that we could have prevented."

"Thank you Rose, for everything." I got up and hugged her unsure of her reaction, but was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped her arms around me returning the hug.

"You're welcome Bella. I hope we can get to know each other better."

"Absolutely!" I say smiling.

"Bells, you want to go hunting with me?" Emmett called from downstairs. I was hesitant, but at the same time I really did miss Em. A war was raging in my head, luckily Rose interrupted.

"You know he wasn't the same after we left. I haven't seen him this happy in months. He didn't want to leave you Bella. He fought with Edward the whole time. He's trying to make it up to you, and I know you were hurt, and I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to him again, but all he wants is his baby sister back." Rosalie's words sunk deep into my non beating heart, because all I wanted was my big brother back.

"Thank you Rose." I said hugging her then running downstairs were I was met by Em.

"Let's go for a walk." His big goofy grin, made my decision easier.

"Anything you want Bells."

We ran far enough that we would have privacy from prying ears. We found a group of boulders and sat down. I was nervous and unsure of what to say, luckily Emmett started.

"I'm sorry Bells. I didn't want to leave."

"I know Em, but it really hurt. Honestly I got over Edward leaving quicker than I thought I would, but losing my family hurt the most."

"I'm sorry Bells. Edward said you would move on."

"Yeah, well he was wrong." I mumbled. Who was he to think he knew best for me?

"I know that now, and I wish I could go back and change things but I can't." I could feel his sincerity and his regret, they were so powerful.

"I know Em and I forgive you." As I spoke two things happened, one, I felt a huge weight lift off my chest, and two, Emmett grinned like a child on Christmas morning.

"Does this mean I have my baby sister back?"

"I was never gone." His smile grew, showing off his dimples.

"So as your officially forgiven brother. Tell me what's going on between you and Jasper." He asked raising his eyebrow. I was shocked by his question, I knew I was in love with Jasper but I didn't know it was that obvious.

"There's nothing going on Em. He's my best friend; he's helped me through a lot."

"You guys are pretty close friends." He remarks slyly.

"Emmett shut it! There is nothing going on. Besides you know Alice said he would find his mate, don't you think she would've told him if it was me? Even if I did have feelings for him, which I don't! Nothing would happen between us." I hated thinking about Jasper finding his mate, but I would have to get use to it for him to be in my life once he found her.

"Jeez, and they call me the dumb one." Suddenly Emmett takes off running. I could hear him yell;

"Catch me if you can!" I couldn't help but laugh, at his antics.

Before I took off after Emmett I decided I needed to keep my feeling in check. If Emmett could tell I had feelings for Jasper, it was only a matter of time before Jasper figured it out, and I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't ruin our friendship and I really couldn't handle the pain of being rejected again.

I could still hear Emmett's laughter, he seemed to forget I was still a newborn, and with that I took off after him.

**A/N So what did you think? So some will ask for an explanation on why Bella forgave so easily. First as I have said previously Bella found it easier to forgive Jasper and Rosalie because they weren't close and it made sense they wouldn't say goodbye. Also Bella has seen Rosalie try to be kinder towards her over the time they've been there. I really hope you liked Rosalie's story, It is one of my favourites and I think it defines Rosalie so I didn't change the basics.**

**As for Bella forgiving Emmett, Bella being an empath had a big part in this. She could feel his regret in leaving her every second of the day, and she could also feel how happy he was around her, and she realized he made her happy too. She realized after speaking to Rosalie that he never meant any harm and was affected just as much as her.**

**Now some have talked about Peter, Charlotte, Rose and Emmett getting involved in the Jasper/Bella situation, as you see Emmett has taken the first step, and next chapter your pleas are being answered. Not giving anything away but you will like it, I think.**

**So thanks to my awesome beta notyouravgmom! **

**Thank you to everyone who added me or my story to their favourites and/or alerts. You guys always make me smile, when I see all the notifications in my email inbox **

**A super big thank you to my amazing reviewers: danimcket, Conan in love, LuvinTwilight143, Vampiremom1221, TrueSkye, katandjasper, TwilightAddict71484, traceybuie, wendy1969, LisaF29, MaryMary123, chalese, 01katie, twilight's hound, StephJ, LordXeenTheGreat, Kittyinaz, twimama77, mmelody6, HallieAnna Lissette, Taiki, SAVAGEGRACEx, CullenxVamp, LittleRin26, cathy29jes, Twisted-Twilighter, kouga's older woman, Angelvnzl, ButterballBabe, Bripearl, seza3175, arocora.**

**Because we are almost at 300 reviews all my reviewers will get a special kiss from Jasper! Yes, you may go ahead and swoon now lol**

**So until next time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	14. Chapter 14

**37,100 hits I'm shocked! Thank you! Also like to tell you quickly this story has officially become my most successful with 333 reviews so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight if I did Jasper would of swooped in and stolen Bella from Edward :P**

Jasper's POV

The past week had been horrible. Since Bella had come back from her talk with Emmett she'd been quite distant with me. She chooses to hunt alone or with Rosalie, and her emotions had become almost blank to me. At first I thought the shield that protected her mind as a human was becoming stronger, but then on occasion I could feel some emotions slip through.

Bella and Rosalie were out hunting, and I sat here moping like a petulant child, but I couldn't help it I missed my Bella...God that sounded right. My thoughts were interrupted by Peter.

"Damn Major you need to stop pouting, you're making us all depressed."

"I'm not in the mood for this Peter." I said, frustrated.

"Actually Major, you'll want to hear this. Char you want to come join us?" Suddenly Charlotte appears.

"What is this? An intervention?" I asked.

"No, but there is something you need to know. First though, you need to admit your feelings for the little one." Peter says with a smirk. I knew he already knew my feelings for Bella, but he was going to be a dick and make me tell him.

"Okay, you want me to admit I'm in love with her, I am. You want me to admit she's my mate, she is, but none of this matters because she doesn't feel it." I admit glumly.

"You're wrong Jasper."

"What am I wrong about, Charlotte?"

"Bella feels something for you."

"How do you know that?" I ask. Was it possible she told Charlotte her feelings?

"To tell you how I know I have to come clean about something. I have a power." I look at Charlotte in shock, how did I not know this?

"What is it?"

"My power is similar to Marcus of the Volturi, except with mine I read bonds through auras. When you arrived and hugged Bella your auras became one, you two are true mates. It would be impossible for Bella not to feel anything. I do think she is confused about her feelings." I sat there stunned in silence, I knew Bella was my mate, but to have it confirmed by Charlotte's' gift made it that much more real.

"Then why is she ignoring me? It's like she is scared to be around me."

"It's not you she's scared of, it's her feelings that scare her." Charlotte states.

"Think about it Jazz, you were married to her best friend and you're her ex's brother. Anyone would be scared in that position." Peter says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're wrong Peter. I'll admit it is a pretty messed up situation, but I don't think that's what is bothering her."

"Jasper, did you ever think that maybe she is scared it's one sided? She had her heartbroken not too long ago, she's probably not ready for it to happen again. She doesn't understand mating, she doesn't understand it's really is forever."

Could Charlotte be right? I felt so confused, all I knew was I wanted my Bella back.

Bella's POV – 2 days later

Today the guys were in town replacing the furniture they broke wrestling. Usually it would be delivered, but they didn't want to overwhelm me with humans, for which I was extremely grateful. Unfortunately, this left me with Rose and Charlotte for a girls day. Rosalie was currently curling my hair while Charlotte gave me a manicure, which I would just mess up hunting tomorrow.

"So Bells, tell us what's going on with you and Jasper." Rosalie says.

"You get straight to the point don't ya." Charlotte says laughing. All I could think was does everybody know I like Jasper?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bella don't lie. You can tell us we're your sisters." Charlotte says with so much sincerity I broke.

"Okay! I'm in love with him. I've never felt something so intense, it's weird, but it doesn't matter. There is no way Jasper feels the same and I can't go through rejection again."

"Bella, what the hell are you talking about?" Rose asks. So I decided it was time she knew what happened that day in the forest with Edward. When I was finished, she exploded.

"That's what he told you? I'm going to kill him! I'm going to rip him to pieces, and set his ass on fire!"

"Easy there Rosalie! You're going to have to get in line, and I'm not sure there will be much left once the Major gets his hand on him." Charlotte says.

"Bella, why do you believe him?"

"What else am I suppose to believe?" Why would he lie? He didn't love me.

"Edward is a child. You can't believe anything he said to you. I hate that you're letting it get in the way of you and Jasper." Rosalie says with a sad look on her face.

"There is no me and Jasper, and there never will be! You know just as well as I do that Alice said he would find his mate. If it was me don't you think she would've told him?"

_Wouldn't she?_

"You know how Alice is Bells. With her being able to see the future she acts like Ms. Cleo, always mystic and shit." Rosalie made a good point, but I had a hard time believing Alice would do that.

"Why wouldn't she tell him? Who or what would it harm?" I ask.

"Bella I wish I had the answer to that but I don't."

"Okay, fine, but what about the fact that Jasper hasn't shown anything to suggest anything other than being my friend or worse, my brother."

"Sweetheart you're blind! I've been Jasper's sister for 50 years and he's never looked at me the way he looks at you. God if he did it would be like incest." Rosalie says laughing.

"There's only one way to find out. You need to let him feel your emotions. I know you've been blocking him." _Busted!_

"What if he doesn't feel the same and leaves? Even if he doesn't feel the same I can't lose my best friend."

Even if he didn't love me, I couldn't lose him. I was broken into a million pieces when he found me and he quickly became the glue that put me back together. I wasn't going to let my feelings get in the way our friendship.

"Bella, you need to do this or you'll regret it forever." Charlotte was right - I couldn't keep my feelings hidden forever. I felt my resolve weaken.

"Okay, I'll do it." Rose and Charlotte let out an ear piercing squeal.

"Great! The boys are coming down the road, ask Jazz to go for a run with you. Peter and Em can take care of the furniture." Charlotte says ushering me out the door, but not before Rose smacks my ass and says;

"Go get him tiger." I laugh as I run down the stairs.

The guys were in the living room setting up the furniture when I heard Emmett speak.

"Jasper, man you've got to tell Bella. You've found your mate, and everything will be fine. I bet her response surprises you." I froze he found his mate, and now he was trying to figure out how to tell me he is leaving.

I did the first thing I thought of, I ran. As I was out the door I heard someone say 'shit!' but it didn't matter, my worst fear was confirmed, Jasper would never love me.

**A/N I know you probably hate me right now, but this was necessary! Next chapter will be up by the end of the week, this is the one you've been waiting for! So what did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it.**

**Super big thank you to my beta notyouravgmom! You are awesome.**

**Thank you to everyone who added me or my story to alerts or favorites, it really means a lot to me.**

**Super big thanks to all my reviewers: danimcket, ccgnme, traceybuie, JXB Addicted, TwilightAddict71484, Twisted-Twilighter, kouga's older woman, twimama77, Conan in love, Angelvnzl, katandjasper, greywolflove, seza3175, Bripearl, cathy29jes, LordXeenTheGreat, SAVAGEGRACEx, Go ahead and laugh, sam's-lurker-droid, mmelody6, Kim Rathbone, Nissa Cullen.**

**Thanks for all your support on this story, I really can't believe the response. I have never had a story be this successful and I want you guys to know that it really means the world to me. So thank you.**

**Big kisses from Jasper to all who review!**

**Until till the next time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N 38,600 hits wow I'm shocked. I was going to wait a bit longer to post this but after reading your reviews I decided it was a good idea to do today. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

Jasper's POV

I couldn't wait until I got home. Peter and Emmett had been riding me the whole time about coming clean to Bella, and the ache in my chest when I was away from her was frustrating. I was relieved when we pulled up to the house. I grabbed the sofa and went inside to avoid my brothers; sadly they followed.

"Jasper, man you've got to tell Bella. You've found your mate, and everything will be fine. I bet her response surprises you." Before I could tell him to shut up, I heard the front door close and could smell Bella's scent.

"Shit!" I yell.

Suddenly Rosalie and Charlotte are downstairs. Rosalie started yelling at Emmett while Peter and Charlotte whispered conspicuously. Rosalie was yelling so loud I couldn't hear what Charlotte was saying, and Peter was suddenly out the door. I was so confused, and Rosalie's screaming drowned out any chance of thought.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"What did I do babe?" Emmett asks completely confused, and Rosalie lets out a frustrated shriek.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I ask.

"We asked Bella about her feelings for you." I was pissed.

"You did what?" I yell. They should have left it alone, it wasn't their business.

"You heard me the first time Major, now calm yourself. We told her to let you feel her emotions again." Now that caught my attention.

"What do you mean let me feel?" I ask Charlotte.

"She's been blocking you, don't ask why but she has. Now as I was saying, she was coming down here to ask you to go for a run with her. She was going to show you how she feels." Again I was confused, this was becoming a bad habit.

"Then why did she run when she heard Emmett?"

"From the way the baboon said it, she probably thought you found your mate and you're leaving." Rosalie says.

"Shit! I have to go to her!" I go to leave but Charlotte stops me.

"Peter's gone to her, she needs to talk to someone first. They shouldn't be long, you should wait for them on the porch."

"Thank you Charlotte."

"One more thing Jasper. She might be scared to show you how she feels, but you have no reason not to show her yours." Then she was gone, Rosalie was still yelling at Emmett, so I went outside to wait.

If she wasn't going to show me, I was going to show her. Bella needs to know I love her, she needs to know she is my forever.

Bella's POV

I was sitting in a tree crying, but without the tears. I couldn't believe I actually thought Jasper could feel the same. How stupid was I to fall in love with two vampires that didn't want me, would I ever learn? For some reason this time hurt more. My self loathing was cut short as Peter climbed the tree.

"What are you doing up here, Sugar?" he asked, always the concerned brother.

"Please Peter just leave it. I'd rather sulk in private."

"What if there was no reason to sulk?" he asks.

"What are you talking about? I heard Emmett." Those words would haunt me.

"You heard wrong, but I'm glad you're finally admitting your feelings."

"He's not leaving?" I ask with little hope.

"I think it's time the two of you had a serious talk."

"I'm scared Peter." I honestly felt like a frightened child. Peter then wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"I know. What if there was another way to find out?"

"How?"

"When we go back pay attention to Jasper's feelings around you, and if you feel anything that feels like how you feel I want you to let him feel your emotions. He'll take it from there."

"But what..." Peter interrupts my rambling, my resolve was weakening.

"No Bella, no buts or what ifs. You need to do this, you and the Major could be really happy together. You can't let that idiot Edward ruin your chance at happiness for the rest of your existence."

Could I really deny myself a chance at true happiness? No, no I couldn't.

"Alright, let's go back."

"That a girl!" Peter says smiling.

We arrived at the house in record time, I just wanted to get to Jasper. As we climb the stairs on the porch I'm met with the beautiful sight of Jasper. When I see him it feels like my dead heart was going to beat, could this beautiful vampire love me too? As our eyes connect he rushes towards me and hugs me tightly to him.

"Blind fools." Peter mumbles, as he walks inside.

When the door closes Jasper didn't let go, but suddenly I was engulfed with a warmth spreading through my body. I swear I could feel my heart beating, and a smile makes its way on my face. I know this emotion, I feel it every day when I catch Peter and Charlotte cuddling on the sofa. It's love. He loved me. I focus all my energy on sending him all the love I could muster.

Suddenly I hear Jasper drawn in a sharp breath, and his emotions shift. He places his finger under my chin and lifts my head to meet his eyes, they seem brighter than they use to be.

"Bella, I'm in love with you." I let out a shaky breath and I feel venom pool in my eyes, it was times like these I wished I could cry, happy tears of course.

"I'm in love with you too." He smiles a bright smile, and lets out a relieved chuckle.

"Bella, can I kiss you?" I smile, I had never seen an insecure Jasper before.

"I'd be offended if you didn't." I reply, and he smiles his signature grin.

When his lips capture mine, I see the fairy tale fireworks. His lips are soft, and set mine ablaze. His tongue sweeps across my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I happily grant. His taste reminds me of candy sweet and delicious. We break apart after a few minutes, and he keeps me close, arms wrapped around each other and my head snuggled into his chest.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for." he says smiling into the top of my head.

"When did you know?" I say into his chest.

"I knew for sure the day I told you of my past, but subconsciously I think I've known for awhile." I was confused, and he knew.

"The first day in the cafeteria, I felt something pulling me in a certain direction, when I looked up I saw you." He says smiling down at me.

"Your emotions were so strong, like nothing I had encountered before. I thought maybe I was just attracted to your scent, so I ignored it." He frowns and his emotions shift.

"When Edward told us he was in love with you, I couldn't understand why it bothered me so much. So I went with Rose's excuse, you were human and were in danger with us. Then you came around more and I found it hard to avoid, but I did because of Alice and Edward."

"I'm sorry I never felt something." I frown thinking off all the time lost.

"There's no reason for apologies, you couldn't have known. Humans don't feel the mating pull, and I was too blind to see what was really in front of me. I just wish I could have saved you all the unnecessary hurt."

"Hey now, you can't take that blame. You never hurt me, you healed me." I don't think he will ever know how much he healed me.

"And you healed me Darlin'. When I'm with you my past is just that, the past. With you I'm just Jasper Whitlock, a good little southern boy who's madly in love with you." He says smirking, his accent thicker than normal, I loved it!

"You know I always had a thing for cowboys." I say smirking, and I'm rewarded with another kiss, more playful than the first, I would never tire of his lips on mine.

For the next hour we talked about anything and everything, even the hard stuff like what's going on with Alice, and me blocking my emotions from him, which he wasn't too happy about, but understood when I explained to him the reason why. Even his promise of bodily harm coming to Edward couldn't ruin this moment though.

The next 20 minutes are spent in soft kisses and gentle touches. I was glad I didn't need to breathe, I enjoyed his lips more. Even when the front door opened and there were four collective 'finally' our lips never disconnected even when Jasper flipped them off, causing me to giggle against his lips. When the door closed again, he pulls away.

"I love you Bella, I've never felt something so strong."

"I love you too. I didn't know it was possible to feel like this." He captures my lips once more.

This was love, the type people searched their whole lives for, and I had it. Nothing was going to take me away from my mate.

Alice's POV

I smiled as my vision cleared. It had finally happened. After eighteen years things were the way they were supposed to be, but how long could I hide everything I had done? Maybe Edward was right, maybe I should have told them from the beginning.

**A/N So what did you think? I was really excited when I wrote this chapter and I hope you liked it just as much. **

**Big thank you to my beta notyouravgmom for doing this so quickly for me!**

**Thanks to everyone who added this story or myself to alerts or favourites.**

**Thank you to all my amazing reviewers: TwilightAddict71484, LuvinTwilight143, SAVAGEGRACEx, Twisted-Twilighter, usfbfan, LordXeenTheGreat, Bripearl, jjcullen, D-Gray gal, kouga's older woman, StephJ, 01katie, ILOVETWILIGHT79, katandjasper, traceybuie, wendy1969, Conan in love, dolhpin33, cathy29jes, Kim Rathbone, Angelvnzl, twimama77, mmelody6, armywife1979, sam's-lurker-droid, twilight's hound.**

**Shirtless Jasper kisses to all who review!**

**So until next time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	16. Chapter 16

**43,500 hits you guys are amazing, thank you so much! This chapter is not beta'd so please forgive any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephanie, I do not own Twilight!**

Previously on TWIWMTB:

_"When Edward told us he was in love with you, I couldn't understand why it bothered me so much. So I went with Rose's excuse, you were human and were in danger with us. Then you came around more and I found it hard to avoid, but I did because of Alice and Edward."_

_"I'm sorry I never felt something." I frown thinking off all the time lost._

_"There's no reason for apologies, you couldn't have known. Humans don't feel the mating pull, and I was too blind to see what was really in front of me. I just wish I could have saved you all the unnecessary hurt."_

_"Hey now, you can't take that blame. You never hurt me, you healed me." I don't think he will ever know how much he healed me._

_"And you healed me Darlin'. When I'm with you my past is just that, the past. With you I'm just Jasper Whitlock, a good little southern boy who's madly in love with you." He says smirking, his accent thicker than normal, I loved it!_

_"You know I always had a thing for cowboys." I say smirking, and I'm rewarded with another kiss, more playful than the first, I would never tire of his lips on mine._

_For the next hour we talked about anything and everything, even the hard stuff like what's going on with Alice, and me blocking my emotions from him, which he wasn't too happy about, but understood when I explained to him the reason why. Even his promise of bodily harm coming to Edward couldn't ruin this moment though._

_The next 20 minutes are spent in soft kisses and gentle touches. I was glad I didn't need to breathe, I enjoyed his lips more. Even when the front door opened and there were four collective 'finally' our lips never disconnected even when Jasper flipped them off, causing me to giggle against his lips. When the door closed again, he pulls away._

_"I love you Bella, I've never felt something so strong."_

_"I love you too. I didn't know it was possible to feel like this." He captures my lips once more._

_This was love, the type people searched their whole lives for, and I had it. Nothing was going to take me away from my mate._

_Alice's POV_

_I smiled as my vision cleared. It had finally happened. After eighteen years things were the way they were supposed to be, but how long could I hide everything I had done? Maybe Edward was right, maybe I should have told them from the beginning._

Jasper's POV

The past two weeks had been better than any single day before. Bella made my life brighter, and I couldn't be happier. It felt right being with Bella, I didn't need to try and fit in to a mold around her, she loves me for who I am. I know I sounded like a girl but I didn't care Bella made me like that and I wouldn't change a thing.

At times I ponder why Alice never just told me my mate was Bella, why hide something as great as this. In the past couple of days my mind often wandered trying to understand Alice's motives, and often wondered how long she knew that Bella was mine. My thoughts were interrupted when Bella spoke;

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

"Alice." I say without thinking and instantly regret it when I feel Bella's sadness. Of course Bella's insecurities would take that out of context. I had to admit I often wondered if Bella missed Edward.

"Darlin' it's not what you're thinking." I could feel Bella's embarrassment but I couldn't blame her.

"I'm sorry I should of let you explain."

"Hey now there's no reason to say sorry. I don't blame you for worrying we are in a pretty messed up situation. I was with Alice for 50 years, it's understandable that you would worry, but I love you more than anything in this world. I'll admit I sometimes wonder about you and Edward." I wasn't an insecure person but the thought of loosing Bella, made my insecurities rear their ugly head.

"Jazz, Edward will always be a part of me, just like you and Alice. He was my first love, but you are my soul mate, the love I have for you surpasses anything I ever felt for him."

"Thank you Darlin', just remember you are my everything, and no one and nothing will take me away from you." She smiles that smile I swear is reserved for me, and I wonder how I ever lived without her. I pulled her in to my lap, just wanting to hold her.

"So what were you thinking about?" she asks with her head on my chest.

"I was just thinking about why she never told me about you. I have a hard time understanding what harm would of come from it."

"Jazz, do you ever think there's a lot more to it?" Before I could answer we were no longer alone.

"We all know there's more to it." Peter says as he, Charlotte, Emmett and Rosalie appear.

"Peter's right. A lot doesn't add up." Charlotte says, sitting beside Peter. She looked like she was trying to solve the worlds hardest math equation.

"Like why she didn't tell me my mate was Bella when I left." I point out.

"Or why she didn't see Bella being changed?" Rose adds.

"I hate to be the one to say it, but I think she saw Bella's change and disappeared shortly afterward." Peter says.

"What do you mean disappeared?" Bella asks, I guess no one had told her about the 'urgent' Europe trip.

"The day before we heard the news of your death, Alice and Edward went on a spur of the moment trip. She said something about fashions shows and Edward needing to get out of the house. We tried calling them when we found out about you, but their phones are off and we can't find them." Rosalie explains, I could feel Bella's intrigue.

"Why wouldn't she just tell us Bella was changed instead of letting us think she was dead?" Em says, his anger over the situation had not decreased.

"Maybe she thought I was dead." Bella mumbles. I could feel her confusion, and sadness, but I refused to think Alice would do that, or would she?

"Don't think like that Sugar, but sadly, the only person who can answer these questions is Alice. Until you all meet again all you will have is questions." Peter states.

"But it could take years to get those answers!" Emmett points out, to be honest I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"the answers are coming sooner than you think." Peter states absentmindedly. I raise my eyebrow in question.

"What do you know Peter?" Bella asks.

"All I know is something big is coming, and it will bring you to face the past."

"Peter cut the cryptic shit! I've dealt with it for far to long. Are we in danger?" I ask.

"My three least favorite words, I don't know." He admits glumly. I know at points he truly hated his gift and this was one of those times.

"I do think we should take extra precautions to be on the safe side. No hunting alone, and I think we should teach the little one to fight." Peter's emotions had me worried, and I didn't like the though of Bella needing to fight, but I would rather have her be able to defend her self if I failed her.

My attention was brought to Bella, who was still in my lap. Her emotions are shifting quickly; fear, determination, and worry. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay, I would make it okay. I would protect her with my life, nobody would harm her while I still walked this earth.

Bella's POV – 2 weeks later

Peter had become quite paranoid, the reason I was currently hunting with Rosalie after an intense training session that left me drained, and needing to hunt for the second time today. We were heading home laughing about my take down on Emmett, he was quite discouraged when his baby sister took him down. Rosalie found it all hilarious, actually everyone did except for Emmett of course. As we entered a more wooded area we encountered an unknown scent, a vampire.

My newborn instincts were on high alert, my mind screamed 'danger'. Rosalie and I stood side by side scanning the area, suddenly I saw movement in the bush and a flash of blonde hair, intruder. Rosalie and I took off after him but soon found us separated from one another.

As I searched the area, I heard Rosalie struggling. I ran in the direction of her, and quickly found her on top of the now limbless intruder. She was about to remove his head when I stopped her.

"Don't! We need him. Will bring him back to the house, Jasper will know what to do." Rose nods in agreement. As she gets up I scan her for any bites, and was relieved when I saw her porcelain skin was still unmarked.

The wind picked up bringing four new scents, but I wasn't scared, it was my family.

Jasper's POV

I was at the house when I felt it. Paralyzing fear that tugged at my heart, my Bella was in trouble, I just knew it. I yelled for Emmett, Peter and Charlotte. When they were with me I took off running in the direction of Bella's scent. I was scared by what I would find when I arrived, but whoever or whatever was causing this fear would pay for it.

My relief was instant when I saw Bella and Rosalie standing side by side and a pile of limbs, at least the head was still intact. I ran to Bella and hugged her, I thought I was going to lose her.

"Are you okay? I could feel your fear, it was so powerful."

"It's okay, and I'm okay." I kiss her and our bodies instantly relax.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We were heading back when we smelt him. We chased him and Rose got to him first." I looked at the intruder, from his emotional range and blood lust, I realized he was still a fairly new vampire. I was just glad he wasn't an out of control newborn. I suggested the girls head home, we would probably burn him when we were done, and Bella didn't need to see that, yet.

"Please be careful." Bella whispers into my chest.

"I just found you Darlin' I don't plan on letting anything take me away from you. Besides I've dealt with worst." My scars were proof of that.

"I know, I just can't stand the thought of loosing you."

"Nothing is going to happen, besides Rose already tore him to pieces." I say chuckling.

"I'll be home soon, I love you." I say kissing her.

"I love you too, hurry back." she says before joining arms with Rosalie and Charlotte and leaving the field.

I turned my attention to the intruder. Emmett had the vampires limbs in his arms, and Peter was holding his torso and head. As I approached, the vampire snapped his teeth as Peter taunted him. The intruder was bickering with Peter, it seemed we had a chatterbox. I only hoped that would apply when I demanded my answers. I grabbed the vampire from Peter, and held him by his throat, one wrong move and I would snap his head off.

"Why are you here?" I growl at the intruder, but he remains silent, so I tighten my grip.

"Tell me why, or so help me God, you will be ashes!" Again I receive no answer. I was becoming aggravated, if I didn't need answers he would already be dust. I pull out my lighter hoping my old trick would work.

"Answer me or my brother over there will take this lighter turn your limbs into dust and leave your head for the animals." The vampire looks at Emmett who is wearing a giant grin, and the vampires fear spikes. I use it to my advantage, I fill him with enough fear to cause a human a heart attack. His eyes widen and his chin starts to tremble.

"Tell me why you're here!" I demand.

"I was sent to watch the brunette vampire." he stutters out in fear. I can't stop the growl that escapes my chest.

"Who sent you?" I ask, but he doesn't answer. I throw my lighter to Emmett who lights it and holds it under the vampires arm.

"No! Stop! I'll tell you everything, just please don't burn it." I smirk knowing my trick worked, once we burned his limb he would be useless to me.

"Who sent you after my mate?" I ask.

"I don't know her name. She approached my master, she wanted to create an army. Her hair is red like fire and she wants revenge on your mate, for the death of hers." I felt rage build inside me. Victoria was back and after Bella.

"Why is your master helping her?" I ask increasing my grip on the vampire.

"Because my master wants you."

"Who is your master?" What vampire would want me? I could only think of one...but she couldn't...there was no way. My fear was confirmed when he spoke;

"Maria." I felt a chill run up my spine. I look over my shoulder to Peter who seems to be in shock.

"Why are you watching us?" I ask trying to keep the surprise out of my voice.

"The red head said she would be protected. I was sent to watch her until they arrive."

"When do they arrive?" I ask, in reality I was thinking how much time do we have?

"Two weeks." A shiver goes down my spine. I always knew Maria would come after me if she found me. I wasn't worried for myself, but with Victoria and Maria joining forces they would be a force to reckon with.

"How many do they have?"

"25, but they've been fighting." It would seem Maria was having a hard time controlling her newborns, probably the reason she wanted me back, and if they've been fighting she would create more. I had my answers, and I was done with him. I dropped him to the ground and walked towards my brothers.

"I'll finish him for you Major. You go check on Bella. You two need to talk, we're going to need help." I knew what Peter was suggesting and so did Emmett.

"What about Carlisle?" Logically I knew Emmett was right, and it would be a good idea. With Carlisle came the Denali's and three centuries of experience, but with Carlisle came the family, and I wasn't sure Bella was ready for that.

"I'll talk to her, and we'll figure something out." I say before taking off. I could hear the vampires screams as I left the clearing.

When I got back to the house, Bella was waiting for me on the porch steps. I run to her and kiss her. Glad to have her in my arms, safe, for now.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" she asks obviously feeling my distress.

"Come on Darlin' let's go inside, we need to have a little talk." I could feel her worry, and I felt worse now that Maria was involved, but I would do anything to protect my girl, and I mean anything.

**A/N So what did you guys think? Originally this was going to be two chapter but the first was too short so I combined them. So Victoria and Maria what do you think about that? It seems a lot better than just Victoria and the newborns. The next couple of chapters are big ones you will not want to miss them!**

**Big thank you to everyone who added this story or myself to their favorites or alerts, it means the world.**

**Super big thank you to all who reviewed: LuvinTwilight143, traceybuie, 01katie, JXB Addicted, Jazzysbellamarie, cathy29jes, SAVAGEGRACEx, TrueSkye, katandjasper, Twisted-Twilighter, deerslayer1100, TwilightAddict71484, Conan in love, D-Gray gal, kouga's older woman, Kim Rathbone, JessJess76, ILOVETWILIGHT79, mmelody6, LordXeenTheGreat, MaryMary123, twimama77, Angelvnzl, mickeydee, NatalieLynn, Moonlit Lake Nightmare, EJ_12212012, sam's-lurker-droid, seza3175, inhaaaaaale, Descartes1, deltagrl, Frau-Sorge, A_JASPER_FOR_ME.**

**Kisses from Jasper to all those who review!**

**So Until Next Time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG 48,900 hits you guys are totally amazing! I'm sorry this chapter took longer, real life has been kick my ass. So onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Twilight, and My name is not Stephanie.**

_Previously on TWIWMTB:_

_"I'll finish him for you Major. You go check on Bella. You two need to talk, we're going to need help." I knew what Peter was suggesting and so did Emmett._

_"What about Carlisle?" Logically I knew Emmett was right, and it would be a good idea. With Carlisle came the Denali's and three centuries of experience, but with Carlisle came the family, and I wasn't sure Bella was ready for that._

_"I'll talk to her, and we'll figure something out." I say before taking off. I could hear the vampires screams as I left the clearing._

_When I got back to the house, Bella was waiting for me on the porch steps. I run to her and kiss her. Glad to have her in my arms, safe, for now._

_"Jasper, what's wrong?" she asks obviously feeling my distress._

_"Come on Darlin' let's go inside, we need to have a little talk." I could feel her worry, and I felt worse now that Maria was involved, but I would do anything to protect my girl, and I mean anything._

**Jasper's POV**

Jasper's emotions have me worried. They shifted from anger to guilt in seconds. I remain silent until we were at the couch, where he pulls me onto his lap.

"Tell me what's happening." I say. He lets out an unnecessary breath before speaking.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to do it. Victoria is back and she knows you were changed." he said. I was in shock. I knew she would come for me eventually when she found out I was changed, but I wasn't scared. I'm not the defenseless little human I use to be. My concern laid with Jasper's uneasiness.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" I ask. Jasper nods, and places his hand on my cheek, his golden eyes burning into mine.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry for getting you involved."

"Jazz, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"When Victoria found out you were alive and being protected she approached someone for help."

"Who?" The cold look in his eyes told me it was bad.

"Maria." I freeze. So many emotions are running through me; anger, worry, confusion.

"What? Why?"

"Victoria wanted to create a newborn army to get you. My guess is she tried and failed. Almost all vampires know of Maria and the Southern wars. She probably tracked Maria down. Maria sent spies and they saw we were together, Maria wants me back." he says. I panic.

"No! No! No! We can't let that happen! We have to do something. She can't have you back." I was panicking - Maria was evil, and I refused to let her bring Jasper back into the darkness that once consumed his life.

"It's okay. Please calm down darlin'. The reason I wanted to talk to you was because Peter and Emmett think we should call Carlisle. He has allies and three centuries of experience and he would do anything for family, but I won't call if you're not ready. We'll figure something else out."

At this moment it didn't matter how much I was hurt by the family leaving me, or how angry I still was over the whole thing. I would do whatever it takes to keep Jasper from Maria's clutches and end Victoria once and for all.

"Let's call." Jasper looks up at me, shock written on his face.

"Don't you want to think about it?" I shake my head 'no'.

"No, we need his help. I will do anything to protect you from Maria. Besides it's time to face the past, it's not so scary with you by my side." He smirks, and pulls my face to meet his.

"I'm proud of you, and I love you so much." I smile.

"I love you too."

He lays me on the couch, and kisses me. His emotions telling me he just wants us to be close. He would never admit it but he was worried. As his tongue ran across my bottom lip asking for entrance we were interrupted by a throat clearing. I look up from under Jasper to see Em, Peter, Charlotte and Rose standing there all four smirking. If I was human I would be bright red.

"Not that I don't enjoy watching you suck face with my baby sister but I believe Bella has made her decision." Peter says and I just nod.

"I'm proud of you." Peter says winking at me.

"I'm going to call Carlisle, hopefully they aren't traveling." Jasper says taking out his phone.

"They're in Alaska, they got back last week." Everyone's attention turned to Emmett.

"What? I called Esme a few days ago. She missed everyone so I gave her an update. I didn't say anything about Bella, but I did tell her we were with Jasper. She was worried about you."

"Good, now that that's settled I think Bella should call them." Everyone's eyes snap to Peter.

"Why me?"

"Because they need to know you're alive. Plus they'll be so happy you're alive they'll ignore the fact we're bringing them into mortal danger." I scowl at Peter.

"I'm kidding sugar, but I do think it would be best."

"Alright, fine! Someone give me a phone before I change my mind."

Jasper hands me his phone the number already dialed. I press the call button, there's no need for speaker everyone can hear. As it rings my nerves kick in, what am I suppose to say? 'Hi Carlisle, I'm a vampire now, and Jasper's my mate. By the way two psychotic vampires are after us please help.' Yeah I bet that would go over well. On the fifth ring Esme picks up.

"Hello?" Hearing her voice, made my heart fill with warmth. I really did miss her.

"Hi Esme."

"Bella?...Bella sweetheart is that you?"

"Yeah Esme it's me."

"Oh my gosh!" she says stunned. I can hear her call to Carlisle.

"Carlisle! Carlisle, come here quick!" She yells frantic. Suddenly Carlisle's voice floats through the phone.

"Esme, what's wrong?" his voice reminded me of how much I really missed him.

"It's Bella!" she says sounding like she's sobbing.

"Oh Esme. I know you miss her, we all do." Carlisle says trying to console her, but she lets out a frustrated sigh.

"No Carlisle! Bella's on the phone!"

"What!" I can hear the shock in his voice, suddenly he's on the phone.

"Bella?"

"Hi Carlisle." He lets out a giant breath, could he really be relieved?

"Bella where are you? Are you okay? Do you need help?"

"I'm okay Carlisle. I'm in Texas." The help part would come later.

"Bella why are you in Texas? We heard the news we thought you were dead." Carlisle says and I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Technically I am." Peter and Emmett chuckle, for which they receive smacks across the back of their heads. I guess Rose and Charlotte didn't find it as funny, and by the look on Jasper's face he didn't either.

"Bella, are you saying..."

"Yes Carlisle, I'm like you now."Esme lets out a sob and is quickly on the phone.

"Sweetheart do you need help? I'll get on a plane right now and come get you." I let out a giggle,

"Esme, really I'm okay. I'm not alone."

"Who are you with?"

"Hi mom." Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper chime in.

"Emmett? Rose? Jasper? What...what..?" Esme stutters.

"Will somebody please explain what is going on?" Carlisle says with a raised voice.

"It's a really long story." I say not wanting to get into it.

"I have time Bella." I feel like a child being scolded. I let out a breath and start.

"I was out in the forest walking, and ran into Laurent."Esme lets out a gasp.

"Victoria sent him after me, she wants revenge for James's death, but Laurent decided I would be a nice snack instead." I wonder if it will ever be easier to speak of my death.

"I don't remember much after that, but I was saved. I assume you know Peter and Charlotte Whitlock?" I say smiling at my saviors and family, receiving a smile and wink in return.

"Yes, of course." Carlisle says.

"Well they found me, destroyed Laurent and changed me." There is a deafening silence until Esme speaks.

"How long have you three known?"

"Emmett and I got here about three months ago." Rosalie says.

"I got here about a week after her change." Jasper admits.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Esme asks. I can tell she's upset and angry at them, and I couldn't let her think they decided this on their own.

"Esme, please don't be mad at them. I asked them not to."

"Why Bella?" I felt bad, but when the pain of their abandonment resurfaced I felt confused. Jasper sensing my discomfort takes the phone and wraps his arm around me.

"I think that's a conversation to have in person." He says into the phone.

"We understand. Jasper, I have a feeling there is more to this phone call, what's going on son?" Carlisle asks.

"Victoria has come back after Bella, and she's allied with someone to create a newborn army." Esme gasps, I'm convinced if she was human she would've fainted.

"Tell me you're not talking about..."

"Yes Carlisle, and she wants me back." I can't help the anger that courses through me as he speaks of Maria. Of course Jasper feels it, he takes my hand and brings it to his lips, which helps calm me.

"Well that's not going to happen. When do you need us?" Carlisle asks with determination.

"Carlisle it's bigger than the eight of us. I know for a fact the army is growing."

"Then I want the six of you on a plane to Alaska. I'll call Eleazar and seek his help." I could feel Jasper's relief, this was good. My only problem was facing a plane full of humans for hours.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"There's no need for thanks Jasper. You and Bella are family and we defend our family." I decided to keep my comments about the word 'family' to myself.

"Thank you that means a great deal. We'll call when we've made our arrangements."

"Jasper, before you go, I want you to know we haven't heard from Alice and Edward in months. I don't think we will be able to find them."

"I think it's better that way, for now." Jasper says, and I agreed. Two psychotic vampires after us was enough, we didn't need the problems Alice and Edward brought.

"Very well then, call when you know your plans."

"We will. Goodbye Carlisle. Bye Esme." He ends the call and looks up at me, giving me a small smile. He's trying to make me feel better.

"Alright, what's the plan Major?" Peter asks already in preparation mode, and of course Jasper already had a plan.

"The newborn said we have two weeks, but the sooner we leave Texas the better. Once Maria doesn't receive her update she'll send someone to investigate. We leave tonight, when it's dark. We'll use cars sticking to low populated area's to avoid Bella suffering major bloodlust." I send Jasper my gratitude, he winks in response as if to say 'no problem'.

"When we get to Alaska, we go straight to Carlisle and Esme. We're going to have to tell them everything, that conversation isn't over not by a long shot. Once Carlisle understands what we face, we get our allies. Then all we can do is train and wait, everyone will need more training. Newborns are entirely different then the average vampire." I felt nervous. I knew newborns were dangerous, I've heard the stories and seen the scars some have left on my family and mate. I felt bad they were being drug back into it.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Anything else?" Peter asks.

"I want to go to Forks." I say without thought. I hadn't thought much about it, but as the word left my mouth it sounded more appealing.

"Why darlin'?" Jasper asks.

"I want to say goodbye." I needed this to move on. I was regretting say anything, nervous of what the others would think, but when I looked up and saw five understanding smiles, I was glad I said something.

"Well I think it's a great idea. We'll go at night, late when everyone's asleep. We should go undetected." Rosalie says, and I was glad she was on my side.

"Alright you guys start packing, I'll go get a rental." Peter says before rushing out the door.

"Woohoo road trip!" Emmett yells running upstairs. Rosalie follows him shaking her head, but with a smile on her face. She really did love that big baboon. Charlotte follows them stating she's going to pack Peter, apparently he is a lost cause in that department. Once we were alone, Jasper turns to face me.

"You okay darlin'?" he asks giving me a look saying 'don't tell me your fine'.

"I'm scared." I admit.

"Oh Bella it's going to be okay. With Carlisle's help we'll be fine. Victoria will not hurt you."

"You know it's funny, that doesn't even scare me anymore. I'm scared of seeing Carlisle and Esme again. What if their angry about us being together, and won't help us, and what about Maria? Honestly Victoria is the least of my worries."

"Bella, I don't want you to worry about Maria, she will not get me. As for Carlisle and Esme they'll be happy for us, probably a little confused but aren't we all?" All I could do was nod in agreement.

"Now are you sure about Forks, Darlin?" he asks.

"Yes. I just want to make sure Charlie is okay and say goodbye to that part of my life."

"I understand. I just don't want you to think you have to do it now. You have time."

"I know, but once this is all over with, I want us to be able to move on, and just be together." Jasper smiles his sexy smirk in response.

"I love that idea."

"It does sound great, doesn't it?" I say smiling back at him. Suddenly I'm over his shoulder.

"Alright lil' darlin' let's get moving, we got some packing to do." he says letting his southern twang seep through.

I can't control the giggles that escape as he carries me upstairs. I couldn't wait for this all to be over with. I just wanted to spend eternity in his arms. It was just what I needed.

**A/N So what did you think? Next chapter will be the trip and Forks, and I've got a few surprises up my sleeve for the next few chapters. I'm hoping to have Chapter 18 within the next couple of days, but I can't promise.**

**Super big thank you to my awesome Beta notyouravgmom.**

**Thank you to all who have added this story, or myself to their favorites and/or alerts, it really means a lot to me, even if you don't review :P**

**Super big thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter: SAVAGEGRACEx, Kim_Rathbone, LuvinTwilight143, ILOVETWILIGHT79, 01katie, LisaF29, Moonlit Lake Nightmare, cathy29jes, Twisted-Twilighter, twimama77, TwilightAddict71484, JXB Addicted, greywolflove, traceybuie, Frau-Sorge, danimcket, snotoy, LordXeenTheGreat, wendy1969, deerslayer1100, Surger-Girl, Alithea Volturi, RubyDragonJewel, mmelody6, deltagrl, EJ 12212012, seza3175, yearprincess, Angelvnzl, vity bookworm, Nissa-Cullen, MoonPrincess23.**

**Steamy make-out sessions on the couch with Jasper for all those who review :)**

**Until next time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	18. Chapter 18

**51,800 hits, that is friggin amazing! So thank you very much! Also thank you for getting me to 460 reviews that is just pure amazing, I've never had a story reach that many reviews, so it makes me really happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, and my name is not Stephanie. If it was Jasper would have been the lead.**

_Previously on TWIWMTB:_

_"Bella, I don't want you to worry about Maria, she will not get me. As for Carlisle and Esme they'll be happy for us, probably a little confused but aren't we all?" All I could do was nod in agreement._

_"Now are you sure about Forks, Darlin?" he asks._

_"Yes. I just want to make sure Charlie is okay and say goodbye to that part of my life."_

_"I understand. I just don't want you to think you have to do it now. You have time."_

_"I know, but once this is all over with, I want us to be able to move on, and just be together." Jasper smiles his sexy smirk in response._

_"I love that idea."_

_"It does sound great, doesn't it?" I say smiling back at him. Suddenly I'm over his shoulder._

_"Alright lil' darlin' let's get moving, we got some packing to do." he says letting his southern twang seep through._

_I can't control the giggles that escape as he carries me upstairs. I couldn't wait for this all to be over with. I just wanted to spend eternity in his arms. It was just what I needed._

Bella's POV

The trip so far had been interesting. We had stuck to low populated areas to avoid my bloodlust, but sadly we had encountered a few groups of humans. Venom filled my mouth and my mind was screaming at me to attack, if it wasn't for Jasper's hold on me in the back seat I don't know what would've happened. The others tried to keep my mind occupied, Peter and Emmett sang along, badly with the radio making me laugh and Rose and Charlotte kept me busy by talking about all the trips we should take once I wasn't a newborn anymore.

At eleven o'clock we entered Forks. It's dark and the streets are dead, not a single car or human. It was emotional being back here, I still had all my human memories which made being back here even harder. We drove to the Cullen's old house, deciding it would be better to run to Charlies to avoid detection. When we got out of the car I was surprised it didn't hurt to be here, five months ago I would've been a sobbing mess, being back here. Jasper made it better, he was like my knight in shining armor.

"Alright you guys stay here. Bella and I will be back soon, and we'll leave before sunrise."

"Not a chance in hell, Major. You said there are dogs in the area. You two are not going alone," Peter says, determined.

"The dogs aren't a problem, there is a treaty in place. Besides we shouldn't be seen."

"Sorry Major, but you're not getting rid of us. Char and I are coming with you."

"Fine. Em, Rose you guys coming?"

"We'll stay here, call if you need us," Rosalie says before she and Emmett go inside.

"Alright, let's get going," Jasper says taking my hand.

It took us no more than five minutes to run to Charlies'. My truck was parked in its usual spot. I was surprised to see he kept it after it was found. I was disappointed when I realized the cruiser was not there, and there were no heartbeats coming from the house. I was devastated.

"Hey now sweetheart, don't feel like that. We'll wait in the tree, we still have time,"Jasper says.

We climb up the tree nearest to my old bedroom, it still looked the same as the day I 'died'. We had been waiting for over an hour when I smelled something revolting.

"Jasper, what's that god awful smell?" I ask. Peter laughs and Jasper mumbles 'shit'.

"That beautiful, is the stench of werewolf," he replies.

"Yeah, you don't smell so nice either leech. Get down here."

I recognized the voice, it was Jacob. Jasper turns to me a speaks;

"Stay behind me until he is calm. You may have been friends before, but now that you're one of us things might be different."

I nod in understanding, and the four of us jump down, and I stay hidden behind Jasper.

"What are you doing here leech? I thought you left," Jacob asks Jasper.

"I did, and I'm only back until sunrise then I'm gone for good."

"That doesn't explain why you are here at Charlie's."

"I can explain that," I say, revealing myself from behind Jasper. Jacob's eyes snap up to mine and I'm hit with his shock and confusion.

"Bella? Is that really you?" I nod in response.

"Wh...what happened to you? Why are you a blood sucker?" he asks angrily, and he starts to shake, quickly Jasper has me behind him, again.

"Jacob calm down before you phase. A vampire did attack her but the other scents happened to be them," Jasper says pointing to Peter and Charlotte.

"They saved her, she would've died so they changed her."

"Did you know she was alive when you were here? Was that all an act?" Jacob asks.

"No Jacob. I've known Peter for many years, I went to visit him after I left here and found Bella there."

"Thank God!" Jacob says, relieved. All four of us look at him surprised.

"I know you're suppose to be my mortal enemy, but you have no idea how happy I am you are alive, well sorta," Jacob says smirking.

"I missed you Bells."

"I missed you to Jake. I would hug you but I don't think I could handle the stench," I say only partly joking. Jacob lets out a barking laugh.

"What are you doing here Bella?"

"I wanted to check on Charlie, and make sure he's okay, but he's not here."

"Yeah, he doesn't spend much time here anymore. He's usually at the rez." I can't help but frown, that was the one place I couldn't go.

"How is he?"

"He's getting better. The first two months were the worst, but once he and Sue started spending time together, he started to get better."

"Sue?"

"Clearwater, Harry's wife. He died about two weeks after you. Your dad and Sue started dating about two weeks ago," I was in shock, Charlie was dating someone?

"Is he happy?" I ask softly.

"As happy as he can be with you gone," Jacob says sincerely.

"Well that's all I needed to know," Jacob looks at me in surprise.

"Don't you want to see him?"

"Of course I do, but I'm not allowed on the rez and Charlie can't know anything about me being a vampire, or that they even exist," I say glumly, Jacob is quiet.

"What if he already does?"

All four of us snap our heads to him.

"What are you talking about Jacob?" Jasper asks, stealing my question.

"Charlie knows about vampires, and werewolves, and he knows about the Cullen's," Jacob admits, and I can't help the growl that erupts. Charlie couldn't know about vampires, the Volturi would come after him if they found out.

"Jacob, why did you tell him?" Jasper asks.

"I didn't tell him. Sues' kids, Seth and Leah are part of the pack. Leah got angry one day and accidentally phased in front of Charlie. After that we kind of had to tell him, and with the story of the wolves comes the story of the cold ones. Charlie asked if there were any cold ones in Forks and when dad said 'not anymore', it's like a light bulb went off inside his head and he asked about the Cullen's, dad said yes." I was in shock. Charlie knew everything I worked so hard to keep from him.

"Jake, does Charlie know what really happened to me?"

I could feel his regret and knew.

"I didn't want to, but dad and Sam thought it was for the best."

"How did he take it?"

"He was shocked, then angry, but then some how he came to terms with it. He said something didn't seem right about your death. I think he was just happy to have some closure."

"So do you want to see him?" Jacob asks.

I felt really confused and freaked out. I didn't know what to do I look up at Jasper for advice.

"What do I do Jazz?"

"The choice is all yours darlin'. You get an opportunity almost none of us get. If you are worried about his safety, he will be protected from the Volturi. You just need to decide if you're willing to say goodbye face-to-face. We won't be able to come back here for years to come, way after your father passes, but if he knows you're alive you can keep in contact with him until it becomes dangerous or he passes," Jasper says, always the voice of reason.

"I know it will hurt to say goodbye, but he needs to know I'm alive, he needs to be able to move on. I want to see him."

"Good choice darlin'," Jasper says smiling.

"We'll meet at the treaty line in an hour, I need to go speak to Sam. What should I say to Charlie?" Jacob asks.

It was a good question. I guess saying 'you're supposedly dead daughter wants to see you' wouldn't go over to well.

"Just tell him someone needs to see him, we'll explain everything," Jasper answers.

"Thank you Jake."

"I'd do anything for you Bells. Let me just say two things; One, I like this one a lot better than the other one," he says pointing to Jasper.

"Second, just because you two saved Bella, doesn't mean I won't destroy you if you feed in the area," he says looking at Peter and Charlotte.

"Wasn't planning on it, but thanks for the advice pup," Peter says while I just roll my eyes.

"See you in an hour." Jacob says before running, and turning into a giant russet brown wolf. I stare, shocked, with my mouth hanging open.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

I hear Jasper, Peter and Charlotte laugh, I then realize I said that out loud

"I don't think it does darlin'," Jasper says still laughing.

"We best be getting back, and grab Rosalie and Emmett. Pup won't be alone tonight, I think it's best if we all go," Peter says.

"I need to hunt, before we meet them," I announce, Jasper looks at me concerned.

"Are you okay? You hunted before we entered Forks, did Jacobs blood bother you?" he asks.

"I'm fine. Jacob's blood didn't bother me at all, I'm sure his stench had more to do with it than anything. I don't want to take a chance with Charlie, I'm sure the tribe has scared him of stories about vampires."

"Darlin' I don't think you'll hurt him, but if it would make you feel better we'll go. Char, Peter go back and get Em and Rose we'll meet at the treaty line, they know where it is." Jasper says and they take off into the woods.

"Come on let's get you something tasty."

1 hour later

The six of us were currently waiting at the treaty line, Jasper is at my side holding my hand. Emmett and Rose are now with us, Emmett thinks it's cool that I get to see my dad again, and Rosalie is happy for me, but she has a strong distaste for the wolves.

The wind suddenly picks up bringing six new scents, and multiple heartbeats, four human, two animal. I was glad their scents didn't cause venom to pool in my mouth, I had no desire to attack, but I was pretty sure the wet dog smell in the air helped greatly with that. As they get closer I can hear voices;

"Will someone tell me what's going on?"

I recognized the voice, it was Charlie. I had missed his voice, I wanted to run to him but I knew I couldn't

"Charlie relax, you wouldn't believe me if I told you so just wait. We're almost there," Jacob says and Charlie lets out a frustrated sigh. A few minutes later Jacob, Charlie, a large man, a woman and two wolves emerge from the tree line. Suddenly Charlie looks up and his eyes connect with mine.

"Bella? Bells it that you?" His voice cracks with emotion.

"Hi dad." I say softly, with a smile on my face.

Charlie moves to come closer, but the large man stops him.

"What are you doing Sam?" Charlie asks.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but you obviously know what she is, she's not safe for you to be close to," Sam says staring at me with a cold look in his eyes.

"I know what she is, but I don't care she's my daughter so I'll take my chances," Charlie says yanking his arm from Sams' grip.

He walks towards me, once he's cross the treaty line I slowly walk towards him, not wanting to scare him. As we meet he pulls me into a hug, as he hugs me he cries and I can feel the emotional dam inside him break. He pulls away and takes my face in his hands.

"You're alive. You look so different. What happened to you?" he asks his voice rough from crying, tears staining his cheeks. I can see the bags under his eyes. All the stress has made him look older.

"It's a really long story dad."

"Well I've got time. We'll go back to the house and talk, all of us," he says looking over my shoulder towards the others.

"Charlie, you can't be serious, they're dangerous. You can't be alone with all of them," Sam yells.

I use all my power not to growl at him in front of Charlie, but he was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Sam, I appreciate your concern, but she is my daughter, no matter what she is, and if she trusts them then so do I," I can't help but smile, he was taking all this extremely well.

"Fine, but Seth and Leah will be running perimeter and if any of you blood..." Sam is interrupted by the woman I assumed to be Sue.

"Now Sam there is no reason for name calling. Charlie will be safe with Bella and her friends. I'd like to join them as well," Sue says smiling at me, which I return. I liked her already.

"Fine, Seth, Leah head to Charlies. Jacob let's go," Sam orders and the two wolves take off, but Jacob stays.

"Wait!" he says to Sam and approaches me.

"Will I see you again?" he asks, and I frown.

"I don't think so. I'm leaving in the morning and I can't come back," I admit glumly. I can feel his sadness and it matches my own, he was my friend, and like family.

"We can't come back, but your more than welcome to come see us," Jasper says coming to stand behind me. I was shocked it wasn't a secret that Jasper didn't like the wolves, I wasn't sure if it was just Jacob or the fact that he could feel my sadness, he really would do anything for me.

"Really?" Jacob asks with his child -like smile.

"Yeah Jacob, as long as you don't mind putting up with Peter's dog jokes, and I have to tell you he has quite a few," Jasper says with a slight grin, while Peter nods in agreement.

"I could get used to it," Jacob says, smiling.

"Jacob, let's go!" Sam barks. Annoying mutt.

"Hey Bells, you might want to hold your breath." I look at him confused, but understand when he hugs me. I can't believe how warm he is compared to Charlie, and I guess it's a wolf thing.

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Jake." Jacob takes off after Sam in wolf form.

"I'm never going to get used to that," Charlie mumbles, and I can't help but agree.

"I'll go get the cruiser, and meet you guys on the road."

"It's okay dad, you head home. We'll be there soon."

I can feel his confusion, but he agrees.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes kid," he says hugging me. I can feel his reluctance in letting me go, I didn't blame him, he probably thought I would disappear again.

"Don't worry dad, I'll be there before you."

"Alright, then. See you in a bit," he says taking Sues' hand and walking into the trees.

The six of us run to Charlies at a relaxed pace. It's silent as we run, I think they are giving me time to process everything. I'm nervous as we approach the house, I don't know what to say to him when we talk, honestly I'm not sure how much to tell him. When we arrive at the house we wait in a dark spot near the door. Jasper comes to my side and takes my hand, sending me calming emotions.

"You ready to do this darlin'?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Don't worry. Charlie loves you and nothing you tell him tonight will change that," I smile up at him, and kiss him.

"I love you." He smiles that bright smile,the oneI swear is reserved for me, and me alone.

"I love you too little darlin,'" he says winking at me, causing me to giggle.

I can hear the cruiser approaching and within seconds Charlie is pulling into the drive way, we walk out of the shadows as he and Sue get out of the cruiser, and I can feel his relief when he sees me. We head inside and then Charlie speaks.

"Want to start the introductions Bells? I recognize you three," he says pointing to Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

"But forgive me I can't remember your names."

"Dad, this is Rosalie Hale and her husband Emmett Cullen," I say pointing to each.

"And this is Jasper Whitlock," I say smiling up at him.

"Nice to meet you sir," Jasper says shaking Charlie's hand. From the look on my dad's face, I think he's figured us out already, but I don't give him a chance to say anything.

"And this is Peter and Charlotte Whitlock."

"Nice to meet you all. This is Sue Clearwater," he says smiling at her. It was so weird- I hadn't seen him smile like that, in well forever.

"It's lovely to meet you Bella. I'm happy we've had the chance."

I could feel her sincerity, and for the mother of two of my supposed mortal enemies, she seemed perfectly okay with being in a room full of vampires.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Let's go in the kitchen there's more room in there to talk."

We follow Charlie,Jasper gives my hand a comforting squeeze before we sit down.

"I would offer you guys something to drink, but I don't think I have anything you like."

I was shocked, I could feel his amusement and judging by the smirk on Jasper's face so could he.

"Don't look so surprised Bells. I've had months to come to terms with vampires and werewolves. The tribe has told me a lot, so I'm not going to ask anything about why you didn't tell me because I know you couldn't. I just want to know why this happened and why didn't you come back sooner."

"I didn't come back sooner because I didn't think it was an option. If I had any idea you knew about everything I would've come back the minute it was safe." I felt horrible, all these months I could of helped him move on.

"Don't feel bad kid, you have no reason to. Now tell me how this happened to you, and I mean I want to know everything."

"I guess it all started the day I ran away to Phoenix. When I went to play baseball with the Cullen's, we ran into another group of vampires. They realized I was human, and one wanted me to be his snack. He was going to come after me once I was alone so I had to leave Forks, to protect you and myself. Everything I said that night was just to get you to let me go. Jasper and Alice took me to Phoenix, while the others searched for the vampire. To make a long story short, he found us and tricked me into leaving Jasper and Alice. I was attacked and he was killed, he's the reason I was in the hospital."

"I knew something was up, I told your mother there was no way you were that much of a klutz."

"Ummm... I don't really know how to explain Victoria," I say looking at the ground.

"I think I can do that," Jasper says, coming to my rescue.

"Chief Swan, I take it the wolves have told you about imprinting?" Charlie nods.

"Do vampires do that?" he asks.

"Yes, we call it mating. The mated pair are soul mates. There will never be another person better for them. When one mate dies it is physically painful for the other, like someone has ripped out your heart and stomped on it, and it's almost impossible to move on. Most end their lives, but some choose revenge on the reason for the mate's death."

"So this Victoria, was angry her mate was killed?" Charlie asks confused.

"Exactly. Victoria blamed Bella for James' death."

"So Victoria did this to you?" he asks me.

"Not exactly. She sent another vampire after me, and he found me when I was out walking. He attacked me and would've killed me if Peter and Charlotte hadn't shown up and changed me." Charlie looks over at the two.

"Thank you for saving my little girl."

"No thanks necessary Chief, we love Bella very much." Peter says smiling at me, I really loved my big brother. Charlie remains silent, and for a few minutes I'm worried he's gone into shock.

"Dad, are you okay?" I ask, and he laughs.

"Yeah Bells. Everything makes so much more sense. I know I've asked a lot but I've got two more questions. If the Cullen's left in September, why are you three here? And what is going on between you two?" he says pointing to me and Jasper.

"Wow, he's good." Peter says chuckling.

"If you don't mind I'll take these questions." Jasper says.

"I had decided to come back to Forks, to see Bella and found out she was missing."

"You were at her funeral. A few people said they saw a Cullen." I had no idea Jasper went to my funeral.

"Yes sir I was. I've known Peter and Charlotte for many years. I went to visit them after leaving Forks. When I got there I got the shock of a lifetime seeing Bella. Emmett and Rose missed Bella very much. They thought she had passed, so when they came to visit me, they found out she was changed."

"As for my relationship with Bella, she is my mate. I love her more than anything in this world, and I want to spend the rest of my existence with her." He looks down at me and sends me his love, which I return, the great part of both being empaths, we never need any words to tell each other how much we love the other.

"Well that's probably the best answer any father has ever heard. Welcome to the family, Jasper." he says extending his hand to Jasper's, which he shakes. I was shocked Charlie was so calm, but I think Jasper explaining mating helped Charlie understand this isn't some fling, it was forever.

We spent the next hour talking about where I had been, and what's been going on. He asks about the animal diet, and about vampires. He asks if the myths are true, like garlic, holy water, crosses and sunshine. I have a feeling he's been watching one too many vampire movies. He finds the sparkling thing quite amusing.

"Bells,I heard what you said to Jacob about not being able to come back. You should go upstairs and grab some of your things to take with you." Charlie says.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I say standing up.

"Oh sorry about the floorboard, it cracked under my weight, but when I saw you had stuff underneath it I left it alone."

"Floor board?" I say confused and take off at vampire speed up the stairs.

"Wow...that was graceful. She usually tripped going up walking."

I could hear everyone laugh, and Charlie launch into stories about me and my old klutzy ways.

I walk into my old bedroom, my human scent assaulting my nose. I see the broken floorboard, I sit on the ground, and move it. I'm shocked to my core by what is inside, all my photos of the Cullen's, and the CD with my lullaby on it, I'm stunned into silence. It was all here, he never took it. It was here the whole time.

I look through the photos, there are some of Carlisle and Esme, when I see there faces I miss them more, and I'm glad I'll be seeing them soon, the pain is minimal and I hope it stays that way. There's a photo of Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett with a big goofy grin on his face, and Rosalie with her cold look, I'm glad that's gone now. The next photos are of me and Edward, I was such a foolish little girl dazzled by that stupid vampire. I smile cause I feel no love, and no pain, my Jasper healed that. The next photo caused a smile to break out on my face, it was Jasper. He is standing in a corner, the night of my birthday party, he has a small smile on his face, I wonder how I didn't fall in love with him sooner. Suddenly I sense that I am not alone, I turn around and Jasper is standing there.

"Bella, why were those under the floorboard?" I shrug.

"I don't know. I think Edward did it, he said it would be like he never existed. I thought he took them or destroyed them."

"He couldn't take them. In some small way I think he wanted you to find them."

"I don't understand." I say confused.

"Bella, I know what he said to you, but it was a lie. He loved you very much even after we left." Jasper admits, as he speaks the words almost sound painful.

"Well it doesn't matter, now does it." I say putting the pictures and CD back in the hole, I only keep one and put it in my pocket. I can feel Jasper's curiosity, so I show him the photo, of himself.

"It's the only one I want to keep, besides I don't have any pictures of you."

"Good choice, and we have all of eternity to take more photos." he says smirking, and kissing me gently.

"Let's get you packed up, your father is giving Peter and Emmett teasing ammunition for the next 100 years." I can't help but groan. I run around the room and grabs some of my favorite clothes and things I missed having, I could have replaced them but they wouldn't have meant as much.

We head downstairs where Charlie is telling them about the time I hooked myself in the back while trying to cast a line, in all fairness I was nine. Peter and Emmett are howling with laughter and even Jasper smirks for which he receives an elbow to the gut.

"Can't wait till your not a newborn anymore." he mumbles rubbing the spot I hit.

"Oh and there was this one time..."

"Dad, please. They'll be teasing me for years with the stories you've told them so far."

"She's right Chief." Peter says smiling like the Cheshire cat, and I just glare at him in return.

"I really hate to do this, but the sun will be up soon. We need to be leaving so we aren't spotted." Charlotte says looking out the window.

"We'll go get the rental and meet you two here." Peter says. The group says their goodbyes to Charlie and Sue and are out the door.

"What's happening now?" Charlie asks.

"We're going to Alaska, to visit Carlisle and Esme. After that I'm not sure." I fear there may not be a later if Victoria is successful, but I didn't want Charlie to worry.

"Will I see you again?" he asks, I nod 'yes'.

"I can't come back here but you can come to us, or we can meet somewhere, and we can always talk on the phone." he smiles a sincere smile.

"Good." I can see the headlights through the window, and the sun was starting to rise, we needed to leave.

"Oh, they're here. Well you two best be getting on your way so your not seen." His sadness matches my own I don't want to leave, but I have to.

"Come here kid." He says opening his arms, I go to him and hug him, as hard as I can without causing him injury.

"Take care of yourself Bells. I'm so relieved your okay."

"I'll see you soon dad, we'll work something out." Charlie nods, if it wasn't for my hawk like vision I would've missed him wiping a lone tear.

"Jasper take care of her. Even if I can't physically hurt you, it's my duty as her father to tell you if you hurt her I will hurt you." Jasper just smiles.

"Charlie, If I ever hurt her I'll buy myself a one way ticket here, and tell you how to destroy me."

Charlie lets out a loud laugh.

"You've got a good one here kid, much better than that Edward." Jasper smirks.

"I know." I say smiling up at him.

"Alright you kids should get going." He pulls me into one last hug.

"Love you Bells."

"Love you too Dad."

Jasper and I walk to the car, hand in hand. I feel lighter than I had in months, and I felt happier than I ever had. I had an amazing family of vampires who loved me, I had my human father back, who was happy and in love, and I had the most amazing man in the world at my side for eternity.

"You okay?" Jasper asks as we approach the car door.

"I'm great," I reply truthfully.

"That's my girl. You don't smile enough,"he says kissing me sweetly.

"Let's make Peter drive, I want to have you all to myself in the back seat."

His sexy smirk is instantly on his face, as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, making me giggle like a school girl.

"I like the way you think, ma'am," his southern twang turning my knees to jelly.

The next thirty hours just got a little bit better.

**A/N So what did you think? Originally Bella came to Forks and only saw Charlie through the window but as I wrote it, I didn't feel it, so I re-wrote it and came up with this. Some have been asking about the wolves in the battle, I did think about it, but in the end I don't see it. The danger is not to Forks, and Bella was never really close with the pack, so I don't see them helping.**

**Some people asked about why they called Carlisle, my reasoning is that Carlisle is three centuries old probably seeing his fair share of fights, and living with the Volturi you have to think he trained somewhat. Also I needed a reason to bring the Cullen's back, into the story. Jasper will be the head of this battle and Peter will be his right hand man, I can't see it any other way. After all Jasper is the feared major of the southern wars.**

**Next chapter is the reunion with Carlisle and Esme, and you won't want to miss it, that's all I'm going to say.**

**Super big thank you to my beta notyouravgmom, you help me improve every chapter and I am extremely grateful.**

**Thanks to everyone who added this story or myself to their favorites and/or alerts, it really means a lot, so thank you for your support.**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter: Kim Rathbone, greywolflove, twimama77, traceybuie, krystal214, TwilightAddict71484, LuvinTwilight143, LordXeenTheGreat, 01katie, deerslayer1100, JXB Addicted, tinkerbear10, SAVAGEGRACEx, wendy1969, yearprincess, kouga's older woman, mmelody6, cathy29jes, mum4girls, sech68, Twisted-Twilighter, AbbeNormal(thank you for your heartfelt review, I couldn't keep the smile of my face as I read it.), kjgrubbs.**

**Back seat adventures with Jasper to all those who review ;)**

**So until next time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	19. Chapter 19

**56,400 hits that is truly amazing, thank you all very much! You guys rock!**

**This is not beta'd so please forgive any errors, I tried my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, and my name is not Stephanie.**

Previously on TWIWMTB:

_"Jasper take care of her. Even if I can't physically hurt you, it's my duty as her father to tell you if you hurt her I will hurt you." Jasper just smiles._

_"Charlie, If I ever hurt her I'll buy myself a one way ticket here, and tell you how to destroy me."_

_Charlie lets out a loud laugh._

_"You've got a good one here kid, much better than that Edward." Jasper smirks._

_"I know." I say smiling up at him._

_"Alright you kids should get going." He pulls me into one last hug._

_"Love you Bells."_

_"Love you too Dad."_

_Jasper and I walk to the car, hand in hand. I feel lighter than I had in months, and I felt happier than I ever had. I had an amazing family of vampires who loved me, I had my human father back, who was happy and in love, and I had the most amazing man in the world at my side for eternity._

_"You okay?" Jasper asks as we approach the car door._

_"I'm great," I reply truthfully._

_"That's my girl. You don't smile enough,"he says kissing me sweetly._

_"Let's make Peter drive, I want to have you all to myself in the back seat."_

_His sexy smirk is instantly on his face, as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, making me giggle like a school girl._

_"I like the way you think, ma'am," his southern twang turning my knees to jelly._

_The next thirty hours just got a little bit better._

Chapter 19 – Bella's POV

The rest of the trip, had been quite successful, the few groups of humans we had encountered only caused a slight burn to my throat, and I was able to block them out. Jasper and I had remained in the back seat through out the trip in comfortable silence, other than Emmett and Peter singing to the radio which stopped once Rosalie and Charlotte threatened their favorite appendages.

My nerves increased as we drove up a winding road lined with large trees, if you didn't know it was here you would never find it.

As we approach the house Jasper starts sending me calming emotions for which I was grateful, I didn't know how to feel on my own.

We arrived at a large house, that was actually quite similar to the home in Forks, I remember Esme saying one time the Forks house was her favorite, maybe she had them all built similarly.

As Peter cut the engine to the truck, the front door opens and out walks Esme, of course she looked the same, she always would, but seeing her caused the numb feeling to wash over me. Jasper helps me out of the car, and in an instance Esme is at our side.

"Bella, sweetheart look at you. You look stunning, I see being a vampire agrees with you," she says hugging me.

I'm hesitant to return her hug, but when I feel her relief and love for me, a small part of that numbing sensation fades. Esme goes around hugging all her children, and scolds Jasper for not calling sooner, for which he apologizes.

Esme ushered us inside to where Carlisle is waiting in the foyer. I can feel his happiness and relief when he sees me, and I'm surprised to find how happy I am to see him. I can feel his hesitance in approaching me, I figure he must understand on some level what I am going through, he always was very perceptive.

"Hi Carlisle," I say taking the first step.

"Hello Bella. You look beautiful," he says giving me a small hug and gentle kiss on my cheek.

He says his hellos to the rest of the family, then turns to business.

"Shall we sit down and talk?" Carlisle asks.

"That's a good idea, there's quite a bit to tell," Jasper says coming to my side, and taking my hand in his.

All I can read from Carlisle is shock and intrigue, and Esme is beaming with a bright smile. We go in to the living room, Carlisle and Esme sit on the loveseat facing Jasper and I.

"So where should we start?" Jasper asks.

"I think we'd both like to know, more about Bella's change and how the three of you ended up with her."

"Well it all started about four months after you guys left. I went for a walk in the woods, while I was out there Laurent found me. He told me he knew I would be alone because he saw you in Alaska and I wasn't with you, I believe he said something about him being surprised the human pet was left behind still breathing. He told me Victoria came to him and asked him to find me, so she can kill me for revenge. Instead Laurent had found the animal diet not to his liking and decided I would be his slip," I felt numb speaking of that day.

"Peter had one of his feelings and him and Charlotte had been searching for me for over a month. They found me in the woods as Laurent was feeding from me. They killed him and changed me, Laurent had taken to much blood for me to survive."

"After I woke up, I kept my association with you a secret, only telling them I knew about vampires. I was dealing with some personal issues and wasn't feeding. Peter called Jasper to have him come help me with the vegetarian diet, although I didn't know it was Jasper and Jasper didn't know it was me."

"I'd never been more surprised in my life. After I arrived and found out what had happened to Bella I helped her adjust to this new life, and somewhere along the line I realized I was in love with her and by some miracle she loves me to. She is my mate," Jasper says looking directly at me with a smile on his face.

We remain quiet letting Carlisle and Esme process everything we had told them, suddenly Carlisle speaks;

"Bella, I'm sorry about everything. We never would've left you if we thought you were in danger."

"Please Carlisle, don't apologize. You left because Edward asked you to, and you do what family asks," I leave out how angry I really am at him.

I wonder if he really ever did consider me part of this family, or was I family because I was with Edward. Carlisle remains silent, I think my words are not needed, he understands. Esme approaches me and kneels in front of me taking my hands in hers.

"Bella, I'm so glad that you are alive, and I'm so sorry for leaving you behind. You are family, and we were wrong for not taking your feelings into consideration and blindly following Edward's request."

"Thank you Esme. I'm not going to pretend that your departure didn't effect me, because it did, maybe more than it should have, but I'm moving on and you need to also. You can't take all the blame," Esme nods in understanding and I feel lighter telling her that.

"I would like to just say one more thing; I am extremely happy for you two," She says taking Jasper's hand in her other that's not holding mine.

"In all honesty I can't believe I never saw how right you two look together."

Rosalie let's out an uncharacteristic snort.

"That makes two of us," she says smirking at us.

"Jasper, will you explain the Victoria situation?" Carlisle asks, breaking our nice moment.

"Victoria has come back for Bella. She is still hell bent on revenge for James' death. When she learned Bella was changed, and being protected, she decided to create an army of newborns. My guess is she tried to on her own but couldn't control them, there were reports of unexplained disappearances and attacks in Dallas, that suddenly stopped. I figure like most vampires she is aware of Maria and the southern wars, and sought her help. Maria sent a scout and learned that I was one protecting Bella. According to her spy Maria agreed to help Victoria in order to get me back to train her newborns."

"Well that's not going to happen," Carlisle says with conviction.

"I've called Eleazar and he is on standby they will come to our defense minus Irina. Apparently she was quite fond on Laurent, luckily the rest don't feel the same."

"That's fine. With them our number rises to fifteen, I have won bigger fights with less. Everyone one of us is more trained than any newborn, we should be able to take them."

Suddenly the sliding door into the living room is opened, and a voice that haunted my nightmares while human spoke;

"Any room for two more?"

Everyone's heads snap in the direction of the voice, standing there like a bad dream was Alice and Edward. I'm in complete shock, frozen in my seat and eyes bugged out of my head, but what shocks me to my core are their emotions, they're in love.

Jasper's POV

The room is eerily quiet even without our super sensitive hearing you could hear a pin drop. Everyone in the room's emotions read one thing, shock. Bella hadn't moved since he spoke and I was starting to wonder if vampires could go into shock. Their emotions surprised the hell out of me, I could feel the love they had for each other, and I knew Bella could feel it as well.

I look directly at Edward and have to stop myself from going to attack him, the image of a broken and sobbing Bella on Peter and Charlotte's couch would haunt me forever.

"What in the hell is going on Edward?" I ask.

"Everything will be explained, but first I would like to know why Bella is a vampire?" He asks directing his question more to Alice than anyone.

I wanted to punch him for thinking he had any right to demand answers, before I could tell him off I feel Bella's emotions disappear, and her surprisingly strong voice beats me to it.

"Fuck off Edward! Don't pretend you don't know what happened to me," Edward looks shocked.

"Bella, I really..." he stutters, but Bella doesn't let him finish.

"Shut up Edward!" She says exasperated.

I can feel that emotional wall she built up break, and I'm debating on letting her loose on him or stopping her, the first option wins, he deserves what ever she was about to do.

"Why do you even care, huh? You didn't care what happened to me when you left me alone and broken on the forest floor, telling me I wasn't good enough for you. So what does it matter if I'm human or vampire? Are you sad that your little play thing isn't weak and breakable anymore.."

I wanted to go and hold her, I could feel that hole in her chest open up once again, and I wanted to make it better.

"Edward, how could you?" Esme asks shocked at the news, of her golden child's actions.

"Bella, I didn't mean it, I..." I lost it as he sat there trying to defend himself.

"No Edward, you don't get to say that to her." I say getting up and standing beside my girl, pulling her to my side and placing a kiss on her forehead trying to calm her down.

"Do you have any idea what you did to her? Do you have any idea how much hurt you caused her?" I yell at him.

I use all my might, and hit Edward with the pain Bella felt that day I found her. In my mind I play the images of a broken, sobbing Bella in Peter's arms. Then I showed him how she starved herself so she wouldn't have golden eyes like the family and person that destroyed her. Edward is on his knees, gasping at the pain and sobbing over the images.

"Do you see what you did to her?" I sneer, taunting him in my head.

"God...I'm so...sorry..." he stutters out in pain.

I continue my mental assault on him, but I hit him where it hurts, his love for Bella. I let him see when she told me she loved me more than anything she ever felt with him. I showed him our first kiss, and many more after that. I even throw in a personal favorite Bella screaming my name in the throws of passion seconds before I marked her as mine. The pain and sadness in his eyes makes me smirk.

I'm brought out of my thoughts, by Bella.

"Jasper stop, please, he's not worth it," she says placing her hand on my arm, and she instantly relaxes me and my attack on Edward stops.

He's on the ground panting, Alice at his side, but I notice how unusually quiet she has been during this exchange and there is something in her emotions that doesn't sit right with me.

"What are you hiding Alice?" I ask, and she says nothing.

"Edward, Alice. I think you should start explaining yourselves, now," Carlisle says in his father tone.

I can feel Alice's hesitation and suddenly Edward's emotions shift, he didn't like something he just saw in Alice's mind. His next words shock us all;

"It's time for the truth Alice. They deserve it and so do I."

**A/N *peaks out from behind bulletproof Jasper* Okay so I know you guys probably hate me for ending it there, but it needed to be done. Next chapter I'm sure is the one you've all been waiting for, the truth. I'd love to hear what you guys think is going on with Alice and Edward. **

**Next chapter should be up soon it is currently with my beta, and has been written since day one, this next chapter is what started this whole adventure of a story.**

**I wanted to let you all know I did an outline the other day and we have 11 chapters left in the crazy tale. I will be starting another story shortly after I end this one, it will be J/B and vampires and humans, when I have more info you will be the first to know, right now I just have a basic plot. **

**Super big thank you to all those who have added myself and/or this story to their alerts, and/or favorites. Your support means the world.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter: 87, Kim Rathbone, Twisted-Twilighter, LuvinTwilight143, snotoy, LordXeenTheGreat, MaryMary123, Surgery-Girl, danimcket, ammNIwriter, traceybuie, deerslayer1100, LisaF29, cathy29jes, Conan in love, AbbeNormal (thank you for your heart felt review), kouga's older woman, TwilightAddict71484, JXB Addicted, QueenofDemons68, A JASPER FOR ME, kjgrubbs, wendy1969, Lost Betwixt Worlds, seza3175, twimama77, katandjasper, mmelody6, greywolflove, Chibiboku, baby-kachuba(do I need a padlock for my door? You scare me cause you know where I live lol), Maria, Angelvnzl, deltagirl. **

**I love you guys so much thanks for all the support.-**

**For all those who review I give you 1 hour alone with Jasper, no questions asked.**

**So until next time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	20. Chapter 20

**62,100 hits you guys are amazing! Not going to write along thing cause I know you guys wanna read this. This chapter is the chapter that started it all, so I hope you enjoy it, cause I loved writing it.**

Previously on TWIWMTB:

_"What are you hiding Alice?" I ask, and she says nothing._

_"Edward, Alice. I think you should start explaining yourselves, now," Carlisle says in his father tone._

_I can feel Alice's hesitation and suddenly Edward's emotions shift, he didn't like something he just saw in Alice's mind. His next words shock us all;_

_"It's time for the truth Alice. They deserve it and so do I."_

Bella's POV

The room is extremely tense, my thoughts are going a million miles a minute. Edward and Alice are here, and we were about to find out what the hell has been going on this whole time. Alice looked nervous which made me nervous. How bad could it really be?

"Before I tell you guys everything, I want everyone to know I only did this because I wanted everyone to be happy."

"Get on with it Alice," Jasper says.

He like the rest of us, he just wanted the truth and didn't need her sugar coating it.

"I guess it started with my visions of you Jasper. As I searched for you I believed that you were my mate, I mean why else would I be having visions of you? Then the visions of the family started. I figured you were my mate and we would be happy with our new family, but when we met I knew you weren't mine."

"You knew the whole time?" Jasper asks, angrily and with a hint of shock.

"I'm sorry, but I knew there was a reason I had visions of you and I knew you wouldn't come with me if I told you the truth so I told you you were my mate. Once we were together the visions of the family became clearer. Then we found them, and I met Edward."

I felt sick to my stomach, was it all a lie?

"I knew he was my mate, but for some reason he never felt the pull. I also knew if I told Jasper the truth he would leave and go back to his old life, so I decided to keep quiet until I knew something about his real mate. It wasn't until 1987 that I had my first vision, it was the eight of us gathered. Edward and I were together and happy and Jasper was happy with a figure that was blurred. I waited and waited for another vision but it never came. I thought something happened to her."

It didn't make any sense why couldn't she see me?

"In 2003 everything changed. When we were leaving Connecticut I had a vision of Forks, I didn't know why but I knew we had to go there."

"We should of known something was up when she wanted to move two hours from a decent mall."

"Rosalie, please," Esme chides.

"Fine, I was just saying," she says putting her hands up in surrender, she did make a point.

"Anyways, I was disappointed when something didn't immediately happen. September of 2004 brought another vision, one of Bella, but the initial vision hadn't changed so I didn't pay any attention to it. When Bella arrived and met Edward things changed once again."

"Jasper's mate was clear in the vision, it was Bella. Before I could do anything Edward fell in love with Bella, but the visions of Jasper and Bella still continued so I let it play out."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Jasper asks the one question I'm sure we've all been wondering.

"I was sure you would feel something towards her," Alice admits in a low voice, that's when Jasper explodes.

"I did and I told you! You told me not to worry about it, it was because she was human and I wasn't use to having one around, that it was my instincts to want to be close to her."

"Alice, is that true?" Edward asks, just as surprised as the rest of us. Alice hangs her head in shame.

"Yes, but it wasn't until after Phoenix. Bella and Edward were already deeply in love. I didn't want to loose both of you."

"So I was your consolation prize," Jasper says darkly.

"It wasn't like that Jasper."

"Don't tell me that! What else did you lie about Alice? Did you know what was going to happen at Bella's birthday?" Jasper yells, when Alice hangs her head in shame all I could think was no, there's no way, she wouldn't do that.

"Alice you swore you had no idea that would happen!" Edward yells.

"Please let me explain. At that point Jasper and I were drifting, and he was aware we weren't mates. Edward was already concerned for Bella's safety with us, and I knew it would drive them apart."

"I saw two outcomes to the vision. The first was Rosalie and Emmett would stop him before he reached her and Edward would leave to protect her, which is what happened. The second outcome, Jasper reaches Bella and before he could attack his instincts would recognize she was his mate, he would change her and when Bella woke up she would feel the connection to Jasper, causing heartbreak for Edward, something that would take him years to get over."

"Which in turn would make you wait longer for Edward." I say realizing where she was going with this, she nods her head 'yes'.

"I made sure Jasper was standing closest to Emmett and Rosalie to make sure they could grab him in time. When Edward came home from dropping Bella off, I knew I had to convince him to leave her, he kept changing his mind. It took hours but he finally agreed. I told him to make sure Bella didn't love him anymore, because she would come looking for him and get in to trouble."

"You told him to break my heart? You told him to make me feel like dirt unloved and unwanted? You were suppose to be my best friend!" I yell at Alice.

How could she do that to me? My anger started to rise, and soon I had no control over my emotions, for the first time in a long time I felt like a newborn. I stood ready to pounce on the manipulating little pixie, I wanted to rip her to pieces and dance around the fire as she turned to ash.

Before I can reach her I feel Jasper hold me back, he has his arms wrapped around my body sending me calming vibes. He speaks lowly in my ear;

"I know you want to hurt her Darlin', and she would deserve it, but that's not who you are. Do not stoop to her level, you're better than that."

His voice calms me, but I still have an urge to smack her.

As if Rosalie could now read my mind, there is a deafening thunderous crack, that echoes in the room. Rosalie is standing beside Alice, being restrained by Emmett, who really isn't even trying, and Alice is holding her face.

"Just because Bella's to good to hit you, doesn't mean I am. You deserve to be ripped apart, and burned for the bullshit you have caused," Rosalie says fuming.

"I'm sorry Bella, but it had to be done," Alice says, looking afraid of me, which I relish in.

I think honestly she was just scared of what else Rosalie would do.

"Yeah, well sorry is not going to cut it. You did all this because you are selfish," Alice hangs her head in shame, but I really couldn't give a shit about how she felt right now.

"Explain how this happened," Jasper says gesturing between Alice and Edward, I didn't need to be an empath to tell he was trying to keep his cool.

"About a month after being in Alaska, Edward had decided to go back to Bella."

The news shocks us all, I look at Edward and raise my eyebrow as if to ask, if it's true. He looks directly into my eyes and nods 'yes'. I don't know how to react.

"I decided then that he needed to know why he couldn't do that. I showed him every vision I have had, and after some time and healing he understood that you two were meant to be together, and we were suppose to be together. I knew Jasper would eventually go back to Forks, his guilt over the birthday party would eventually bring him there, so I decided to give him a push, and tell him I had seen his mate." I could feel the shock radiating off everyone, and I was beyond belief she knew the whole time and said nothing.

"Alice, why didn't you just tell us when Bella moved to Forks?" Jasper asks the question I wanted to know from the beginning.

"You wouldn't have believed me. You would've laughed at the thought of a human mate, and left because we weren't mates and because I lied to you in the beginning. You and Bella wouldn't have met until much later when Bella attended the University of Houston and met you in night classes." As Alice finishes I feel Jasper's anger rise and I have a feeling Alice is about to get it.

" Two years! You hurt everyone to save two years! Not to mention Bella having a horrific change. I could of changed her, in our home, together. I could have been the first thing she saw when she opened her new eyes, most importantly she would've had a choice! Instead, she's attacked on the forest floor alone and scared. Thank God for Peter and Charlotte or there would be no Bella! How could you do this?" Jasper says seething. I take Jasper's hand in mine hoping to calm him down, my heart broke as his voice cracked speaking of what could have been. I had no idea my change had bothered him.

"Why did you lie? You said Jasper would change her. You said it would be years and they would be in love. You promised she wouldn't suffer!" Edward's reaction, shocks us all, and it makes me wonder just how much he really knew.

"Edward, what the hell are you talking about?" I ask.

"I didn't know you were changed, Bella. If I had any idea that was going to happen to you, I would've gone back to Forks and protected you until it was time to find Jasper." I can feel the sincerity in his words, and I hate to admit it makes me hate him a little less.

"Why didn't you tell me how she was changed, why lie about it?" He says directing his question at Alice.

"I didn't lie, originally Bella was changed by Jasper, but the day Jasper left for Forks I had a vision of Bella's change. None of us could have gotten there fast enough to save her from Laurent, but I saw Peter with her and knew she would be safe. I took Edward to Europe so he wouldn't hear the news of Bella's death until it was time."

"This all could have been avoided Alice. Why did you have to try and play with our destiny's? I would've found Bella eventually, granted a few years later, but you could have stopped a lot of pain and unnecessary hurt."

As Jasper speaks, Alice looks truly ashamed, but I can't stop to feel sorry for her, whatever she was feeling was brought on by her own stupid actions. Just because she could see the future didn't mean she had a right to mess with everyone's life.

"I think we should get going Darlin'," Jasper says taking my hand and standing up.

I had to admit I was glad to be leaving, I didn't know how much longer I could sit there and not tear Alice apart.

"We'll be back in a few days when everyone's head is cleared. I'd appreciate if you called Eleazar and explained our position."

"Of course, son," Carlisle says, nodding in understanding.

I approach Carlisle and Esme to say my goodbyes, Esme pulls me into a hug, and whispers into my ear how sorry she was this all happened, and how much she loved me. I whisper back my love for her and tell her not to blame herself. Carlisle pulls me into a firm hug, I can feel his sadness and regret.

"I'm so sorry for what they've done," he says into my ear, although all can hear.

"Don't apologize Carlisle, you were just as blind as we were."

Jasper and I walk out of the house hand in hand, while the others say their goodbyes before joining us. As we are walking to the car, I hear footsteps and smell Edward's scent in the air, following us.

"Go away Edward!" I say turning around to face him.

"Please Bella, let me explain," he begs.

"No Edward, I don't want to hear anymore today. I don't think I can take it." I use my eyes to plead with him to drop it, I just wanted to go to our rented cabin and lay down with Jasper's arms around me.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Take your time and process everything, but I want us to talk, eventually." He turns around to go inside, but I stop him;

"Edward! Wait!" He turns to face me.

"I need to know one thing."

"Anything you want to know I'll tell you, it's the least I can do."

"Did you ever really love me?" His face turns serious and I can see the sadness in his eyes.

"Of course I did Bella. It was just as real for me as it was for you. I'm sorry I made you think otherwise." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"Thank you." he nods his head, and goes inside.

Jasper and I walk silently to the car, still waiting for the others. Once in the backseat Jasper turns to face me and says;

"Darlin' why did you ask him that?" I can hear the worry in his voice, and it was quite unusual to see a vulnerable Jasper.

"Jasper, please don't doubt my feelings for you. You are my forever, the one that holds my heart. I asked him because I just needed to know if it was all a lie." Jasper nods his head in understanding for which I am grateful.

"I love you so much, my sweet girl," he says placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you more than you will ever know, cowboy," I say smiling at this amazing creature, that was mine, and mine from the start. He returns my smile, just as the other four enter the car.

"I told you I didn't like that pixie." Charlotte mumbles from the front seat, and just like that all the tension in the car slowly slipped away, but we were all shocked by what had transpired, and we all knew this was far from over.

**A/N So what did you think? Is it what you expected? I really want to hear your guys opinion on this chapter so please review!**

**Super big thank you to my beta notyouravgmom!**

**Thank you to all those who have added this story and/or myself to their favorites and/or alerts. It really means a lot to me, and I love seeing those notification emails fill up my inbox.**

**Super duper big thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter: QueenofDemons68, twimama77, alikas kuuipo, traceybuie, danimcket, krystal214 (I loved your review, very much), JXB Addicted, Kim Rathbone, MaryMary123, aburke2016, yearprincess, LordXeenTheGreat, deerslayer1100, LuvinTwilight143, AbbeNormal (your reviews are always awesome), Twisted-Twilighter, NESSAANCALIME6913, beccasmind, katandjasper, mickeydee, feelingcowgirlish, ccgnme, navybrat, Jazzysbellamarie, Frau-Sorge, Surgery-Girl, kjgrubbs, foxylady1on1, Cavin Braddick, kouga's older woman, MelissaJH (I'm glad you kept reading), cathy29jes, Angelvnzl, seza3175, LisaF29, acw1, A JASPER FOR ME, TwilightAddict71484, mmelody6, jaspurrfect.**

**Wow! There were so many of you reviewers, thank you all so much, I love you guys.**

**Also since some asked, Alice did not want Bella dead. Alice was trying to help in a really fucked up way, and because of her actions Bella was changed. I hope this chapter and note clears that up for you.**

**So because this is such a big chapter, reviewers will receive a visit from Jasper and he will do anything you want, and I mean anything ;)**

**So until next time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow! 67,300 hits that is amazing, thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

_**Previously on TWIWMTB:**_

_"Edward! Wait!" He turns to face me._

_"I need to know one thing."_

_"Anything you want to know I'll tell you, it's the least I can do."_

_"Did you ever really love me?" His face turns serious and I can see the sadness in his eyes._

_"Of course I did Bella. It was just as real for me as it was for you. I'm sorry I made you think otherwise." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in._

_"Thank you." he nods his head, and goes inside._

_Jasper and I walk silently to the car, still waiting for the others. Once in the backseat Jasper turns to face me and says;_

_"Darlin' why did you ask him that?" I can hear the worry in his voice, and it was quite unusual to see a vulnerable Jasper._

_"Jasper, please don't doubt my feelings for you. You are my forever, the one that holds my heart. I asked him because I just needed to know if it was all a lie." Jasper nods his head in understanding for which I am grateful._

_"I love you so much, my sweet girl," he says placing a gentle kiss on my lips._

_"I love you more than you will ever know, cowboy," I say smiling at this amazing creature, that was mine, and mine from the start. He returns my smile, just as the other four enter the car._

_"I told you I didn't like that pixie." Charlotte mumbles from the front seat, and just like that all the tension in the car slowly slipped away, but we were all shocked by what had transpired, and we all knew this was far from over._

Jasper's POV

It had been two days since all was revealed. The first day Bella and I laid in bed, in comfortable silence, we needed time to think through everything individually.

Personally I was feeling betrayed, angry and hurt. Betrayed and hurt because I was lied to from the beginning, but at the same time who knows what would've happened without Alice's lies. How many innocent lives were saved from my monster? The biggest question was what would've become of me without her help?

I spent a lot of time thinking about what Alice had said, mostly of my rejection to Bella being human, if the truth was revealed. I'm man enough to admit that for sure I would've been skeptical of my mate being human, mostly due to my problem with my bloodlust, but I would've trusted Alice, and given Bella a chance. I had no reason not to believe her back then, she had saved my life and my soul, I would've believed her about the reason for my existence. Maybe the truth was, she had no trust in me.

At the same time I hated myself for not listening to my heart. The minute I felt Bella's emotions in the cafeteria that day I knew there was something different about the new human girl, but I allowed myself to blindly follow the manipulating pixie. I wished desperately that I didn't listen to Alice when I told her what I felt towards Bella, I could have saved her so much heart ache, if I just listened to my heart.

My anger was due to all the hurt my Bella had endured because of Alice's fate game. I was angry she had to be broken, and left behind for Alice's personal gain. I was angry her human life was taken away, she could have graduated high school with her friends, gone to prom, and experienced a normal human life before being changed. Most importantly she would've had a choice, and that's what hurt the most.

Bella had been silent the whole time, and her emotions have been closed off to me, I'm not sure if it's intentional or not. All I can feel is her disbelief and betrayal slip through occasionally. Her disbelief was understandable it was pretty fucked up and she was hurt more than any one of us.

After staying in seclusion we decided to head back to the Cullen's', Bella was ready to face them and the rest had calmed down and stopped verbally planning their revenge on Alice and Edward. We needed to go back today, because we were running out of time, by now Maria would have sent someone to check on her spy, and she would soon discover we were gone.

The six of us hopped into the rental and headed back.

When we arrived we were greeted outside by Carlisle and Esme, Esme instantly wrapped Bella and myself in her arms. Carlisle had confided in me over the phone that they worried we would not come back, and try to face Maria and Victoria on our own.

As Esme released her hold on us, the front door opened and Edward walks out, it take all my willpower not to torture him mentally as much as possible. He may not have known Alice's plan in the beginning, but he should have been man enough to tell Bella the truth about his departure, or me the truth when I left.

"Bella, I was hoping we could have that talk now."

I could feel her hesitance, but she knew this was coming, and I was pretty sure she had been mentally preparing herself for this, so I wasn't surprised when she agreed.

The rest of the family went inside to give them the illusion of privacy, but I stay behind to give Edward a few choice thoughts;

"You harm one hair on her head, and I promise I will..."

"There's no need for threats Jasper. Peter and Emmett already covered that," I smirk and turn to Bella.

"If you need anything, just call my name, and I'll come, I promise."

She smiles up at me.

"I know, but I'll be okay. Don't worry about me."

She doesn't realize that I would always worry about her, I love her more than anything. With one last kiss I walk inside.

I sort of wish he would try something, I'd love to get a few shots in on him.

Bella's POV

I was nervous. Actually that's an understatement, I was freaking out. All my mental preparing was useless and I had no idea what to say to him.

"I'm sorry," he says breaking the silence.

"Sorry doesn't change anything Edward," I say coldly.

"I know, but honestly I don't know what else to say. I was expecting you to yell and hit me," he admits.

"Don't think I haven't thought about it," I mutter, and he cringes.

"I know it doesn't change anything, but I really am sorry Bella. I've wished everyday that I could take it all back."

I can feel his regret, and sadness, but my anger and hurt over ruled anything he was currently feeling.

"Just tell me why Edward. Why did you break my heart like you did?"

I wanted answers, and I wasn't above using physical violence to get them.

"I was an idiot. I know I should have told you the real reason I was leaving, your protection, but I thought if I did you wouldn't let me go, and Alice convinced me it was the right thing to do."

I smacked him upside the head.

"Of course I would have stopped you, I loved you, you idiot! I thought you were my whole life, my whole reason for existing," I say angrily, and I was happy I could no longer cry.

Edward winces at my words, and I can see the pain in his eyes, but this pain wasn't from the smack he just received.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I was a complete idiot."

"Did you mean what you said in the forest?"

"No Bella. Everything I said to you that day was a lie. I loved you just as much as I did in the beginning as I did when I walked away. I didn't want to hurt you, but I also didn't think you would believe me so easily."

I can feel the truth in his words, but it didn't help my anger.

"Of course I believed you! It never made any sense for you to love me. You were you, and I was plain old boring me, and your insistence that I stay human, made your distraction comment a hell of a lot more believable."

"God Bella! I was never to good for you, you were always to good for me. I didn't deserve you, not the other way around."

He puts his hand on my shoulder, but I shrug it off, I didn't want him touching me right now. The look of hurt that crosses his face, does not go unnoticed.

"Okay, I understand your reasoning for walking away without another word, even though it was bullshit, but why couldn't I say goodbye to the family? You knew how much I loved them as my own."

I could see myself for forgiving him for leaving me, because it let me find my true love, but taking the family away from me was unforgivable.

"I honestly thought it was better that way. I thought a clean break would be best."

"Your an idiot you know that? Do you have any idea what they're leaving did to me? I lost you and my whole family, do you know how numb and broken I felt?"

"I know and I can't say sorry enough, but if you'd allow me to say one thing."

I nod, at least he admitted he was an idiot.

"The numbness and pain you felt, was because your mate left. I've done some research, with the help of Alice, and learned that humans who are mates of a vampire, can feel the pull if they've been exposed to their mate, and they've left. Your mind may not have known Jasper was yours, but your heart did, and I can't say sorry enough for taking him away."

"Thank you Edward. I don't think I can fully forgive you, yet. Even if we weren't meant to be, you still hurt me badly, and left in a real shitty way, but with time I think we can be friends."

"Thank you Bella, that's more than I deserve."

_Always the martyr._

"No Edward, don't put yourself down. You made a mistake, we all do, but I will admit if I didn't have Jasper I probably would've kicked your ass," he chuckles.

"I don't doubt you would. You're good for each other, I see that now and it makes letting you go easier. I hope what I've seen through Alice's visions come true, you both deserve happiness."

"Thank you. I'll admit I'm still in shock about you and Alice, it'll take some time to get use to, but I'm happy for you. She's already rubbed off on you, you haven't pouted through this whole conversation," I say teasingly.

"Emmett likes to say I had a stick up my ass, and after some reflection I realized he was right," he says smiling, but I'm shocked.

"Did you just say ass?"

Edward never said words like that.

"Yes, I think I did," he says smiling, and laughing.

I shock myself and him when I hug him.

"It's nice to see you smile. I don't think I ever saw you smile a real smile. I'm still a little bit angry, but you brought me Jasper, and for that I have to give you a break."

"thank you, and I really am sorry, I am forever in your debt. I want you to know that every smile with you was real. I really did love you, and I always will, but just differently now," he says returning the hug.

"I also want you to know how sorry I am for what Alice has done,don't think just because she's my mate does not mean I'm not angry with her."

His words mean a lot, and helped close the last small crack in my heart. As we pull apart the front door opens, and out walks Jasper.

"Looks like I owe Peter $100 bucks. I was hoping for a few missing limbs."

"Jazz," I say warningly.

I didn't want them fighting, we needed to be a untied front when the evil arrived.

"I'm kidding Darlin' I'm glad Edward is in one piece, but you forgive easier than most."

"Jasper, man I'm sorry, sorry isn't even big enough. I wish that I knew you had felt something towards Bella, and that Alice had admitted the truth about you two. I may have acted like a spoiled child, but I would've let you spend time with her to see if there was anything there. I never would've stood in your way of true happiness, even if it hurt me in the end."

Edward's words are true to the core, the leave me shock and I can feel Jasper's as well. Edward truly was a good man, who made some stupid choices and was led by an evil manipulating pixie.

"Thank you Edward, but this goes a little deeper, it'll take time to forgive."

"I understand, and thanks for not kicking my ass."

Jasper smirks, as does Edward, and I have a feeling one of those silent conversations was being held.

"Eleazar called Carlisle, they should be here shortly. We should go inside and wait."

Edward nods, and heads inside, leaving me and Jasper alone.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you?," I ask, and Jasper chuckles.

"Yeah, but Peter and Emmett were up against the door too," he says smirking, and I huff in annoyance.

Peter and Emmett would be taken care of later.

"You need to trust me Jasper, you can't eavesdrop every time Edward is around me," Jasper frowns.

"I know, but if we're being honest. A small part of me needed to make sure you were over Edward."

"Jasper, please believe me when I say you are the only one who has my heart. I love you and only you," he smiles that special smile reserved for me.

"I know Darlin, and I love you too," he says kissing me, and turning my knees to jelly.

"Do you really owe Peter $100?"

Jasper just laughs.

"Yeah, but I'm the real winner. That smack you gave him earned Peter a week of animal blood. He didn't think you'd hit him, I was cheering for it."

I rolled my eyes at Jasper, him and Peter bet on everything, and I have to admit it felt good to hit Edward.

"Alright Darlin, it's time to meet the extended family."

**A/N So what did you think? Now before I get a bunch of reviews yelling at me, Bella has not forgiven Edward, they're just on better terms. You also have to realize that it would be easier to forgive Edward than Alice, Edward was a pawn to Alice as well. I know a lot of you want Alice to pay for what's she's done, and I promise she will get what she deserves in the next few chapters.**

**Big thank you to all those who added the story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favorites, it truly means the world to me.**

**Big super thank you to all those who reviewed: StephJ, Conan in love, WorshipTheLight LiveForTheTwi, Twisted-Twilighter, krystal214, AbbeNormal, Frau-Sorge, 01katie, twimama77, traceybuie, aburke2016, kouga's older woman, LordXeenTheGreat, alikas kuuipo, mickeydee, MaryMary123, foxylady1on1, LisaF29, ccgnme, deltagrl, feelingcowgirlish, TwilightAddict71484, GoldenEyedBrat, katandjasper, Moonlit Lake Nightmare, LuvinTwilight143, SAVAGEGRACEx, cathy29jes, acw1, Kim Rathbone, mmelody6, brikaspoms, seza3175, EJ 12212012, Angelvnzl, JXB Addicted, Vampir3.S3duction, Nissa-Cullen.**

**Shirtless Jasper hugs to all those who review!**

**If I could just take a minute of your time, I would like to put out there that I am looking for a new beta, to help me complete this story. There is about 9 chapters including the epilogue left, and I'm looking for someone who could have a turn around time of about a week. If anybody is interested PM me and we can talk.**

**Thanks for all your continued love and support**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	22. Chapter 22

**71,200 hits! That is amazing! Thank you all very much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

Previously on TWIWMTB:

_"You were eavesdropping weren't you?," I ask, and Jasper chuckles._

_"Yeah, but Peter and Emmett were up against the door too," he says smirking, and I huff in annoyance._

_Peter and Emmett would be taken care of later._

_"You need to trust me Jasper, you can't eavesdrop every time Edward is around me," Jasper frowns._

_"I know, but if we're being honest. A small part of me needed to make sure you were over Edward."_

_"Jasper, please believe me when I say you are the only one who has my heart. I love you and only you," he smiles that special smile reserved for me._

_"I know Darlin, and I love you too," he says kissing me, and turning my knees to jelly._

_"Do you really owe Peter $100?"_

_Jasper just laughs._

_"Yeah, but I'm the real winner. That smack you gave him earned Peter a week of animal blood. He didn't think you'd hit him, I was cheering for it."_

_I rolled my eyes at Jasper, him and Peter bet on everything, and I have to admit it felt good to hit Edward._

_"Alright Darlin, it's time to meet the extended family."_

Jasper's POV

The days were going by quickly, quicker than I wanted them to. Any day now Maria would know we were gone, and would send her tracker for us, and we would be found. Alice couldn't keep track of Victoria and Maria, they were playing with the blind spots in her visions, and Peter's gift was giving us nothing, but he grew concerned each day, he knew it was getting close. We couldn't wait any more we needed a plan and we needed to train.

I called a meeting, the past two days I've been planning. It came with ease to me, throughout my years my military mindset had remained. The fourteen of us gathered in the living room, I stood in the middle of the room, with Peter at my side, it felt like the old days.

"Any day now Maria will be alerted that her spy was killed, and we have fled Texas. She will send her best tracker, which I assure you she has, and they will find us. We need to be ready for them."

I looked around the room, and saw I held the attention of everyone, the determination in all their eyes, made me feel stronger.

"We all know that newborns are unlike regular vampires. They have no skill and no strategy, they rely heavily on their strength. To win against them we must think logically and be strategic."

"I've been planning our strategy for a while now. If I know Maria as well as I think I do, she will attack us in waves, hoping to throw us off, and leave us distracted. My solution is we attack in groups, the groups will be as followed; Myself, Rose, Tanya, and Alice. Then it will be Peter, Bella, Kate, and Emmett. Lastly there will be Esme, Carlisle, Carmen, and Eleazar."

Each group was built for specifics, I had myself with Alice because I needed her visions, she would help me intercept Maria when she decides to show up. Bella's group I will admit was mostly for her protection, her big brothers would protect her through anything, and I would have less to worry about during battle.

"What about myself and Edward, Major?" Charlotte asks.

"You two will be running perimeters, you two are our fastest. Your guys job is to pick off straggling newborns and help if someone is in danger. Edward's telepathy will help find the ones hiding, laying in wait."

It was a solid plan, and if Alice's visions could help us intercept them in the clearing I have chosen we should be victorious.

"Now that you know part of the plan, there is something I want to stress to all of you. No one other than myself, Peter or Charlotte is to go after Maria. She's tricky and conniving, she's knows things that none of you have ever seen, and it will take one of her former soldiers to take her down. I don't want any of you to go after her, if she was to defeat you it would not be a pleasant death."

I shiver slightly remembering some of the former tortures Maria had inflicted on vampires or newborns who got in her way, it was times like that Jasper became the Major, it was the only way my mentality survived.

I look around to everyone in the room, hoping they all take my words to heart, which they seemed to do. I couldn't stand the thought of one of them, even Edward, being tortured by the sick sadistic bitch so she could get to me.

"What about Victoria?" Emmett asks.

Before I could tell him, that Victoria was free reign, Bella's voice rang out;

"She's mine," Bella almost growls.

I understood her reasoning, for wanting to deal with Victoria on her own, but I was concerned for her safety. It was true she'd been trained by Peter and could give anyone here a run for their money, but that didn't stop the worry, and uneasiness I felt.

I looked at Bella, and saw determination glowing in her eyes, and the look on her face said 'Don't you even think about telling me no' so I couldn't disagree.

"Of course, Darlin'," I say conceding.

"Everyone here needs training. As far as I know there are only four of us who have experience with newborns."

Eleazar had assisted the Volturi, with some newborn armies in the south shortly after I escaped from Maria.

"There is a clearing 10 miles east from here. This is the clearing we will meet the newborns in, if we can use Alice's visions for an interception. I strongly suggest that we start training immediately, they will be here soon."

Twenty-five minutes later, we arrived in a large clearing. I had been hunting when I stumbled across it, the army would have to enter this clearing to get to us, we just had to be prepared. As we stood in the clearing, mates grouped off and stood surrounding me, I pull Bella to my side, and explain what they needed to know.

"Newborns fight like children. They are really only two things you need to remember; First off, never let them get their arms around you, and second don't go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that."

"Let's get started. Emmett I know you're dying over there, so everyone back up, Darlin, go stand with Rose, and Em get over here."

Emmett smiled a goofy smile, he'd been dying to start training, I don't know why he enjoyed it so much, he usually lost. Bella kissed my cheek and left to stand by Rose. I turned towards the family, that were now to my left.

"Emmett is most like a newborn, because of his size he relies on his strength. Go for the obvious kill, Em."

I crouch, and Em does the same;

"Come and get me, Emmett," I taunt, and he charges.

Emmett was fast, but not as fast as me, much to his dismay. He came close to grabbing me multiple times, but before he could touch me I was gone. He charged me again, I moved swiftly and had my teeth to his throat within seconds.

"Fuck!" He snarls, he really hates losing.

"Again!" He demands smiling.

"Not yet Em. What about Edward?" I say grinning.

To be honest I was trying to freak him out, we usually never fought, and when we did he was tough competition, his gift may be useful, but could also be his downfall. He approached me warily.

"Don't worry Eddie, I'm not going to actually rip you to pieces," I say in my mind, which he just smirks to in response.

We both crouch instantly, snarls ripping from our chests. I don't know how long we spent, charging at each other, missing by a fraction of a centimeter. When I fought I used my instinct, and with Edward's gift he picked up my move a millisecond before I did it, so I relied more on strategy. I made the decision to go right, Edward picked up on my thoughts and went to move and grab me. I escaped over him, pushing him to the ground with my foot on his back and his arm in my hand, one simple move and he be incapacitated.

After keeping him in that position for longer than necessary, I helped him off the ground.

"Thanks for letting me keep all my limbs," he says lowly, so only I hear him.

"No problem, you're no good to us, with missing limbs."

"Oh so you're using me for my gift," he says smirking.

"Why else would I keep you around?" He scowls at me and I laugh.

Edward was a good brother, and I hoped in time we could be close again.

"Alright, back to work."

I pair everyone up. I purposely put Bella with Emmett, because last time they faced off in Texas, Bella had a kill shot on Emmett in seconds. A part of me wanted to show off how strong my girl really is. Myself and Peter stand on the sidelines, once we watch Bella take Emmett down, we would assist the others with their techniques.

It seems everyone in the clearing is staring at Bella and Emmett, most are confused why I would pair them up, Rose, Peter, Charlotte and myself knew we were in for some entertainment. One second Emmett is taunting Bella the next he charges. I watch as Bella gracefully leaps out of his way, and he turns in her direction quickly. He charges for her again, his hand almost wraps around her wrist, when suddenly she's on his back, teeth to his throat.

"Gotcha Emmy," she says giggling.

The others can't help but stare in shock.

"She had him in ten seconds, Major," Peter says smiling, like a proud parent.

"It's not fair dammit, she's still a newborn!" Emmett whines.

"Emmett, even when she's not a newborn, she'll kick your ass," Rosalie says giggling at her mates childish antics.

"I want another shot," Emmett demanded.

"Alright, if you really want to get beaten again.." Bella says getting off his back with a smirk attached to her face.

"20 bucks says she has him in seven seconds," Peter says grinning.

"50 says five," I say grinning in return, my girl was good.

"You're on, Major."

We turn to watch. They charge at each other, for a second it looks as if they are about to collide. Emmett goes to grab Bella around the waist, she ducks and slides between his open legs, when she's on her feet she spins around and pounces on Emmett from behind, her one arm wrapped around his neck and the other holding his one arm back, she could simultaneously rip his head clean off and remove his arm.

"Looks like I won again," Bella says teasingly ruffling Emmett's hair.

Everyone tries to contain their laughter, while Emmett pouts and Rosalie high-fives Bella. I turned to Peter who was looking at his watch.

"So what's the verdict?"

"Sometimes I wonder how you do it," he says taking cash out of his wallet and handing it to me.

"She had the shot in 4.8 seconds." I grin.

"That's my girl," I say smiling proudly, at Bella.

The next two hours are spent training. Everyone is already improved, and with a few more sessions, we would be an unstoppable force. Bella has helped ease some of my previous worries, she had won every round against anyone I put her up against, except for Peter, and that was a draw they went at it forever but neither could get a kill shot.

Soon the army would be here and we would fight for our lives, I just hoped Maria wouldn't be able to pull a fast one on us, and gets around Alice's visions.

After training Emmett and I were goofing around, when Peter runs up to us.

"You two better get to your mates, the shit is about to hit the fan."

Emmett and I instantly locate Bella, and Rosalie, standing beside Charlotte, and we notice Alice is approaching them. At first I'm confused, but then I see the look in their eyes and tells me Alice should just leave them alone. The three of us run over, to find Rosalie yelling at Alice.

"Leave her alone. You have no right to talk to her, you don't even deserve to look at her."

"Stay out of this Rose. This is between me and Bella."

"I don't give a shit pixie, she's my sister and I will defend her," Rose says almost growling.

If we don't step in Alice may lose a limb.

"What the hell is going on here?" I ask.

"I wanted to talk to Bella, but these two won't let me," Alice pouts.

"Darlin' do you want to talk to Alice?" I ask.

I understand Rosalie and Charlotte's reasons for defending Bella, for which I'm grateful, but this was ultimately her decision. I wasn't going to be Edward and make all her decisions for her. I suddenly feel a stab of remorse, I turn to find Edward beside me.

"Sorry," I say mentally, he shakes his head.

"Don't apologize, you're right," he says looking ashamed.

"Whatever Alice has to say, can be said in front of everybody. I don't feel the need to keep secrets from everyone," Bella says.

I can't help, but smirk at her remark. I can even feel some amusement coming off the rest of the group.

"Fine! I'm sorry, okay Bella. I never meant for you to get hurt."

"You see Alice I have a hard time believing you. How could I not be hurt? You knew the whole time, me and Jasper were suppose to be together, and you stayed quiet, instead of telling me, you let me fall in love with Edward, a relationship you knew that would only end in heartbreak for both of us. Then you let me get hurt on my birthday, and put Jasper through hell, so that you could have my boyfriend! In what fucking world do you think none of this would hurt me?"

Bella was seething by the time she finished. I was honestly surprised, apparently she had been hiding her emotions from even me.

"Bella you don't understand. It was never as simple as just telling you the truth."

"Don't fucking lie to me Alice! You're forgetting I can feel when you lie. Just admit that you didn't care what happened to me, as long as you got Edward in the end."

Alice hangs her head in shame, but it's quickly gone.

"I did care about you Bella, but was it so wrong to want to be with my mate? I waited years for him to realize that what he was looking for was right in front of him! Then you come along, destined to be with my husband, and my mate falls in love with you, how do you think that made me feel?"

If Alice hadn't deceived everyone, someone might feel sorry for her. What surprised me more was that Edward didn't feel an ounce of sympathy. Instead of Bella responding, I'm surprised when Charlotte gets into Alice's face, and I'm even less surprised when Peter doesn't go to stop her.

"You are the most selfish person I have ever met. I knew there was a reason I didn't like you. How could you play with Bella's life? She was human, she didn't have eternity to be with her family, or find her soul-mate. You took away her life, have you no shame," Charlotte yells, inches from Alice's face.

"It's not my fault Bella was changed. I don't know why everyone is blaming me, she always wanted to be a vampire, and now she is."

There are seven simultaneously snarls. How dare she say that to my mate? I wanted to rip her to pieces. I picked up on severely strong emotions of rage and anger, and realized they were coming from Bella. She was no longer Bella, but she was a full on newborn.

I was hoping Charlotte would stop Bella from getting to Alice, but she just gracefully moved from in front of her. Edward and I ran to stop Bella knowing she would feel bad if she ended up killing Alice, and in her current mind set she would.

She charged at Alice, and had her pinned to the ground.

"I never wanted to die on the forest floor, alone."

The sound of metal ripping and Alice's shrieks fill the clearing. Bella is still on top of a now armless Alice, growling, snarls ripping through her chest, it was the first time she looked like a newborn. I go behind Bella, and grab her around the waist, pulling her away from Alice, while she fights against me.

"Bella, you got to calm down Darlin'. I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but when you calm down you'll feel bad if you killed her," I whisper in her ear trying to calm her.

"I'm not going to kill her, I'm just going to rip all her limbs off," she snarls, trying to get out of my grip, so I tighten my hold.

"I'm not going to let you rip her to pieces, even if she does deserve it. So, you have to calm down. Please Darlin' for me."

I turn her to face me and look into her now onyx eyes, she's having a hard time calming down, but slowly the rage fades.

"There you go Darlin'," I say encouraging her.

When bits of gold start to return to her eyes, I know she's coming back to me.

"Oh my god! Jasper, you must be so disappointed in me," Bella says, starting to dry sob, this was the reason I had to stop her before she killed Alice.

"Bella, look at me," I say pulling her chin so her eyes are looking into mine.

"I'm not disappointed in you. You're still a newborn, and you've had to deal with so much, it only natural something would set you off."

"But... I...I.. ripped off her arm," she says still sobbing.

"At least you didn't kill her," I say trying to lighten the mood, to which I receive a smack in the arm, I really couldn't wait until she wasn't a newborn anymore, that shit hurt, but I'd do it again to stop her from crying.

Edward approaches us carefully, when Bella sees him she starts to sob again.

"Edward, I'm so sorry... I..."

"No Bella, don't apologize. Alice never should have said that to you."

"But I shouldn't have..."

"Bella please, it's going to be okay. Alice's arm is re-attachable, Carlisle is working on it now. To be honest she should feel lucky you didn't do more," Edward says and I can feel the truth in his words, and I know he is trying to calm Bella down.

"I actually came over here because I wanted you to know that I don't want you to feel sorry for what you did, and also Peter suggested that Jasper takes you hunting, he says it's been a few days and will help you calm down."

"Thank you Edward," she says still tucked into my chest.

"Anytime Bells."

He walks away, and I bring Bella's face to meet mine, and kiss her. Every time our lips met, it instantly calmed me and I hoped it would work for her. As our lips moved together in perfect sync I could feel all her anger, guilt and sadness fade away. As her fingers work their way into my hair, and my tongue grazes hers, I hear a throat clearing beside us. I reluctantly move my lips from hers to see Peter standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I thought I said to take her hunting, not stick your tongue down her throat," he says.

"Screw off Peter. Come on Darlin' let's take you hunting, so we can have some privacy," I say winking at her, which causes her to bite that damn lip that drives me crazy, she takes off to the tree line giggling, and I take off after her, with a grin on my face.

"Have fun Major," Peter calls out.

"Oh, I intend to."

**A/N So what did you think? Alice finally got what she deserves, and Bella got some kind of revenge. Originally I was going to do a chapter where she meets the Denali's but it would be really short so I'm skipping it, and getting on with the story.**

**Six more chapters to go!**

**Thanks to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their favorites and/or alerts, it really means a lot.**

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter: Kim Rathbone, SAVAGEGRACEx, TwilightAddict71484, wendy1969, LordXeenTheGreat, LuvinTwilight143, twimama77, yearprincess, JXB Addicted, katandjasper, Conan in love, brikaspoms, krystal214, traceybuie, cathy29jes, AbbeNormal, 01katie, kouga's older woman, mmelody6, ccgnme, Angelvnzl, deerslayer1100, acw1, deltagrl, TrueSkye, Monica, Twisted-Twilighter.**

**I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in the next week, but I am doing all my editing on my own so it may take a little longer.**

**Until next time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow 76,070 hits that is amazing! Thank you all very much**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked my name is not Stephanie, so I do not own Twilight!**

_Previously on TWIWMTB:_

_"Oh my god! Jasper, you must be so disappointed in me," Bella says, starting to dry sob, this was the reason I had to stop her before she killed Alice._

_"Bella, look at me," I say pulling her chin so her eyes are looking into mine._

_"I'm not disappointed in you. You're still a newborn, and you've had to deal with so much, it only natural something would set you off."_

_"But... I...I.. ripped off her arm," she says still sobbing._

_"At least you didn't kill her," I say trying to lighten the mood, to which I receive a smack in the arm, I really couldn't wait until she wasn't a newborn anymore, that shit hurt, but I'd do it again to stop her from crying._

_Edward approaches us carefully, when Bella sees him she starts to sob again._

_"Edward, I'm so sorry... I..."_

_"No Bella, don't apologize. Alice never should have said that to you."_

_"But I shouldn't have..."_

_"Bella please, it's going to be okay. Alice's arm is re-attachable, Carlisle is working on it now. To be honest she should feel lucky you didn't do more," Edward says and I can feel the truth in his words, and I know he is trying to calm Bella down._

_"I actually came over here because I wanted you to know that I don't want you to feel sorry for what you did, and also Peter suggested that Jasper takes you hunting, he says it's been a few days and will help you calm down."_

_"Thank you Edward," she says still tucked into my chest._

_"Anytime Bells."_

_He walks away, and I bring Bella's face to meet mine, and kiss her. Every time our lips met, it instantly calmed me and I hoped it would work for her. As our lips moved together in perfect sync I could feel all her anger, guilt and sadness fade away. As her fingers work their way into my hair, and my tongue grazes hers, I hear a throat clearing beside us. I reluctantly move my lips from hers to see Peter standing there with a smirk on his face._

_"I thought I said to take her hunting, not stick your tongue down her throat," he says._

_"Screw off Peter. Come on Darlin' let's take you hunting, so we can have some privacy," I say winking at her, which causes her to bite that damn lip that drives me crazy, she takes off to the tree line giggling, and I take off after her, with a grin on my face._

_"Have fun Major," Peter calls out._

_"Oh, I intend to."_

Jasper's POV

I have been avoiding Alice like the plague.

I didn't want to speak to her, I was still angry over what she had said to Bella in the clearing. Even though she had apologized, personally I felt she should feel lucky Bella only removed her arm. I will admit a big part of avoiding her was because I was still angry over all the bullshit she had caused with her visions and playing with fate.

I had just arrived home from a trip to town to pick up a very special item while Bella hunted with Rose and Emmett. As I walk up the steps of the Cullen home, the front door opens and Alice walks out. I curse my luck when I feel her determination.

"Jasper, can we talk?"

"No," I say coldly, and go to walk past her. She places her hand on my arm to stop me.

"Jasper, talk to me please!" she pleads, I shake her hand off my arm.

"No Alice. I have nothing to say to you."

"Come on Jasper, even Bella is talking to Edward," she pleads. I roll my eyes.

"That probably has something to do with him following her around like a lost puppy."

It would probably bother me, if it wasn't so pathetic.

"Jasper, please."

"Fine, you have five minutes."

"Thank god! Can we go some place a little farther, and talk in private?"

I reluctantly agree, but only because I didn't need Peter listening to everything that was said. We ran about three miles from the house, out of hearing range from the others at the house, and sat down on a large rock.

"You wanted to talk, so talk."

"I'm so sorry Jasper, for everything."

"Why'd you do it Alice?" It was the one question I had been dying to know.

"I was trying to make everyone happy," she says, looking down at her hands.

"Do you not realize how miserable you made people before they got their happiness?"

"I do know Jasper, it wasn't suppose to happen like this. I was willing to wait for Edward to realize I was his mate, but when Edward fell for Bella I had no choice but to intervene. I never thought any of this would happen, and I know I was horribly selfish, and for that I have Bella's blood and broken heart on my hands," she says with venom filling her eyes, with tears that would never fall.

Her guilt and shame hit me like a brick wall. I think that she's finally starting to understand her mistakes. Too bad it took her losing an arm to get it through her head.

"Alice, unfortunately you can't change the past, but I appreciate you understand the consequences of your actions. I can't forgive you just yet, it's going to take time."

I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive her, but my anger towards her has lessened.

"I know, and I appreciate the fact your talking to me again. You are, aren't you?"

"Yes Alice, I'm talking to you again. You know sometimes it's hard to stay mad at you," I say chuckling.

"Yeah, for some.."

I knew she was talking about Bella, Rosalie, and Edward. Bella is still angry and hurt, which she has every right to be, but after attacking Alice, I see she's slowly trying to be around her again. Rosalie is pissed off worse than Bella. The last couple of months Rose and Bella had become quite close and Rose was now fiercely protective of her and blamed Alice for Bella's frightening change. Edward was a different story. He was angry over being lied to, but he couldn't hide the guilt he felt over what had happened to Bella, and I know he placed a lot of blame on Alice.

"I can't speak for Rosalie, or Edward, but Bella will come along. She's trying to wrap her head around everything, she was hurt the most in the long run."

"I know, that's why I'm waiting patiently for her to come to me, which by the way is killing me, but if you'd hurry up and use what's in your pocket we could bond over girly things," she say grinning, I instinctively touch the object in question tucked away in my front pocket.

"So when are you going to make an honest woman out of her?" she asks. I can't help but smirk.

"Like you don't know," I say teasingly. She probably knew more than I did.

"I really don't. I've worked really hard not to watch yours and Bella's lives."

"Why?"

"After I told Edward everything, he suffered seeing the two of you in my visions, the first two months were really hard, even now he flinches if one pops up, which is rare they've become fewer and farther between. Last thing I saw was your decision to come to Alaska," she says frowning.

"So how did you know about what's in my pocket?"

"I don't know all the details, but I do know you, and it helps that I can see the outline of the box in your pocket," she smirks, giggling.

I mumble a quick 'shit'! I take it out of my pocket and wonder how I'm going to get it past Bella, surely she will be home before me. Alice giggles and takes it from my hand and opens it.

"It's simple but elegant, she'll love it, and I'm sure she'll say yes. I'll put it in my room, you can move it when she is distracted."

"Thank you."

I'll admit I was worried, if she would agree to be my wife. When she was human she was against it, probably from seeing her parents marriage end so quickly, but I wondered if the mating bond has changed her mind. Lately I'm more worried, if I'll live to get the opportunity to propose to her.

"Alice, will you tell me what you have seen?"

"I'm not going to tell you everything, that would be no fun for you guys. I will tell you though, you and Bella will get your happily ever after. I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen. Victoria is my fault. If I came clean earlier, Bella never would have been in that field," she says regretfully.

"Alice you can't change the past. I'll admit it would have been nice for your original vision to come true, but it's hard to be mad when I know what it's like to be with her," I cant help the smile that graces my face thinking of my Bella.

"Well I don't need to be Edward to know what you're thinking about," Alice says giggling, and I just smirk.

"I like this new Jasper. I don't think I've seen you smile this much in the decades we were together."

"She was the missing piece, Alice. She makes me feel human again."

"When did you become such a sap?" She asks with humor.

"You know Peter asks me that daily," I say laughing, not a day goes by that he doesn't bust my ass, but it was worth it, Bella was worth it.

"You know that look on your face is why I did all this. You were so haunted when I met you, you got better once you switched diets and we met the Cullen's, but I could still see the ghosts of your past in your eyes. When I look at you now I don't see the feared Major of the southern wars I see an extremely happy and sappy vampire," she says smiling.

"Thank you Alice. I am happy, happy doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. I think we should head back now, I wouldn't want Edward to think I stole you," I say teasingly.

We get off the rock and start to walk back, at a human pace.

"So when do you plan on popping the question,"? Alice asks.

"If I could I would do it today, but I want to wait til this mess with Victoria and Maria is over. I want us to be able to enjoy it, and since Charlie is aware of us I would like to ask his permission first."

"Always a southern gentleman," she says giggling, but freezes mid step.

Her eyes are completely blank, and after so many years I knew she was having a vision. My worry started to increase when I felt her fear. Seconds later she snaps out of it.

"Alice what did you see?"

"Well you won't have to wait long to ask her. They're coming," she says close to tears.

I feel a shiver run up my spine, but I didn't have time to panic.

"When?"

"We have a few hours."

"Okay, we need to get back to the others. We need to get to the clearing and intercept them, we need to do this on our terms," I say before taking off, Alice closely behind me.

All I could think about was getting back to my Bella, but it felt like I couldn't get there quick enough.

**A/N So what did you think? So before all of you want to kill me, ALICE IS NOT FORGIVEN! Jasper says so himself ….**

"**Alice, unfortunately you can't change the past, but I appreciate you understand the consequences of your actions. I can't forgive you just yet, it's going to take time." **

**So please no death threats! LOL**

**Next chapter is what you've all been waiting for, the battle. I promise it will be good, that's all I'm saying!**

**Thank you to everyone who added the story and/or myself to their favorites and/or alerts. You guys make me extremely happy, and thank you for your support.**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter: Kim Rathbone, LuvinTwilight143, kouga's older woman, 01katie, krystal214, acw1, katandjasper, yearprincess, SAVAGEGRACEx, ccgnme, TwilightAddict71484, traceybuie, twimama77, Anabely, LordXeenTheGreat, JXB Addicted, cathy29jes, MaryMary123, alba angelo, mmelody6, Twisted-Twilighter, Legolas' Girl 31, Angelvnzl, seza3175, Izzy Lois Skywalker.**

**Thanks to notyouravgmom, my beta for getting this back to me so quickly, and putting up with my horrible grammar!**

**So until next time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	24. Chapter 24

**WOW! 80, 020 hits that is amazing, thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, if I did Jasper would've been the leading man.**

_Previously on TWIWMTB: _

_"Alice what did you see?"_

_"Well you won't have to wait long to ask her. They're coming," she says close to tears._

_I feel a shiver run up my spine, but I didn't have time to panic._

_"When?"_

_"We have a few hours."_

_"Okay, we need to get back to the others. We need to get to the clearing and intercept them, we need to do this on our terms," I say before taking off, Alice closely behind me._

_All I could think about was getting back to my Bella, but it felt like I couldn't get there quick enough._

Bella's POV

I was terrified when Jasper and Alice came running into the house. Jasper grabbed me and held me tightly as he called everyone downstairs. I felt my body freeze when he told us that the newborns were on their way.

So here I am walking to the clearing where we would all be fighting for our lives, and Jasper and myself fighting for our revenge. I feel scared and anxious, but determined we could do this-we had to.

We have a few minutes before they would arrive and all the mates paired off and Jasper pulls me off to the side. He pulls me into his arms and holds me closely. I can feel his anxiousness and concern, but his love and protectiveness is strong.

"You shouldn't frown so much, you'll get wrinkles," I say trying to lighten the mood. I just wanted to see him smile one more time. He grants me his classic lopsided grin.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jazz."

"Please be careful Jasper," I say feeling venom pool in my eyes, while I snuggle into his chest, before he pulls my chin up making my eyes meet his.

"Don't worry about me Darlin, I was created to do this. I want you to worry about yourself and coming back to me when this is all over, alright? I just found you, and I'm not going to lose you," he says kissing me sweetly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I happen to have some great teachers," I say smiling up at him.

"Darlin' when this is over, were gonna get away for awhile and do whatever your heart desires for the rest of eternity."

"As long as you're by my side, I don't care what we do."

He kisses me with enough passion to make me combust, with every touching of our lips I feel his love for me grow stronger. Eventually our kisses become less passionate and he places one last chaste kiss on my lips, before placing gentle kisses all over my face.

"It's time!" Alice announces breaking all the mates up.

Jasper and I share one last kiss, before joining our groups. I watch as Peter kisses Charlotte, one last time, as does Edward with Alice, and then Edward and Charlotte were off.

It felt surreal standing here side by side with my family, old and new, preparing to fight for our lives. The wind picked up bringing along with it multiple new scents, the newborns were close. I share one last glance with Jasper before the newborns fill the clearing.

Their numbers alone surprise me. I count twenty in the first wave. Soon I'm flanked by newborns, and my instincts take control, soon there's limbs and heads flying, and the smell of burning vampire assaults my senses. I take a quick second to glance in Jasper's direction and see him throwing a pile of limbs into the fire, his eyes were as black as night, it was the first time I had seen him look like the Major from his and Peter's stories.

"Bella, to your right," Peter yells.

I swiftly turn to the right, grabbing a newborn around their neck, and quickly removing his head. As I look up I see a flash of red hair, running behind the tree's.

"Bella go, I'll finish that one for you," Peter says coming and grabbing the newborn from me.

I turn my head to see Jasper before I leave but I can't see him amid the battle and flanking newborns, and it makes me hesitant to go after her.

"Major's fine Bells, go get her," Peter says encouraging me.

With a nod to Peter, I take off. I run in the direction of her scent, dissembling newborns as I go. I don't know how far I've run, but I know I'm getting close as her scent becomes stronger, soon I was surrounded by thick trees, suddenly there is a rustling in the trees and quickly Victoria is in front of me. My emotions are like a roller coaster as I set eyes on her. Because of her my life was changed forever.

"Well, well, the weak little human is a vampire. Did Eddie finally come to his senses?" she asks, with a sick smirk on her face.

"Maybe if you were smarter you would know that Edward is not my mate, and I know for a fact you are aware of what happened with Laurent,"

"I don't care who your mate is, and who cares about Laurent. He was just a pawn. Those damn dogs wouldn't let me get close to you. So I kept the mutts occupied while Laurent brought you to me, it's a shame he just couldn't do his fucking job! Oh well, I still get to kill you, it's just a shame I won't get to take my time with you," she says with a sicking sweet voice that makes chills run down my spine, but I have to stay strong.

"You have it all wrong Victoria, you're right that one of us won't be walking away from this, but what you have wrong is that I'll be the one walking away, not you."

I charge at her and go to grab her by her waist, but she steps back, and I miss, she was quite quick. She comes running at me, but I flip over her and land in a crouch behind her, she quickly spins around and growls at me.

I climb a tree to get away from her and prepare for a surprise landing, I jump from tree top to tree top, but sadly I'm not expecting the tree underneath me to come crashing down, I land with a deafening thud, and I'm suddenly grabbed from behind.

Victoria has me, by the throat, her bony snow white fingers wrapped tightly, if I was human I'd be suffocating, I'm scared now one move and I'll be dead.

"I'm going to make your mate feel the pain I felt when I found James' ashes in that ballet studio. I wished everyday to avenge his death, or join him in his afterlife, and today is my day for revenge," she sneers.

She was wrong. It was my day for revenge, it would take a lot more than Victoria to take me away from Jasper.

"I'm about to grant your wish Victoria," I stutter out.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to help you join James."

I reach around my head, and grab her hair, her grip on my throat tightens. I use all my strength and pull as hard as I can, her grip lessens and I am able to face her, my hands now around her throat.

"Goodbye Victoria," I say, as I rip her head off.

Her body crumbles before me and I drop her head to the ground, with a sicking thud. My emotions are on overdrive, I feel relief, shock and awe. I quickly remove the rest of her limbs and pile them up. I pull out my lighter, that Peter had given me the day before, with the instructions to 'throw and light the bitch up like a Christmas tree,' his words not mine. I light it and throw it at her dismembered body and soon the area fills with purple smoke as the smell of vampire fills the air. I felt as if the weight of the world was off of my shoulders.

I started to run back, wanting to find Jasper and help my family. With Victoria down, all that was left was Maria, if Jasper hadn't found her already. As I ran back I hoped that I would not return to a missing family member. I hadn't realized how far I had chased Victoria until now, and within seconds I regretted it. In front of me was a wild newborn, and another was behind me, they snuck up on me without a noise and now I was going to die.

I kicked the one in the back sending him flying and ran at the one in front, and threw her to the ground within seconds, she was a pile of limbs. I turn around right in time to see the other newborn violently remove my arm, my scream filled the air, while the newborn smirked.

Quickly another scream escapes me as my other arm is removed, I'm starting to fade in to the darkness, thinking of my Jasper brings me comfort as I die, any minute now the newborn would remove my head, and all there will be for me is flames than darkness.

As the newborn grabs my head, another scent fills the wind, I recognize it instantly, it's Edward. I'm too weak to call out to him, but I pray for a miracle and focus on sending him my thoughts.

_'Edward, help me please!'_

It's all I can say before everything goes dark, and I'm nothing more than limbs.

Edward's POV

I was running back to the field, now that the surrounding area was clear. As I enter in the field the first person I see is Jasper fighting off two newborns, I run over to help, grabbing one from behind and removing it's head as Jasper pulls the others arms clean off, at the same time.

I scan the field and see everyone is still here and okay, except for...

"Where's Bella?" I ask Jasper.

"Peter say she took off north on Victoria's trail," he says pointing in that direction, but we both freeze as we see purple smoke about 4 miles north.

Before we can say anything Peter is at our side.

"Major, Maria is coming from the west. It's time. Edward you go find Bella and bring her back," Peter says, which makes Jasper growl.

"She's my mate, I'll find her." I groan, it isn't time for his macho bullshit.

"Jasper, you don't need to remind us who's mate she is. It's time Maria got what she deserved. I'll go find Bella and bring her back to you."

I can feel his hesitation, his thoughts are shuffling to fast for me to pick anything up, but I can tell he's close to snapping into the Major persona, which was a good thing, well not for Maria.

"Fine, but hurry up," he says still not liking the idea.

I turn to leave, but he stops me.

"Edward, please protect her," he pleads with me.

It brings me back to when he and Alice took Bella to Phoenix to hide from James, and I pleaded for them to protect her, but he didn't need to plead with me, Bella may not be mine, but I will always love her.

"With my life Jasper."

He nods, and I take off in the direction of the smoke, Bella's scent still hung in the air, but with her scent was Victoria's. I run faster, scared of what I will find. As I run the the smoke comes closer and with that comes Victoria's scent etched into the smoke, and I'm relieved. When I reach the pile of ashes, I see Bella's lighter that Peter had given her beside the ashes, the lighter almost charred.

Bella's scent takes a swift turn to the right, which confuses me, and I instantly grow concerned when I realized she had gone in the wrong direction. I run chasing her scent like a mad man, after a mile two

scents join Bella's and I panic.

I run at full speed trying to find her when suddenly a voice pops into my head.

"Edward, help me please!"

It wasn't any voice, it was Bella's voice. I'm shocked to my core, but shake it off quickly. I run faster than I had ever ran before, I had to save Bella.

**A/N *peaks out from behind a bulletproof shirtless Jasper* I know you probably all want to kill me right now, but it needed to be done. Next chapter will be up in the next couple of days I promise!**

**A lot of you are wondering if Alice having the ring will be a problem, let me just say, it won't be. Having her arm removed made her realize how much of a manipulative bitch she has been. **

**This story is sadly coming to a close. There will be four more chapters and then the epilogue. I want to thank you all for your support and love, through out this story it truly means the world to me, I love coming home from a bad day at work and seeing all those emails in my inbox.**

**Thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favorites, you guys are amazing!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: krystal214, SAVAGEGRACEx, LuvinTwilight143, Conan in love, katandjasper, traceybuie, MaryMary123, Kim Rathbone, Sandra Marques, twimama77, JXB Addicted, TwilightAddict71484, kouga's older woman, ILOVETWILIGHT79, Izzy Lois Skywalker, LisaF29, mmelody6, yearprincess, LordXeenTheGreat, cathy29jes, Legolas' Girl 31, Anabely, twilight's hound, deltagrl, kjgrubbs, Angelvnzl, seza3175, Twisted-Twilighter.**

**Thank you to my beta notyouravgmom, you totally rock!**

**Shirtless Jasper hugs to all those who review!**

**So until next time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	25. Chapter 25

**85,540 hits, holy shit! Thank you so much, you guys totally rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did I would have more money,and Jasper would be locked in my closet!**

_Previously on TWIWMTB:_

_"Edward, please protect her," he pleads with me._

_It brings me back to when he and Alice took Bella to Phoenix to hide from James, and I pleaded for them to protect her, but he didn't need to plead with me, Bella may not be mine, but I will always love her._

_"With my life Jasper."_

_He nods, and I take off in the direction of the smoke, Bella's scent still hung in the air, but with her scent was Victoria's. I run faster, scared of what I will find. As I run the the smoke comes closer and with that comes Victoria's scent etched into the smoke, and I'm relieved. When I reach the pile of ashes, I see Bella's lighter that Peter had given her beside the ashes, the lighter almost charred._

_Bella's scent takes a swift turn to the right, which confuses me, and I instantly grow concerned when I realized she had gone in the wrong direction. I run chasing her scent like a mad man, after a mile two scents join Bella's and I panic._

_I run at full speed trying to find her when suddenly a voice pops into my head._

_"Edward, help me please!"_

_It wasn't any voice, it was Bella's voice. I'm shocked to my core, but shake it off quickly. I run faster than I had ever ran before, I had to save Bella._

Jasper's POV

My thoughts were solely on Bella. She should have been back now, and the purple smoke in the distance had me scared to death. What if Victoria beat her, and now she's nothing more than a pile of ashes? My world would end. I had to trust Edward would find her and protect her, while I took out the bitch of the south.

I run to the west and see Maria running through the trees. I was surreal to see her after all this timeand her presence alone made the monster inside me roar. Her bright red eyes focus in on me, and she approaches. Does she have a death wish?

"Mi amor, you've been missed," she says gazing at me.

She used to be able to control me with that look, but I wasn't the same man from the wars.

"Can't say the same for you, Maria," I say as she approaches me slowly. I'm watching her every move.

"Why are you living this lie, Jasper? Come with me and do what you were created for," I tense as she draws closer, and moves her head toward mine.

"We were great together Jasper, and we could be great again," she whispers into my ear, her voice makes my skin crawl, and I feel my control slipping.

"Never!" I yell.

I use my gift at full force to fill her with fear, causing her to drop to the ground, wide eyed and chin trembling, I grab her by the throat and pin her to the ground.

"Do you feel that Maria? That's the fear a newborn feels as you forced me to kill them, or the innocent humans I watched you kill for your pure enjoyment."

I push some pain at her, the pain of the transformation she caused for thousands, and she cries out, spurring on the Major. I tighten the grip on her throat and lean down to her ear.

"I hope there is an afterlife for you Maria because you deserve to burn in hell," I sneer, and with one swift movement Maria lays underneath me decapitated.

The monster inside me roared with pride, and I felt the weight of the world lifted off my shoulders. She was finally dead, she couldn't harm another human, and no more humans would be changed and forced to fight, for her. I gather her limbs and bring them back to the clearing, by now all the newborns are dead, and the family is surrounding the fire pit. I see bites on a few, but there are no serious injuries for which I'm thankful.

I approach Peter and Charlotte, when they see Maria laying limbless in my arms, their relief is instant. Maria changed all of our lives, I may have sired Peter and Charlotte, which for years bothered me, but I wouldn't have done it if Maria never got me. Her death was a victory for all three of us, and with her gone we could live peacefully, unafraid of her finding us one day. I pass her limbs to Peter and Charlotte, and at the same time the three of us let her join her newborns in the fire.

I'm aware I'm not myself right now, and so is Peter. Fighting brought out the old me, the Major, it was my defense mechanism to keep my sanity in tact and not think of all the pain and fear the newborns felt as I ended their lives, seeing Maria brought that out in me.

I scan the area looking for Bella and Edward and see they are not back yet, I start to panic.

"Where's Bella?"

No one answers me, and none will look at me, before I have the chance to demand answers I see Edward breaking the tree line. All our heads snap to him, and what I see cradled into his arms, destroys me. My beautiful Bella was nothing more than a pile of limbs her head detached from her body. I go to run to them and find out what the hell had happened and why he didn't protect her when Peter grabs me.

"Peter let me go!" I snarl.

"No can do Major. Hurting him will solve nothing," he says keeping his grip tight on me.

I focus on Edward, his emotions are heart breaking, he looks absolutely destroyed, and I'm sure he would be crying if possible.

"What happened?" I growl at him, as he joins the group.

"I followed her scent. Victoria is dead, Bella got her. As I followed her scent again, I heard her thoughts. Her thoughts called out to me, I don't know how she knew I was coming, but she did. As I got there a newborn was about to light her," his voice cracks as he speaks.

It feels as if someone has punched me in the chest, leaving a big gaping hole where my heart use to be. I came so close to losing my beautiful girl, my reason for existing. I felt broken and lost looking at her, but I also became angry. Peter should have protected her-it was the reason they were grouped together.

"You were suppose to protect her," I growl at Peter, turning around inches from his face.

"Calm yourself Major. Bella is a big girl, she was able to handle herself."

I knew he was right, but I was seething, what if Edward didn't get to her in time? What if she was dead right now? That thought caused the hole in my chest to reappear, and I had to stop myself from grabbing my chest and crying out in pain.

"Carlisle, you should take Bella back and start fusing her back together," Peter says, and I growl in response.

"No! She's my mate and I'll do it."

I didn't want anyone to touch her, but me. Even having Edward hold her pieces bothered me, but I let him but only because he found her, and ultimately saved her life.

"Not happening. You need to bring Jasper back before you be with Bella. She needs you to be yourself," Peter says.

Logically I know he's right, being angry wouldn't make things easier, and when Bella came back she would pick up on my emotions, and would disturb her healing process.

"You should go hunt Jasper, your eyes are still black. By the time you come back Bella should be back together, and healing," Charlotte says, trying to help calm me. I nod my head, in agreement.

"Carlisle, please take care of her," I say my voice cracking, as I watch Edward gently placing Bella in Carlisles' arms.

"Of course Jasper. I love her like a daughter, I'll take care of her."

His sincerity makes it easier to walk away, but I feel the hole in my chest spread as I walk. I ran faster than normal wanting to make it back quickly, I didn't want to be away from her long.

….

I arrived back at the house in record time, feeling like myself again. I open the door and walk in to find the family gathered in the living room, minus Carlisle and Edward. Some are treating fresh bites, but luckily there are no other severe injuries, and no fatalities on our side.

I go upstairs not needing to know where she is, but trusting the pull in my heart to lead me. I arrive at the door to the guest room, that Bella and I had been sharing, it's open just a crack, but I can see my Bella now put together laying on the bed motionless and Edward sitting at her side, talking to her.

When I see this I feel like a failure. I should have been the one who found her and saved her, not Edward, and I should be the one sitting there talking to her until she wakes up. I can't help the self-loathing I feel and I hate myself for not protecting her when she needed me.

"Now you know how I felt every time she got hurt, and I couldn't protect her," Edward says obviously hearing my thoughts.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to leave her like you did."

He winces at my words, and I kind of feel bad for throwing that in his face, but I was too upset to care.

"I know and I'll regret that every day of forever. You have to know Jasper, that I didn't want to hurt her, I loved her more than anything. I would've married her if she let me," he says with a small smile, his emotions showing that he's putting on a brave face to hide how he really feels.

"You're not gonna fight me for her are ya? Cause I think I can take you," I say with a small amount of humor.

"No, I'm not going to fight you, and I'm sure you could kick my ass. You two are meant for each other I see that now, and besides Alice is my forever now," he says with a smile, that lights up his face.

"You two are good together," I say and wonder why I never saw it before. Edward moves from Bella's side and walks towards me.

"You know she won't say no. She may not have wanted to marry me, but she can't say no to you," I can't help but smile at his words, and hope that he's right.

"Thank you for saving her," I say honestly. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't get the chance to make her my bride.

"No need for thanks. I'd do anything for her, and you," he says placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Now go spend time with my future sister," Edward cringes as he speaks and I can't help but laugh at his face.

"That's going to take some time to get use to saying," he says shaking his head, but with a smile on his face.

"I'll see you later," he says patting me on my back and walking out.

I slowly approach the bed, the sight of her laying still unmoving reminds me to much of how close I was to loosing her. I lay down beside her, and look at her beautiful peaceful face. I slowly tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ear, slightly brushing my fingers across her cheek, my heart breaking slowly.

"You gotta wake up Darlin'. I need you here with me. You gotta wake up and marry me," I say, my voice cracking, and venom pooling in my eyes. The last time I wanted to cry was saying goodbye to Bella at the graveyard, but before that I hadn't wanted to cry in over a century.

I wrap my arms around her, and tuck her into my side, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you so much beautiful girl, and I'm going to be right here until you open those beautiful eyes again." I place one more kiss to her lips and lay their wrapped around her, waiting until she wakes up.

**A/N So what did you all think? I was nervous with this chapter, I can't tell you how many times I re-wrote it so I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up in a week, but I'll admit real life has been kicking my ass.**

**Big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their favorites and/or alerts, you guys are truly amazing.**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: Twisted-Twilighter, krystal214, SAVAGEGRACEx, AbbeNormal, ccgnme, Kim Rathbone, TrueSkye, wendy1969, twimama77, LordXeenTheGreat, MaryMary123, mmelody6, katandjasper, LuvinTwilight143, traceybuie, kouga's older woman, LisaF29, cathy29jes, acw1, Izzy Lois Skywalker, aburke2016, deltagrl, Legolas' Girl 31, Angelvnzl, Sonja Cullens, Moonlit Lake Nightmare, TwilightAddict71484, seza3175, Cullen Cousin, twilight's hound. (wow there were so many of you, thanks!)**

**Big thanks to my beta notyouravgmom, you totally rock!**

**So to everyone who reviews they get an hour in bed with Jasper, enjoy!**

**So until next time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow 90,884 hits! That is amazing! Have I told you all that I love you? No? Well then I love you guys you totally rock.**

**This chapter is not beta'd so please forgive any mistakes, I tried my best.**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked I have $5.00 in my bank account and my name is not Stephanie, so I definitely don't own Twilight.**

_Previously on TWIWMTB:_

_"Now go spend time with my future sister," Edward cringes as he speaks and I can't help but laugh at his face._

_"That's going to take some time to get use to saying," he says shaking his head, but with a smile on his face._

_"I'll see you later," he says patting me on my back and walking out._

_I slowly approach the bed, the sight of her laying still unmoving reminds me to much of how close I was to loosing her. I lay down beside her, and look at her beautiful peaceful face. I slowly tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ear, slightly brushing my fingers across her cheek, my heart breaking slowly._

_"You gotta wake up Darlin'. I need you here with me. You gotta wake up and marry me," I say, my voice cracking, and venom pooling in my eyes. The last time I wanted to cry was saying goodbye to Bella at the graveyard, but before that I hadn't wanted to cry in over a century._

_I wrap my arms around her, and tuck her into my side, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead._

_"I love you so much beautiful girl, and I'm going to be right here until you open those beautiful eyes again." I place one more kiss to her lips and lay their wrapped around her, waiting until she wakes up._

Bella's POV

I'm surrounded by nothing but darkness. The last thing I remember is looking into the bright blood red eyes of the newborn as he prepared to behead me.

I ponder if this is death. It was the only thing I could think of, and when I heard the voice of an angel, I wonder if there really is a heaven for vampires.

"I can't tell if you're coming back to me or not. Please Darlin, you've gotta come back, I need you."

I realize that I am in fact alive, but in a comatose state. I want to call out to him and tell him that I can hear him, but nothing comes out.

"You've been out for three days now, and it's been the scariest seventy-two hours of my life. Everyone is so worried about you. Alice can't see your future, and I can't feel your emotions, but I know you'll come back to me, you have to," his voice cracks with emotion.

I long to hold him and tell him everything is okay, but my body is paralyzed. I can hear him choke back sobs, and my dead heart aches. I have to try and tell him I'm okay, I can't stand to hear him in so much pain, and I pray that my plan works.

Jasper's POV

I hadn't moved in three days. I refused to leave her side, until she opened her eyes again. The family has been taking turns checking up on us, except for Alice who had been locked in her room trying to get a read on Bella's future, but so far there had been little luck.

I spend my time talking to her, hoping that she can hear me and know that she is not alone. I mostly tell her how much I love her, and how much I need her to wake up. Venom constantly pools in my eyes, as I look at her, my heart breaking seeing her look lifeless. What I wouldn't do to hear her laugh, or to feel her arms wrap around me.

As I lay with Bella, trying to hold it together, Edward comes rushing in. his eyes wide, and confusion pouring out of him, as he stares at Bella's lifeless form.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask.

"I heard Bella's voice," he says confused.

"Are you losing your mind? She hasn't moved in three days."

His eyebrows furrow in confusion and concentration, his stare focused on Bella, when suddenly he smiles.

"I can hear her thoughts, and she can hear us!" He exclaims happily, and I can't help the grin that forms on my face.

Edward calls for the family, before turning his attention back to me.

"She want's you to know that she is okay, and she's sorry she went after Victoria alone."

I wrap my arms around her before I speak;

"Don't be sorry Darlin', you did everything right, you weren't prepared for an ambush. I love you so much sweet girl," I say, then kiss her forehead, and I start to feel hope for the first time in three days.

By now the family has join us, and Edward has updated them. I feel all their relief, and quiet sobs of happiness coming from Charlotte, Rose and Esme. Suddenly Alice comes barging into the room, smiling widely with venom in her eyes, and jumping up and down.

"I can see her now! She'll wake up sometime in the afternoon tomorrow!" She says excitedly.

My smile increases ten fold, but Edward's laugh distracts me, I quirk my eyebrow in question.

"She wants everyone to stop worrying about her, and someone to take you hunting, because she knows you haven't left her side."

I can't help but frown, I didn't want to leave her. I knew my eyes would be black by now, but I didn't care, I could wait.

"I don't need to hunt Darlin', I can wait till you wake up."

"She says to stop being so stubborn,"Edward says smirking.

"I don't want you to be alone. I can wait till you wake up," I say trying to convince her I was fine.

"We'll all be here Jasper, and I'll stay with her and keep her company," Edward says.

I didn't like the idea of him staying with her, he already saved her life. What if she woke up and the first thing she saw was him?

"Jasper you need to stop thinking like that."

I just roll my eyes at him, I really didn't miss his nosy ass around.

"Bella says to stop being a stubborn ass and go hunt. She wants me to stay with her, because I'm the only one who can hear her, and she wants to talk to someone." My frown is back in full force, but unfortunately I understand her reasoning, and I have to learn to trust Edward with Bella, no matter how much I hated it.

"Okay, I'll go," I say reluctantly.

I get off the bed, and bend down to kiss her forehead and her lips gently.

"I'll be back soon. I love you," I say into her ear.

"She loves you too, and she says for you to take your time, she's not going anywhere."

"Smart ass," I mumble, as I walk out of the room, but I can't tell you how happy I am that my smart ass is going to be okay.

The next day...

I had been on pins and needles all day waiting for her to wake up. At one o'clock I started feeling her emotions again, they weren't as strong as before, but they were there. Peter and Charlotte had been waiting patiently and quietly with me for the last five hours, both intently watching Bella.

At five to two Alice and the family come rushing in the door. Alice is squealing and jumping up and down, she looks down at her watch, and start's to count...

"5,4,3,2...and 1!"

I turn to look at Bella just in time to see her eyelids flutter open. Overwhelming happiness and love rush through me as I look at her. I pull her into my arms, and rejoice as I feel hers wrap around me in return. I squeeze her tightly, before I capture her lips with mine. Words could never describe the happiness I feel when her lips are on mine. After a few minutes we reluctantly pull apart, remembering the other eight vampires in the room, I sit there gazing into her beautiful black eyes.

"Hey there, cowboy," she says smiling brightly.

"Hey there, lil' darlin," I say chuckling, but if I could I would be crying tears of joy from hearing her voice.

"What? No hugs for me sug'?" Peter say teasingly.

She kisses my cheek, and gracefully leaps out of my lap and runs to Peter.

"Aww! Does Petey want a hug?"

"Damn right little one," he says pulling her into a short hug, before Charlotte snatches her from his arms.

Charlotte holds on to her with a fierce grip, before kissing her on both cheeks;

"Don't you ever scare us like that again Bella!"

"I won't I promise," she says smiling back at Charlotte.

"Okay, enough! Stop hogging my baby sister!" Em says, pulling Bella into his arms and off the air. Em wasn't an overly emotional guy, but when it came to family he wore his heart on his sleeve.

"You scared the hell out of me Bells. I'm so glad you're okay," he says squeezing her tightly.

Rosalie quickly pulls Bella from his arms and hugs her as well, as Esme and Carlisle. When she came face to face with Edward and I could feel his hesitation.

"It's okay to hug me Edward," she says teasingly.

He pulls her into a hug, and says;

"Glad you're okay, sis." They both start chuckling at her new title.

"That still sounds incredibly awkward," Bella says laughing, and pulling away.

Eventually Bella comes face to face with Alice. I can feel Alice's longing to hug Bella, but she knew better, it would take a lot more time and a serious talk to get them to the hugging.

"I'm really glad you're okay Bella,"Alice says smiling.

"Thanks Alice," Bella says before turning away and joining my side once again.

"So who's going to tell me what I missed?" She asks

"What do you want to know, Darlin'?"I ask her.

"Maria?"

"She's dead." She lets out a big breath, before smiling.

"Thank God!" Her relief washing over me in waves.

"Who found me?" She asks looking into my eyes, and I really hate my answer.

"Edward did, he heard your thoughts."

"You heard me?" She asks, turning towards him.

"Yeah, shocked the hell out of me too," he says smiling and chuckling.

I could see her mind turning, and I knew she was wondering how the hell he had heard her, but Carlisle answers her unspoken question.

"Eleazar and myself think you were weak, and your shield came down, the same reason he could hear your thoughts as you healed."

"Thank you for saving me," she says her gratitude extremely strong.

"There's no need for thanks."

I was desperate to have Bella to myself, I waited too long to have her awake. Luckily for me, Peter spoke up.

"Not that this reunion isn't great, but I think you two should go hunting," he says then winks at me.

"Good idea, Petey. Let's go Jazz,"Bella says as she takes my hand, and we run out of the house.

After our hunt, we stopped in a small field, and just sat there holding each other, sharing kisses every so often. I couldn't get enough of her lips on mine, considering 80 hours ago I didn't know if I would ever kiss her again, but even as we kissed I couldn't take my mind off everything.

Sure, I should be just thankful that Edward had gotten to Bella in time and that she was alive, but I couldn't get over the fact I wasn't the one who saved her, and I should have been. My thoughts were interrupted when Bella kissed the corner of my lips and said;

"You gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's wrong Darlin'," I say kissing her forehead, trying to convince her.

I hated looking weak in her eyes. For years I never showed this insecurity in myself but with Bella it always reared it's ugly head.

" I know you're lying," she says smirking

I can't help but mumble, 'Damn empath'.

"Hey! That's my line!" she says giggling, before straddling my lap.

"Please tell me what's bothering you," she pouts, and I groan, I can never say no to her.

"I feel like I've failed you," I admit glumly.

"Jasper Whitlock! How could you say that?"She asks, anger clear in her voice.

"Victoria and Maria are gone forever, and our family is safe, and that's all because of you," she says kissing me softly, but she left out the most important part.

"But look what happened to you!"

Then it was like a light bulb went off in her head;

"This is about Edward finding me, isn't it?" I just nod my head yes.

"I should have been there for you. I should have protected you and I failed." I hang my head in shame, it was my job to protect her, and I was to busy with that bitch Maria to protect her.

"Jasper Whitlock, none of this is your fault! You never failed me. Don't think about who found me, just be happy I was found, be thankful that my shield came down and he heard me." I decided to ask her a question that had been bothering me.

"How did you know to call out to Edward?"

"As they were attacking the wind blew, and I could smell him. I tried calling out, but I couldn't speak. So I just prayed that if I tried hard enough he would be able to hear me, I still can't believe it worked."

As she spoke of the attack I saw the fear in her eyes, and I felt my heart break as images of Edward carrying her back to me in pieces, and I realized I needed to let the little things go. All that mattered is I had my girl.

"You're right, I should be thankful that he found you, even if I wanted to be the one to protect you. I wouldn't be able to exist without you," I admit and kiss her softly.

"Well you don't have to, because I'll never leave your side. You're stuck with me cowboy," she says smiling at me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Darlin'" I say grinning back, and kissing her with as much passion as I could.

I wanted her to be by my side for eternity, and I couldn't wait to put that ring, that's hidden in my drawer, on her finger. With that though, that stupid grin appeared on my face and I never wanted it to go away.

**A/N So what did you think? As you probably can tell this story is coming to an end, two more regular chapters and then the epilogue. I'm so sad to see this story go, but I have taken it as far as I can. I know you are all excited for Jasper and Bella to get engaged but you are going to have to wait, I have big plans for that.**

**Someone had asked if I will be writing another story once this is done, and the answer is yes. Don't have much detail to give right now, but I will before this story is through, and when it is posted I will make a notification here to let you know**

**Big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their favorites and/or alerts, you guys are truly amazing.**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: LuvinTwilight143, Kerry Hale, traceybuie, yearprincess, Izzy Lois Skywalker, katandjasper, wendy1969, Conan in love, AbbeNormal, twimama77, LordXeenTheGreat, MaryMary123, krystal214, TwilightAddict71484, Angelvnzl, JXB Addicted, Kim Rathbone, kouga's older woman, Cullen Cousin, mmelody6, TrueSkye, Legolas' Girl 31, cathy29jes, Hisuiko, mickeydee, twilight's hound, Twisted-Twilighter, deerslayer1100, Dikent, ccgnme, seza3175, deltagrl, Sonja Cullens, JeNeRegretteRienGM115, vampier girll223**

**Hugs and kisses from Jasper to those who review!**

**So until next time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	27. Chapter 27

**Holy crap! 96, 926 hits! Thank you so much! I'm so excited to see it almost at 100,000 mark!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! If I did Jasper would be the lead and I would be rich.**

_Previously on TWIWMTB:_

_As she spoke of the attack I saw the fear in her eyes, and I felt my heart break as images of Edward carrying her back to me in pieces, and I realized I needed to let the little things go. All that mattered is I had my girl._

_"You're right, I should be thankful that he found you, even if I wanted to be the one to protect you. I wouldn't be able to exist without you," I admit and kiss her softly._

_"Well you don't have to, because I'll never leave your side. You're stuck with me cowboy," she says smiling at me._

_"I wouldn't have it any other way Darlin'" I say grinning back, and kissing her with as much passion as I could._

_I wanted her to be by my side for eternity, and I couldn't wait to put that ring, that's hidden in my drawer, on her finger. With that though, that stupid grin appeared on my face and I never wanted it to go away._

Bella's POV

Today, we were going home. It had been two weeks since I had awoken. Carlisle had asked us to stay so he could watch me, he was quite concerned with how long I was out, unlike most vampires who wake after their limbs are re-attached.

Over the two weeks a lot had changed. My relationship with Alice had improved, but we were no where close to what we use to be and I doubted we ever would be. I hadn't planned on speaking with her during our stay, but in true Alice fashion, she became impatient.

_Flashback – One week ago_

_I was sitting in the living room channel surfing while I waited for Jasper to return from hunting with Emmett and Edward. I was happy to see them all together again, weather they liked it or not they were brothers, and I didn't want to be the reason they were fighting. I had realized though over the last couple of days Jasper and Edward growing closer, and Jasper had confined in me he found it easy to forgive him, after he saved my life._

_As I was lost in thought, Alice plopped down on the couch beside me, her emotions telling me she was done being patient._

"_What do you want Alice?"_

"_I've tried to be patient Bella, but we need to talk. You'll be leaving soon, and I can't let you leave until we've talked this over," she said, her eyes pleading with me._

"_Why Alice? So you can ease your guilt? It doesn't matter what you say to me, I won't forgive you for anything you've done."_

"_I know, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I need to apologize and I know you have questions for me. So please Bella, all I'm asking for is five minutes, if you want to leave after that I won't bother you again while you are here."_

_Her request wasn't unreasonable so I agreed._

"_I'm sorry for everything Bella. I regret staying quiet and letting everyone get hurt. I'm sorry for keeping Jasper away from you, you were right I was selfish. I'm also sorry for letting you get your heartbroken, but most importantly I'm sorry my actions caused you're change, I never wanted you to suffer."_

"_So you didn't want me dead?" I ask shocking myself._

_I've never said those words out loud, not even Jasper knew I had felt this way._

"_Bella! How could you think I'd want you dead?" She asks venom pooling in her eyes._

"_They better question is how could I not? You convinced Edward and the family to leave me behind, when you knew Victoria would come back? How could I not think you were happy to let me die and keep Edward and Jasper to yourself?"_

"_No! Bella, you are so wrong. I never would've had the family leave you alone if I knew this was going to happen. I searched for your future, I never saw Victoria coming for you or her sending Laurent. The only vampire in your future was Jasper, and you were human."_

_I could tell from her emotions she was telling the truth._

"_I still cant forgive you Alice, you caused a lot of hurt that was avoidable."_

"_I know. I'm just glad we got to talk before you left."_

_End Flashback_

After that day, Alice and I were friendly with each other, but I had to admit it was quite forced on my part. I still didn't trust her.

"Darlin' you ready to go?" Jasper asks pulling me from my thoughts.

"More than ready," I say kissing him, and giggling when I feel his smile against my lips.

"Good let's go. Peter's getting impatient."

We headed downstairs where everyone is waiting, and a group of suitcases are piled in the corner. As we reach the bottom of the stairs Esme is the first to pull me into a hug;

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Esme asks into my ear.

About a week ago Carlisle and Esme had asked if we wanted to join them in Oregon. Carlisle would be taking the position of E.R. Chief at the local hospital in Portland, and Alice and Edward would be starting high school, again. Their offer was nice, but Jasper and I both agreed that Texas with Peter and Charlotte was our home.

"Yes, Esme I'm sure. I'm sorry."

"Oh sweetheart, don't apologize! I knew what you were going to say but I wouldn't be a very good mother if I didn't ask," she says hugging me tightly. I would definitely miss her motherly touch.

Next to say goodbye was Carlisle. We hugged each other gently as he spoke in my ear;

"Don't be a stranger Bella. I know I've hurt you, but I still consider you my daughter, and I want you to know that I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Carlisle. I promise we will visit, and I do consider you like a father, I always have."

With a kiss to my cheek I was given off to the next person, and soon I was picked up into a giant bear hug.

"Damn, I'm gonna miss you Bells," Emmett says squeezing me.

I hated saying goodbye to him, but was comforted by knowing that I would be seeing him soon. He and Rosalie were going on vacation to unwind, after all the drama. Peter and Jasper currently have a bet on how many beds would be broken. God! They really did bet on everything.

"I'm gonna miss you to Em. Don't forget about me."

"Never Belly! I need my little sister."

"Good because I need my big brother."

As Em let's me go, Rose collides into me, and hugs me tightly. Sometimes I think what happened to me was all suppose to, it brought me closer to Rosalie and gave me the big sister I always thought about.

"Take care of yourself, sis. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too Rose, but by the time you come back I should be able to actually leave the house, and I promise you can take me shopping."

Shopping wasn't so bad with Rose, well online at least.

"Oh you are so going to regret that statement," she says with a wicked grin, and I groan. Why the hell did I open my big mouth?

"Make sure you keep my twin in line," she says laughing.

"Yeah, like that's easy," I snort.

"Please! You have that boy wrapped around your little finger," she says smiling and I can't help but giggle.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Suddenly there is an arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"There's no guessing, Darlin. You do." Jasper says before kissing me, then turning to say his goodbye to Rosalie.

The next person in line is Alice. I surprise myself and everyone else in the room when I hug her.

"Good-bye Alice."

"Bye Bella. Don't forget to call me sometime." I nod in agreement, and I'm off to say goodbye to the last person, Edward.

He pulls me into a hug, and we just stand there for a minute, before he whispers in my ear;

"It's nice to be able to hug you and not want to kill you," he says chuckling.

"I bet." I say laughing.

I suddenly decide to surprise him and lower my shield like Jasper and Eleazar had taught me and think;

"_Thank you for everything Edward, I'll miss you." _He pulls away from the hug, completely shocked.

"How did you do that?" He asks astonished.

"Jazz and Eleazar have been helping me."

"That's pretty cool," he says grinning.

"Thought you'd like that, but don't expect to happen often," I say laughing.

"Take care of yourself Edward."

"You too Bella. I'll miss you," he says with one last hug.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Peter calls out.

After a few more goodbyes, and promises to call, we were on our way. I was excited to go home, it was time we all got to enjoy life. I was even more excited, because Jasper had said it wouldn't be long before I could venture in to town.

Carlisle had chartered us a private plane home, when he learned we would be driving, he didn't want me to suffer the two day drive, for which I was extremely grateful. The nine hour flight was spent wrapped in Jasper's arms and teasing Peter, who was our captain, I was never more grateful I was in destructible. When we touched down in Texas, it was an unusually overcast day, which was good for us four potentially sparkly vampires.

The drive home was extremely quick, thanks to Jasper's crazy driving. No matter what last name he used he would always drive like a Cullen. As we approached the house, I could suddenly hear two heartbeats, and I panicked. I looked at Jasper, obvious concern rolling off me, what were humans doing here?

"Don't worry Darlin', those heartbeats are a good thing," he says reassuringly taking my hand. I look at him like he's crazy, but trust him.

When we pull up I get the surprise of a lifetime, Charlie and Jacob standing in the driveway.

"What are they doing here?" I ask Jasper.

"Geez, I'm surprised you didn't smell him," Peter says chuckling, but quickly shutting up from the smack Charlotte landed to the back of his head.

"I flew them out. I thought after everything that's happened you'd want to see your dad, and I know Jacob missed you."

"You are absolutely the greatest person ever," I say before kissing him and wrapping my arms around him.

"Thank you Jazz," I say gazing into his eyes.

"There's no need for thanks sweetheart, I'd do anything for you. Now go see your daddy," he says kissing me quickly before I jump out of the car.

"Dad!" I yell, before running to hug him.

He wraps his arms around me and squeezes tightly, I feel venom pool in my eyes, but not tears of sadness, tears of joy. I still couldn't believe I could have my dad in my life as a vampire, and that Jasper would fly him and Jake out to see me.

"Hey baby girl, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Dad," I say as we pull apart.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

"Well when Jasper called and invited us down, I couldn't say no."

"I'm glad you didn't." I turn to Jacob and smile at him.

"Hey Jake!"

"Hiya Bells, do I get a hug?" He asks teasingly.

"I don't know if I can handle the stench," I say teasing him right back.

"Hold your breath and get over here shorty," he says pulling me to him.

"I'm glad you're here Jake, I've missed you."

"Missed you too Bells."

"You guys must be hungry, how about I run to the store and get some grub?" Jasper asks coming beside me, after exchanging hellos with Charlie.

"That sounds great Jazz, but how will you know what to get?" I ask. He hadn't eaten human food in over a century.

"Wanna go for a ride Charlie?"

"Sure thing son," he says clapping Jasper on the shoulder.

"See all taken care of Darlin' we'll be back soon. Love you." he says kissing me gently and walking to the car.

I knew he was up to something, I could feel it off him, a mixture of excitement and nerves, sadly I couldn't ponder for long because I was distracted by Peter asking Jake if he wanted to play fetch. God this was going to be a long visit.

Jasper's POV

I was nervous, hell, nervous didn't even come close to how I was feeling and humans didn't make me nervous, but this man wasn't any human he was Bella's father, and I was about to ask him the question he had probably been dreading since the doctor said 'It's a girl!'

When I had invited Charlie and Jacob down to Texas, it was for more than just Bella's sake, today I was going to ask Charlie for his daughter's hand in marriage. I knew I could have spoken to him over the phone, but it didn't seem right. I had no idea how Charlie would react, but at the same time Charlie had dealt with so much, this could be easier than I thought. His emotions are calm and help calm myself down.

"Jasper, you're making me nervous over here, what's up?" Charlie asks, and I realize I must have been projecting.

"Sorry chief," I mumble.

"None of that 'chief' stuff Jasper. Tell me what's on your mind," I let out an unnecessary breath, and start.

"You know I love Bella more than anything, and she is the light of my life. For so long I hated what and who I was, but Bella changed that. I know that she is my forever, and to be honest I can't see myself with out her by my side. So Charlie what I'm asking is, will you give me permission to marry your daughter?" I feel like I'm on pins and needles waiting for him to respond, and his emotions are completely void to me right now, what was it with these Swans and their emotions?

"Jasper, almost two months ago I thought I would never see my baby girl again, and the last time I had saw her she was so broken and it killed me, to see her void of any life the last few months of her life. But then I was granted a miracle, and when I saw her again, she was so different. Now I'm not talking about the physical change from the transformation, but she had this spark in her that I had never seen before, and I know you are the reason for that Jasper. Just promise me you will take care of her and treat her like the princess she is, and you have my blessing," I did a mental fist pump.

"She's my entire world Charlie, and whatever she wants is hers. I'd do anything for her, shes not my princess, she's my queen," I say completely honest, if she wanted the moon I would find a way to get it for her.

"I know Jasper, and that's why I have no problem giving you my blessing."

"Thank you Sir."

"No need for thanks, son, and you can call me dad," charlie says smiling.

I would never admit it to anyone for fear of sounding like a pussy, but hearing Charlie call me son and allowing me the right to call him Dad made me feel like a million bucks. My father had died shortly after my birth and my human memories of what my mother had told me about him had faded. Now most would assume Carlisle was my father figure, but you would be wrong. I greatly respected him and considered him family, but I never felt that bond with him, but with Charlie I knew I could see him as a father. By the time we had finished talking we had arrived at the grocery store.

"Let's get you some food, dad."

As we drove back to the house Charlie had asked me some more questions about being a vampire, and had asked how I had become one. I decided to give him the short version, leaving out all the horrible details but not misleading him. Charlie was quite sympathetic towards my past and the fact that he didn't judge me showed me what a great man he was. He also seemed to get a kick out of finding out I was old enough to be his great grandfather.

When we got back to the house, and were bringing in the groceries, Peter peaks out from the corner and put's a thumb up, he knew my plan the whole time, and was quite excited. I grin and nod, to which he fist pumps and runs off, I assume to tell Charlotte the good news.

We head into the never used kitchen and find Bella and Jacob at the counter chatting away, for a vampire and werewolf aka mortal enemies they got along great. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and kiss her neck.

"Hey there, Darlin."

"Welcome back Jazz," she says turning around to kiss me. When she pulls away she looks at the goofy grin on my face, and quirks an eyebrow before saying;

"Why do you look like the cat that just ate the canary?" I smirk.

"What? Can't I just be happy to be back home with my beautiful girl?"

"You are up to something Mr Whitlock, and I'm gonna find out," she says playfully.

She was right she would find out, I just had to figure out the perfect way to do it.

"I'm sure you will Darlin'," I say smirking, and kissing her.

God, I couldn't wait to marry that girl!

**A/N So what did you think? It's official there is only one more chapter minus the epilogue, but the good news is I've decided to make it a two part epilogue so in total there will be 30 chapters. Next chapter is a big one but I won't give anything away, sorry. Also next chapter I will have the summary for my new story so you can check that out.**

**Super big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favorites. It really means a lot, even if you don't review :P**

**Huge thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter: TwilightAddict71484, mmelody6, Kerry Hale, kouga's older woman, Cullen Cousin, LuvinTwilight143, traceybuie, katandjasper, twimama77, VampireWolfGirl15, Angelvnzl, Izzy Lois Skywalker, deerslayer1100. ccgnme, 1dreamkeeper, LordXeenTheGreat, yearprincess, Kim Rathbone, filmdork, cathy29jes, Sapphirepa, twilight's hound, foxylady1on1, seza3175.**

**Shirtless Jasper hugs to all those who review!**

**So until next time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	28. Chapter 28

**103,000 hits! You guys are totally awesome!**

**So this chapter is not beta'd I've been so busy lately that it took me forever to write this, and if I had it beta'd it would be at least another week, maybe more, so I just really wanted to get this out to you. I tired my best, but it wont be perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot!**

_Previously on TWIWMTB:_

_"You know I love Bella more than anything, and she is the light of my life. For so long I hated what and who I was, but Bella changed that. I know that she is my forever, and to be honest I can't see myself with out her by my side. So Charlie what I'm asking is, will you give me permission to marry your daughter?" I feel like I'm on pins and needles waiting for him to respond, and his emotions are completely void to me right now, what was it with these Swans and their emotions?_

_"Jasper, almost two months ago I thought I would never see my baby girl again, and the last time I had saw her she was so broken and it killed me, to see her void of any life the last few months of her life. But then I was granted a miracle, and when I saw her again, she was so different. Now I'm not talking about the physical change from the transformation, but she had this spark in her that I had never seen before, and I know you are the reason for that Jasper. Just promise me you will take care of her and treat her like the princess she is, and you have my blessing," I did a mental fist pump._

_"She's my entire world Charlie, and whatever she wants is hers. I'd do anything for her, shes not my princess, she's my queen," I say completely honest, if she wanted the moon I would find a way to get it for her._

_"I know Jasper, and that's why I have no problem giving you my blessing."_

_"Thank you Sir."_

_"No need for thanks, son, and you can call me dad," charlie says smiling._

_I would never admit it to anyone for fear of sounding like a pussy, but hearing Charlie call me son and allowing me the right to call him Dad made me feel like a million bucks. My father had died shortly after my birth and my human memories of what my mother had told me about him had faded. Now most would assume Carlisle was my father figure, but you would be wrong. I greatly respected him and considered him family, but I never felt that bond with him, but with Charlie I knew I could see him as a father. By the time we had finished talking we had arrived at the grocery store._

_"Let's get you some food, dad."_

_As we drove back to the house Charlie had asked me some more questions about being a vampire, and had asked how I had become one. I decided to give him the short version, leaving out all the horrible details but not misleading him. Charlie was quite sympathetic towards my past and the fact that he didn't judge me showed me what a great man he was. He also seemed to get a kick out of finding out I was old enough to be his great grandfather._

_When we got back to the house, and were bringing in the groceries, Peter peaks out from the corner and put's a thumb up, he knew my plan the whole time, and was quite excited. I grin and nod, to which he fist pumps and runs off, I assume to tell Charlotte the good news._

_We head into the never used kitchen and find Bella and Jacob at the counter chatting away, for a vampire and werewolf aka mortal enemies they got along great. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and kiss her neck._

_"Hey there, Darlin."_

_"Welcome back Jazz," she says turning around to kiss me. When she pulls away she looks at the goofy grin on my face, and quirks an eyebrow before saying;_

_"Why do you look like the cat that just ate the canary?" I smirk._

_"What? Can't I just be happy to be back home with my beautiful girl?"_

_"You are up to something Mr Whitlock, and I'm gonna find out," she says playfully._

_She was right she would find out, I just had to figure out the perfect way to do it._

_"I'm sure you will Darlin'," I say smirking, and kissing her._

_God, I couldn't wait to marry that girl!_

BPOV – 4 Months Later

"Stop frowning birthday girl!" Emmett yells.

I just rolled my eyes a the big baboons antics. It had been four months since we returned from Alaska, and today would've been my 19th birthday. The minute Jasper had let slip in front of Charlotte that my birthday was coming up, it had been non-stop birthday talk, and since I could now leave the house without slaughtering the whole town, they decided to stick me on a 10 hour flight headed to Las Vegas.

Jasper had insisted on doing something for my birthday, considering he felt as if he had ruined my last human birthday, and Peter said it had been to long since they went to Vegas, and I had to experience for myself.

Emmett and Rosalie had just got back from their extended vacation, and I'm happy to report that Jasper had won the bet, he said something about 50 years under the same roof experience was to thank.

We arrived in Vegas at 8:30 at night and made our way to our hotel, the bright lights of the city were even better with my enhanced vision. I would never admit it to anyone but I was excited. I felt great, now that I could walk in these crowds of people and not want to slaughter everyone I see.

After we dropped all our stuff off at the hotel, we decided to head over to one of the casinos, Emmett and Peter were itching to lose a bunch of cash.

After an hour and the loss of a small fortune, Peter and Emmett wanted to leave the casino and head to a new one, I suggested they stayed away from the blackjack tables. Everyone else seemed to be having incredible luck, Jasper dominated the craps tables, and was now Emmett and Peter's money supplier, since Charlotte and Rose had cut them off. Between us three girls we had won over $2000.00 playing slots, and Rose and Charlotte were already planning a shopping trip to spend it all, I wonder if I could hide in the hotel room.

As we walked the strip, I had a hard time keeping my emotions in check, feeling the excitement and energy coming off the crowds, gave me a secondary emotional high, even Jasper had a hard time keeping his smirk to a minimum.

While we walked Rose and Charlotte would point out places, that 'we had to check out' before we left, sadly for me most were stores, but I was still excited to explore. As we passed the infamous 'Little White Chapel' Peter jokes about all the drunk humans marrying someone they just met in a casino. As if to prove his point a man and woman no older than 21 come stumbling out of the chapel, the girl wearing a tiny white veil, and the man in an ever fashionable t-shirt that was designed to look like a suit jacket. It took everything in me not to bust out laughing like Emmett who would be rolling on the ground if it was socially acceptable, and if Rosalie wouldn't kill him for it.

" You know, Em and I got married here in Vegas about 20 years ago," Rosalie says, surprising me.

"Really?" I asked.

I always assumed when Rosalie got married it was a big deal, and knowing the type of girl she was I expected big white dress, and white roses surrounding the altar.

"Hell yeah Bells, Rosie even let me get Elvis," Em says grinning.

I turn to look at Rosalie who looks utterly embarrassed.

"He's serious?" I ask.

"Sadly yes, but other than that it was quite beautiful."

"I bet. I always thought a Vegas wedding was the best idea. No months of planning, no hours of primping, and no attention on me from a hundred people I barely know. It's kind of perfect." I say.

"God Bella! You're the most unusual girl I have ever met," Rosalie says giggling and interlocking our arms together to continue walking.

After a few minutes, I start to wonder where Jasper is. I could still sense him around, but he wasn't beside Em and Peter in the line we had formed walking down the street.

"Guys, where's Jasper?"

Everyone stops and everyone but me turns around, to look behind us. Suddenly Rose and Charlotte gasp, and let out identical Alice like squeals. I spin around to find Jasper on the sidewalk, on one knee.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" I ask him confused. His response is to smirk and take my hand.

"Something I've been wanting to do for a while now," he replies and pulls out a ring box, I can't stop the gasp that comes from my mouth. Was this really happening?

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you, everyday of forever. You were the missing puzzle piece in my life. Without you I can't survive. I know this is crazy, but will you do me the honor of marrying me, here tonight?"

I'm in complete shock. I can feel his nerves that are threatening to spill out. Silly vampire didn't he know I wanted him forever, and to be honest I couldn't wait to call him my husband.

"Yes Jasper. A million times yes!" I say smiling widely at him.

He smiles his perfect smile that is reserved just for me, as he slips the ring on to my finger. He picks me up and spins me around kissing me wherever his lips can reach. When he puts me down he places his had on my cheek and stares into my eyes. His golden eyes bright and alive, and a smirk permanently on his face, he looks like an angel, my angel.

"You've just made me the happiest vampire, to ever walk this earth," he says before kissing me again.

Sadly it's not long before we are pulled apart by a squealing Rosalie and Charlotte, who engulf us in a group hug. While Em and Peter did the manly hug thing with Jasper.

"Alright, if you two are getting married, we're taking you shopping. I refuse to let you get married in jeans, and I will not let Jasper get married in flannel," Rosalie says with a look that tells us not to argue with her.

"Okay fine, but nothing over the top," I say reluctantly.

Of course I think Jasper looked mighty fine in flannel. Charlotte and Rose let out loud squeals and grab me by the arm.

"Say goodbye to your future husband and let's go," Charlotte says. I can't help but smile when she says 'husband.

"I'll see you soon Darlin, I can't wait to marry you," Jasper says smiling that smile that is reserved just for me.

"Can't wait either cowboy."

I don't have the opportunity to say much more, before I'm being dragged down the strip towards rows and rows of shops. Rosalie and Charlotte were vampires on a mission, and for the first time I was actually scared of them.

After an hour and purchasing Jasper's clothing, a simple white dress shirt, black skinny tie and black dress pants, I found my dress. It was absolutely beautiful, yet simple. It was white, strapless and looked to be made of all lace with pearl and crystal beading, it was breath taking,and when I tried it on I felt like a princess.

"This is it," I say grinning at Rosalie and Charlotte, who wore matching grins and venom pooled in their eyes, they both nodded their heads in unison.

20 minutes later, I'm being pulled down the Las Vegas strip in my wedding dress, and new white heels to a salon to have my hair and make-up done. An hour later my hair was curled and piled on top of my head, with selected pieces cascading down to my shoulders. My make up was kept light, and thanks to blush, I looked like my old blushing self.

Eventually we finally made it to the chapel, Jasper had found, and texted the information to Charlotte. When we arrived Rose took off to find Jasper and give him his outfit, while Charlotte stayed with me. We would be doing the traditional walking down the aisle, and a small part of me wished Charlie was here, but knew this is what I wanted, I wanted to be tied to Jasper for eternity, tonight.

"Alright, I'm going to go out there and sit down with everyone. When you hear the music that's your queue. You look beautiful Bells," Charlotte says hugging me.

"Thank you Charlotte. Do you think you can get Peter in here? I want to ask him a question." Charlotte nods smiling, before heading to find him. Only a few minutes later Peter comes through the door, that I would soon be walking down to meet my Jasper.

"What's up little one?"

"I wanted to ask you a favor," I say suddenly feeling nervous.

"Anything Bells."

"I wanted to know if you would walk me down the aisle?" I ask not looking into his muddy brown eyes,thanks to the contacts he and Char were wearing.

"I'd be honored, Sug, but are you sure you want me too? If you want I can get Em in here, you've known him longer," I'm shocked by Peter's response.

"Yes Peter I'm sure. Usually it's the father, and since my dad can't be here I want you. You were the one who had that 'vision' of me and didn't stop looking until you found me, you were the one who saved my life, and gave me the chance to live and find my true happiness. Without you I would be six feet under, you may not be my father, but you gave me life," I say venom pooling in my eyes.

"Oh Sug'," Peter says before pulling me into a hug, and squeezing me tightly.

"I thank God everyday that I found you when I did, you've made all our lives so much better. Now let's get you to Major, he's so excited he's projecting and making the officiant giddy," I giggle at the mental image Peter provides me.

"You ready to do this?" Peter asks, as I loop my arm through his.

"I was born ready, Petey."

The music starts and the doors open, my eyes searching for my future. When our golden eyes meet, he is all I see. He is absolutely breath taking, he smiles that beautiful grin that makes my heart feel like it's going to beat again, and butterflies to start in my stomach. The walk down the aisle feels like forever, and as Peter places my hand in Jasper's, all is right in the world.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Isabella Marie Swan, and Jasper Jackson Whitlock. If anybody has any objections to this union let them speak now or forever hold their peace," I was praying to God that Emmett didn't think this would be a good time for a joke.

After a minute of silence the officiant continued;

"Love is patient and kind, it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offense, nor is it resentful. Love takes no pleasure in others' sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end. There are three things that last, faith, hope and love and the greatest of these is love."

After a few more words, the officiant asked for the rings which Emmett produced, and it was time for the vows, Jasper going first;

"I Jasper Jackson Whitlock, take you Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife. To share the good times and bad times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace,  
and pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed."

He slips the ring onto my finger, with a smile on his face, and what shocks me the most is the pools of venom I see in his eyes. I repeat the same vows, but with some obvious adjustments. Then finally I hear the words I had been waiting for;

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," Jasper smirks, before dipping me and kissing me, letting his love for me wash over me like a warm blanket.

"I love you so much," he says against my lips.

"I love you to Jazz, more than you'll ever know."

Jasper's POV

She looked like an angel walking towards me, which was appropriate since she was my angel, saving me from my past and granting me the most wonderful future.

After we kissed and the officiant announced us, Peter and Emmett started whooping and clapping while Rosalie and Charlotte smiled brightly hands clasped together.

As we stepped out of the chapel, my phone started to ring, and I cringe when I see the caller id, it's Alice. I answer it and put it up to my ear;

"Jasper Whitlock, how could you not tell me you were getting married?" Alice shrieks into the phone.

"Didn't really plan on it Alice."

It was true, I had no intention on purposing to Bella tonight or even getting married, but when I saw the chapel, and heard what Bella had said, the ring in my pocket felt as if it was burning,and I knew it was time.

"I know, just had to bother you. Congratulations, but I'm quite upset I didn't get to plan it," I could practically see her pouting through the phone.

"Don't worry Alice, you can plan the next one," Bella looks at me weirdly, and with one eyebrow raised, and Alice squeals into my ear.

"You're going to do it again?"

"Of course, I'll never tire of seeing her walk down the aisle toward me. I'd marry her again every year if she wanted," I say speaking nothing but the truth. Bella smiles and kisses my cheek.

"You are such a sap, now let me talk to my sister." Alice demands so I hand the phone to Bella.

Alice congratulates Bella, and tells her how happy she was that she did not get married in jeans, and didn't fight Rosalie and Charlotte. After a few pleasantries the phone is handed off to none other than Edward.

"Well if it isn't Mrs. Whitlock," Edward says greeting her. I loved the way it sounded, and judging from the smile on my wife's face she did too, God it felt so right to call her that.

"Congratulations. Alice shared her vision with me, and you looked beautiful, and who knew Jasper could clean up so well," he says teasingly, and I mumble a fuck off which he can hear perfectly and we share a chuckle.

They say their goodbyes and say we'll see each other at Christmas. We had promised Esme to join them, Peter and Charlotte would also be joining us as well as Charlie and Jacob. As she hangs up the limo I had ordered pulled up with perfect timing. I take Bella's hand in mine, before speaking to the group;

"If ya'll don't mind, I'd like some time alone with my bride." I pull her into the limo, and kiss her the minute the door shuts. My lips never leave hers as we drive to the hotel, when we arrive she pulls away;

"Jazz, this isn't our hotel," she points out and I chuckle.

"It is now."

"What do you mean?"

"when you went with Charlotte and Rose, I made arrangements for the honeymoon suite, which our hotel didn't have. Everyone else switched hotels as well."

"You didn't have to do that Jasper."

"I know I didn't have to, but you are my wife and I want to spoil you," I say kissing her before guiding her out of the limo and into the hotel.

When we get to the room, I swipe the key card, and sweep her into my arms, we may have gotten married in Vegas but I wanted to keep some tradition. She giggles that laugh that makes me warm all over and buries her face in to my neck. Once we are inside I put her down, and walk over to the table where white roses, candles and a bottle champagne are sitting, I pop the bottle and pour to glasses.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" She asks and I smirk handing her a glass.

"Well it's not a real wedding without champagne, I'll warn you it tastes like dirt, but I figured we could keep some tradition."

We clink our glasses and throw the champagne back, and I'll tell you I wasn't lying when I said it tasted like dirt. Bella scrunches up her face, as she drinks and I can't help thinking how cute she looks when she does it. I place my glass and her's down before wrapping my arms around her.

"I haven't told you, but you look absolutely stunning Darlin'"

"You don't look so bad either cowboy," she says smiling and places a sweet and gentle kiss on my lips.

"I can't believe your mine," I say grinning like a school boy, I waited over a century for this kind of love, and I'll never understand what I did right in this world that granted me her.

"I've been yours since I was born, it just took us a while to figure it out," She always knows what to say.

"I love you Mrs. Whitlock."

"I love you too, Mr. Whitlock."

I pick her up bridal style, and she squeals. I carry her to the bed, and place her down, before climbing on top of her a kissing her, wherever I can reach, with a gentle kiss to her lips I look up into her eyes and say;

"You don't need to hunt do you?" She looks at me confused.

"No, why?" I smile what she has deemed my 'panty dropping smile'.

"Because I don't plan on letting you leave this bed for the rest of the week," I let her feel my lust for her, which is stronger than usual because I am feeling hers as well.

"Well Mr. Whitlock, you won't hear me complaining," she says grinning, and I attack her lips.

I am one lucky son of a bitch, and this was going to be an amazing week.

Bella's POV

Jasper kept his promise and didn't let me leave the room for the first 48 hours. IT wasn't until Peter, Charlotte, Emmett and Rosalie pulled us apart, and after breaking the bed. I'm still not convinced the hotel manager believed us when we said it was an accident,and I'm sure Jasper's smug grin didn't help the situation.

We spent the rest of our week, doing all the touristy things Vegas had to offer at night, and during the day I spent my time with Jasper, doing things that were rated r but made both of us extremely happy.

We would be heading home soon, and I was excited to start my life as Mrs. Whitlock with my family, and my husband at my side, because that's the way it was meant to be.

**A/N So what did you think? This is the last chapter, excluding the epilogue. I really can't believe this story is coming to an end, but it's time for The Whitlock's to have their happily ever after. I have decided that there will be a future take after the epilogue, so we round it out to 30 chapters. The quote the officiant says at the wedding is from the bible St. Paul to the Corinthians 13: 4-8, 13, it is one of my favorite quotes and thought it would be perfect for the wedding.**

**A link to Bella's dress can be found on my profile, I would love your opinion, I thought it was perfect.**

**Super big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favorites. It really means a lot, even if you don't review :P**

**Huge thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter: ****LuvinTwilight143, katandjasper, twimama77, traceybuie, Kim Rathbone, Cullen Cousin, Kerry Hale, Legolas' Girl 31, yearprincess, cathy29jes, 1dreamkeeper, LordXeenTheGreat, lisre, acw1, LisaF29, mmelody6, deltagrl, TwilightAddict71484, MikaMikaru, filmdork, Sapphirepa, kouga's older woman (if they ever find one, give me the schedual and I will try and post so you have a reason not to go lol), Justine (no offense taken), Izzy Lois Skywalker, Twisted-Twilighter, seza3175, deerslayer1100**

**I would love to get this story to 1000 reviews by the end, which I know is a lot, but it's my dream. So when your done click that little box and let me know what you thought.**

**Check out my blog at http : / jaspersbloodtype(dot) blogspot(dot) com/ - just remove the spaces and add dots where it says to see the summary for my next story titled Sundown, that I will be starting when TWIWMTB is finished.**

**So until the next time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	29. Epilogue

**Wow! 109,440 hits you guys are truly amazing, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

_Previously on TWIWMTB:_

_"I can't believe your mine," I say grinning like a school boy, I waited over a century for this kind of love, and I'll never understand what I did right in this world that granted me her._

_"I've been yours since I was born, it just took us a while to figure it out," She always knows what to say._

_"I love you Mrs. Whitlock."_

_"I love you too, Mr. Whitlock."_

_I pick her up bridal style, and she squeals. I carry her to the bed, and place her down, before climbing on top of her a kissing her, wherever I can reach, with a gentle kiss to her lips I look up into her eyes and say;_

_"You don't need to hunt do you?" She looks at me confused._

_"No, why?" I smile what she has deemed my 'panty dropping smile'._

_"Because I don't plan on letting you leave this bed for the rest of the week," I let her feel my lust for her, which is stronger than usual because I am feeling hers as well._

_"Well Mr. Whitlock, you won't hear me complaining," she says grinning, and I attack her lips._

_I am one lucky son of a bitch, and this was going to be an amazing week._

_Bella's POV_

_Jasper kept his promise and didn't let me leave the room for the first 48 hours. IT wasn't until Peter, Charlotte, Emmett and Rosalie pulled us apart, and after breaking the bed. I'm still not convinced the hotel manager believed us when we said it was an accident,and I'm sure Jasper's smug grin didn't help the situation._

_We spent the rest of our week, doing all the touristy things Vegas had to offer at night, and during the day I spent my time with Jasper, doing things that were rated r but made both of us extremely happy._

_We would be heading home soon, and I was excited to start my life as Mrs. Whitlock with my family, and my husband at my side, because that's the way it was meant to be._

Bella's POV – 1 year later

"Dammit Alice, you have to calm down! I'm trying to help you but I'm only one vampire!"

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm trying really! I'm just so excited."

Alice had every right to be excited-today was the day that she and Edward were getting married. In true Alice fashion, it was going to be a huge event. The new Cullen house in Portland was decorated from top to bottom with small white fairy lights that lit up the outside, while hundreds and maybe thousands of white roses covered the altar and any where else they could reach.

It was three months ago when we received the call that Edward had popped the question. We were in Forks visiting Charlie-he and Sue had just gotten married. Unfortunately we could not attend, for obvious reasons, but I watched from a far, sitting in a tree with Jasper. After the ceremony we went to my old house, and celebrated with them and the members of the pack that were okay with our existence. I still see Charlie every couple of months, and we talk on the phone at least once a week. I'm thankful everyday that I get to keep him in my immortal life.

After Alice called, Jasper and I, with Peter and Charlotte in tow, went to Portland and spent the next three months with the Cullens. During that time, Alice and I grew closer again. Our relationship would always be a little off, because I had a hard time trusting her, but we were working it out. She had even asked me to be her maid of honor, which I accepted.

My relationship with Carlisle and Esme had improved as well. They both understood where my hurt came from, and they both tried very hard to regain my trust. During our three month visit, I grew very close to Esme, and she has been very helpful with filling the void I feel when I think of Renee.

Probably the biggest surprise of our trip had been mine and Jasper's relationship with Edward. About a week after our arrival, Edward had pulled me off to the side and asked if we could talk. During our talk he had explained his reasons for leaving- how he honestly felt it was for the best, how I was his entire world, and all he wanted was to protect me and give me the human life he thought I was meant to have. It was easy to forgive him and form a friendship with him. We shared a lot in common, and had fun spending time together and we both realized we were suppose to be in each other lives -just not as we originally thought.

Jasper had a harder time forming a friendship with Edward. He never spoke as to why, but we all had our opinions. It took a lot of time and effort on Edward's part, but eventually they became the brothers they once were- even closer than before- which is the reason Edward had asked Jasper to be his best man.

A knock at the door breaks me from my thoughts.

"You girls ready?" Jasper asks, sticking his head inside the door.

"We would be if I could calm down the energizer pixie," I say pointing to an almost vibrating Alice.

"I think I can help you there Darlin'."

Within seconds, Alice calms down.

"Thank God! I never thought we'd get her down the aisle without bouncing," I say teasingly, looking at Alice, who shoots me a glare while Rosalie and Jasper laugh.

"Alright, now that that's all settled, can we please start the wedding?" Jasper asks Alice.

"Definitely." Alice says, smiling.

…..

After the wedding, which was absolutely amazing, I was seated next to Esme at the reception. We were discussing what Jasper and my plans were now that we were leaving Portland the next morning. Jasper and I had spent a lot of time discussing what was next for us- after all we had forever. We were going back to Texas with Peter and Charlotte and the four of us would stay together. Jasper and I had offered to get our own place, but Peter and Charlotte didn't want us to leave. Jasper likes to tease Peter that he is too overprotective of me and didn't want me to leave. Jasper had bought us a small house in Houston to go when we wanted our privacy or Peter and Charlotte got a little too rambunctious in the bedroom.

Jasper and I had also decided to go back to school. We would be taking night classes at the University of Houston just like we were supposed to. Jasper thought college would be a good experience for me to have, and I agreed. It also made Charlie extremely happy.

The Whitlock house would also be getting a new addition in September. Two months ago during one of Jacob's visits, he met his imprint. Her name is Vanessa, and is a freshman at the local high school. She had taken to the whole mythical world quite welland didn't even flinch when she met us vampires. Jacob will be moving to Texas to finish high school and would be joining Jasper and I at the university next year. Jasper had offered to pay for Jacob's schooling, because Billy could not afford it. For a vampire and werewolf they got along like brothers.

Yup, life was pretty damn perfect.

"Would Mrs. Whitlock honor me with a dance?" Jasper asks from behind me, and surprising me.

"Absolutely," I say grinning at my husband.

Jasper pulls me to the dance floor, and twirls me before pulling me into his arms. Sometimes the electricity that runs through me when his hands are on me still surprises me. Never in a million years did I think I could love someone so much, or be loved by someone how Jasper loves me.

Two years ago, I never thought this would be my life, and boy was I glad that I was wrong. Jasper was my whole world, my entire existence and without him I'm not sure where I would be. I would be forever grateful to Peter for bringing Jasper to me, even if he didn't know what he was doing.

"You look beautiful tonight, Darlin', I think I need to thank Alice for putting you in that dress." he says winking, for which he receives a smack to his chest.

"Well you look mighty fine yourself, cowboy," I say kissing his lips lightly.

"You know I can't wait to see you in a big white dress, on your father's arm, walking towards me. Vegas was perfect for us, but the old southern boy in me likes the idea of some tradition."

Jasper and I would be renewing our vows, next month, on our anniversary. After we got married in Vegas, Alice begged us to let her throw us a big wedding, she constantly told us that she dreamed of doing this since her first vision of us. Charlie also played a big factor in us agreeing, he was happy for us when we told him we got married, but I could tell he was disappointed he missed it, and didn't get to walk me down the aisle, although he would never admit it.

"I'm surprised you're so excited, and it's not even our first wedding," I tease. Jasper puts his hand on my face and stares into my eyes.

"Darlin' I could marry you a thousand times, and be just as excited the thousandth time as I was the first time, and let me tell you Peter and Emmett almost slapped me I was so excited," he says smiling and making me giggle.

"I love you Jazz."

"I love you too Darlin' forever and always, because that's the way it was meant to be."

**A/N So this is the end! What did you all think? I know it was short but it ended the way I really wanted. Today is also my birthday so I thought it would be a great day to post.**

**Alice and Edwards relationship was also a large part of this story, and I really didn't touch on it much, so I thought this would be the perfect ending, and also you get a great look into the life of Bella and Jasper.**

**As you all know I will be posting a Future Take and it will be based on the Bella and Jasper's renewal, the reason being, almost everyone loved the Vegas wedding, but I thought it would be fun to give our love birds a traditional wedding, now lets clear this up it's not for Alice. You'll see what I mean in the chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story from beginning to end, and has stuck with me for 9 months, which is appropriate since the story has become my baby. All I can say is thank you very much for giving my story a shot. I love you guys so much.**

**Super big thank you to everyone who has added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favorites, without you this story would be nothing.**

**Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed this story, I read them all, and they all mean a great deal to me and I appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you thought.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter: deerslayer1100, mfaerie32, kouga's older woman, Kerry Hale, mmelody6, LuvinTwilight143, Cullen Cousin, Coru, Kononhashinobi07, MikaMikaru, LisaF29, traceybuie, Legolas' Girl 31, twilight's hound, katandjasper, Cory, yearprincess, twimama77, LordXeenTheGreat, acw1, Angelvnzl, debs2crazy, TwilightAddict71484, cathy29jes, 1dreamkeeper, Twisted-Twilighter, Kim Rathbone (yes, I will have a new one up in the next few weeks), Izzy Lois Skywalker, EJ 12212012, seza3175, BlahSushi (interesting idea, i'll think about it), mssmith.**

**Super big thanks to my awesome beta notyouravgmom, thank you for all your support and help, and can't wait to start working on the next one with you again.**

**So for one last time please push that little review button and give me your thoughts**

**So until next time**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


	30. Chapter 30

**118,670 hits holy crap! Definitely made my day, when I saw those numbers, so thank you all very much. This is the last chapter of The Way It Was Meant To Be, so please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked my name is not Stephanie, and my bank account definitely reflects that I am just a minimum wage slave.**

Bella's POV

"Bella, if you don't stop fidgeting I am going to poke your eye out with this liner," Alice says threateningly.

"Go ahead Alice, it probably won't hurt," I reply grinning.

"You know it was a lot easier to threaten you when you were human," Alice mumbles before continuing her task of applying eye liner.

The reason I was fidgeting was I am excited. Today is the day that Jasper and I would be renewing our vows, in a traditional ceremony surrounded by our family and friends. One year ago today, Jasper and I tied the knot in Vegas. It was a perfect ceremony for us, but many had wished they could have seen it for themselves. Charlie was one of them, of course he was happy for us and enjoyed seeing the photos Charlotte had taken, but I could always feels his disappointment in not walking me down the aisle, even though he would never say anything. Every inch of our house in Texas had been decorated, and the entire event had been planned to a tee, by Alice, Rosalie, Charlotte and Esme. You would think by the lengths they went through it was our first wedding.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and a heartbeat I knew who it was;

"Everybody decent in here?" Charlie asks peaking his head through the open door, with his eyes closed.

"Yeah Dad, you can come in," I reply, and he opens his eyes.

He looks at me up and down with a giant grin on his face. I will always be grateful to Leah for accidentally revealing herself to Charlie, so that I could keep my father in my life. This day and my future would not be the same without him, and even though Peter did a great job in Vegas, every little girl wants to be walked down the aisle on her daddy's arm.

"You look beautiful, kiddo."

"Thanks Dad, is it time to start already?"

"No, I actually came here for two reasons, I come bearing gifts." He smiles and hands me a small box. I look at him strangely and wonder what he is up too.

I open the box and inside there is a simple silver wedding band, the ring itself confuses me, I already have a wedding ring. Charlie seeing my confusion starts to explain;

"The ring is your mothers. I know you miss Renee, and you're sad that she can't be there, so I thought you could have a small part of her with you."

I feel venom pooling in my eyes, my thoughts instantly turn to Renee, and all the times we spent together. My immortal life came with many great things, Jasper, my family, and of course the benefits of being immortal, but Renee will always be a sore spot for me, and I will miss her everyday of forever.

I hugged Charlie, letting out soft sobs, and he just held me and let me get it all out.

"Thank you Dad, it means a lot."

"I know kid, but you don't need to thank me. Now since I made you sad, it's time to make you happy. This is from that man of yours," Charlie says handing me a long blue velvet box, with a note on top, written in Jasper's elegant script.

"He said to have you open the box first."

I open the box to find a silver ID bracelet, with the words 'Mrs. Whitlock' engraved in the top, the bracelet was beautiful, but what choked me up was the words 'Forever and Always' that were engraved at the back. I put the bracelet on, and open the letter which reads;

_**Mrs. Whitlock,**_

_**Everyday I can't believe I was luck enough to marry you the first time, and I'll never know what I did right in my life to grant me the chance to marry you properly.**_

_**Now don't get me wrong, Vegas was perfect for us, and I wouldn't trade it for the world, but my mama would kill me if she knew.**_

_**Speaking of my mama, the bracelet you are holding is an exact replica of the one my father gave to her on their wedding day. Even though I am missing a good portion of my human life, I don't have a memory of her without it on, and I wanted to continue the tradition, but didn't have enough time in Vegas.**_

_**In a few moments, I'll get to see you walk down the aisle on your father's arm, in an over the top dress that you probably on chose to appease the others, because everything they picked was crazy, but I bet you look beautiful, like an angel, my angel.**_

_**I'll see you soon Angel, I'll be the one at the end of the aisle, with a stupid grin on his face.**_

_**Your husband**_

_**Jasper**_

"Oh my god! It's such a good thing I can't cry. Alice would kill me for ruining my make-up," I say completely overwhelmed by his note.

"You ready, Bells?" Charlie asks, and I just nod, not trusting my voice.

"Let's get you to that man of yours, he hasn't stopped smiling all morning," Charlie says chuckling.

Charlotte, Rose and Alice were my bridesmaids, and were currently walking down the aisle. I couldn't see anything yet, but my heart could tell its other half was close. I was quite excited to do the traditional thing, but I swear I will not do this elaborate affair again for at least 100 years, maybe more.

When the bridal march starts, played by Edward, I swear I can almost feel my heart beat out of my chest. As we reach the top of the aisle, my eyes instantly lock with Jaspers'. He looks absolutely gorgeous in his tuxedo, and a grin breaks on to my face matching the one on my husbands face.

When we reached the bottom of the aisle, Charlie kisses my cheek and places my hand in Jasper's, before we turn to Carlisle, our makeshift minister.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the reaffirmation of vows between Isabella Marie Swan and Jasper Jackson Whitlock."

"Jasper and Bella, I, as well as everyone here are honoured to be present as you pledge your eternal love , to each other once again."

"Jasper and Bella, let your love be stronger than your anger. Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend then break. Believe the best of your beloved rather than the worst. Confide in your partner ans ask for help when you need it. Remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship. Give your spouse the same courtesies and kindness you bestow on your friends. Most importantly, say 'I love you' everyday."

As Carlisle finishes speaking, Jasper mouths 'I love you' to me, which brings venom to my eyes, it was times like now I wish I could cry, tears of joy.

"Now I believe the couple has written their own vows, Jasper you may go first."

"Isabella Marie Swan, One year ago today, I pledged my love and commitment to you, but it seems like only yesterday I promised to love you, honour you, comfort and keep you. I pledged to be by your side in times of want and times of plenty, for better or worse, every second of forever. Today, at the beginning of our 2nd year as husband and wife, in the presence of God, and our family and friends, I renew my vows to you pledging my eternal love for you, and eagerly awaiting what forever may bring us."

With every word he spoke, I could see and feel every emotion he felt, and I swear my heart was going to start beating out of my chest. How in the hell did I ever get so lucky enough to find this man, and keep him forever.

"Emily Bronte once wrote, _"…he's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same…"_ This is how I feel. I am blessed to be your wife. It is an honour to call you my husband. Today before our friends and family, I proudly renew my marriage vows to you. My love for you has deepened beyond anything I could have imagined. May it continue to shine as a beacon of light in this world. I believe in this marriage more strongly than ever. Jasper, it is with joy born of experience and trust that I commit myself once again to be your wife."

As I finish speaking, Jasper smiles his smile that is reserved just for me, and I am shocked to see the glistening of venom pool in his eyes.

"Now for the exchanging of the rings."

Jasper turns to Peter, and I turn to Charlotte who are holding our rings. Last week before the ceremony we had handed over each others rings to the other. Alice suggested getting new rings, but I refused, I loved my ring and I wanted to keep the original from our first wedding, but I did make a small adjustment to Jasper's ring. I decided to have the words 'I do part too' engraved on the inside of his ring.

"Jasper, repeat after me; Isabella Swan; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share, and my commitment to you."

"Isabella Swan; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we share, and my commitment to you," Jasper repeats slipping on my wedding ring, and kissing my hand once it is placed.

I was glad to have my ring back, my hand had felt naked without it, this last week.

"Now Bella, it's your turn," Carlisle says.

"Jasper Whitlock; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we share, and my commitment to you," I say as I place the ring on his hand,

"You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. |You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of two rings. By the power invested in me by the state of Texas, I now pronounce you once again, husband and wife. Jasper you may kiss your bride."

Jasper smirks and steps towards me, our lips meet in a soft embrace, but quickly changes as he dips me and deepens the kiss. The pure raw emotion I feel from him as he kisses me, never stops surprising me, and his lust leaves me eager for our honeymoon. We pull apart with matching grins, to the applause of our family and friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am honoured to introduce, once again; Mr. & Mrs. Jasper Whitlock."

The reception is in full swing within only a few moments, and a quick wardrobe change for myself. Jasper and I spent a lot of time being congratulated by everyone. Even the Denali's made a trip down here to celebrate with us, surprisingly enough Irina joined us as well, after she found her true mate in a nomad named Daniel, and finally realized that Laurent was never who he said he was. She even apologized for not helping us against Victoria and Maria.

Eventually it was time, for the dancing. I was excited to have the traditional father – daughter dance. Charlie and I walk to the dance floor, and steadily move back and forth with each other, both myself and him were not the greatest dancers in the world.

"You know Bells, I never told you how much you and Jasper getting married again means to me. I know I've never been good at showing my emotions, but I want you to know how much I love you kid, and how happy I am I got to walk you down the aisle." My fathers words bring venom to my eyes.

"I love you too, Dad. Trust me when I say I really wanted to get the chance to get married and have you with me, I really missed you in Vegas."

As the song ends, it starts the round of pass the bride around. First I am dragged around the dance floor by Peter, who can't help but make snide remarks about Jasper in a 'monkey suit' and telling me that I owe him for wearing one.

Next was Emmett, who twirled me around the floor like a rag doll, luckily for me I had amazing balance now. He like Peter took the time to make jokes, but Emmett decided to make crude jokes about our honeymoon, and only agreed to stop when I sarcastically agreed not to hurt any innocent beds.

Next was Edward, luckily for me he kept the twirling to a minimum.

"Bells, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Edward."

"You know I use to think about seeing you in a big white dress, I'll admit your choice of groom was different, but I think reality suits you better."

"He's my everything."

"I know, and I'm really happy for you Bella, and I'm glad I got to see you walk down the aisle. I know our relationship is a little weird, but I consider you my best friend. And on the plus side, I don't cringe now when I call you my sister," he says smiling his crooked smile.

"Good, then you won't mind handing your sister off to her husband for a dance," Jasper says coming up from behind him.

"Not at all. Thank you for the dance Bella." Edward says placing my hand in Jasper's, before walking away. Jasper wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him.

"God Darlin, I've been waiting all night to get my hands on you," he says grinning like a fool.

"I know Cowboy. I couldn't wait to be in your arms again."

"You know sweetheart, nobody would blame us if we skipped out early and headed to the Isle."

"Mmmm, that sounds good. How soon can we leave?" I say giggling.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you, Cowboy?"

"Well if it's even a third of how much I love you, then I am the luckiest vampire on the face of this planet," he says kissing me.

That silly man, doesn't realize how much he means to me. Sometimes it's amazing how much my life had changed since my eighteenth birthday, but I wouldn't change it for anything, because this is how my life was supposed to be.

"Trust me Jasper, I love you more than you will ever know."

"I know Darlin, and I love you with everything I am. Forever and Always."

**A/N So what did you all think? I hope you liked Jasper and Bella's renewal. I wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating quicker, I have been super busy with RL and sadly my usually trusty laptop kicked the bucket, with half of this chapter on it, so I had to re-write it and it took forever to get a new computer, so I'm sorry.**

**Thank you to my beta notyouravgmom, for all her help during the time we've been doing this for together.**

**Thank you to everyone who has added this story and/or myself to their favourites and/or alerts. You guys are truly amazing, so thank you so much for your support during this story**

**Super big thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and thank you all for the birthday wishes: LuvinTwilight143, AbbeNormal, Kim Rathbone, TwilightAddict71484, Twisted-Twilighter, greywolflove, foxylady1on1, Izzy Lois Skywalker, twimama77, traceybuie, deerslayer1100, LisaF29, beverlie4055, Naezee, debs2crazy, Sephrenia1, Cullen Cousin, jforston, katandjasper, mmelody6, cathy29jes, Legolas' Girl 31, mssmith, Angelvnzl, LordXeenTheGreat, MissBri84, tee hill, seza3175, texbratt67, DarkFlameInfernal.**

**Once again, thank you guys for all your support through out this story. When I first started writing it I never dreamed it would be as big as it is. Seriously guys, I love you all so much! **

**I will be back soon with a new Jasper and Bella story, and I hope to see you guys then.**

**Remember reviews make Jasper and me happy!**

**-TheNewestCullenKid-**


End file.
